Life Vow: Eternal Bonded
by SailorStar9
Summary: Just trying my hand at inserting an OC into a lesser known anime. A Life Vow tying Ya Xue to Master Pai's family means that she must dedicate her entire life and soul to protecting her master.
1. Young Cooking Master

SailorStar9: Just wanted to try my hand at inserting an OC into a lesser known anime. So, read and review.

Summary: Ya Xue's father uses a life vow to bond her to Master Pai's family as a bond-servant-slash-vessel after Pai saved them from certain death. And a life vow tying Ya Xue to Master Pai's family means that she must dedicate her entire life and soul to protecting her master.

Pairings: Heavily hinted Mao/Mei Li, one-sided Sanche/Ya Xue

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 1: Young Cooking Master

* * *

"I found it!" Mao beamed, reaching for a branch and seeing the group of mushrooms he was searching for, "The unique taste of this mushroom will make it the best ingredient." his joy was short-lived when the branch snapped, sending him pummeling down the mountain slope.

"Mao-sama," a feminine voice chided, grabbing onto Mao's shirt before he continued falling. "Are you alright?"

"Ya Xue." Mao smiled at his rescuer. "My mushrooms!" he exclaimed, gathering the fallen fungi.

* * *

"Whenever we're busy like crazy, he's never here." Karin sighed.

"Karin-chan, is Mao searching for ingredients at the mountain again?" one of the restaurant's more frequent diners asked.

"He's probably playing around and skipping from his work." Karin muttered, putting down the sauce pot. "There's no one else in our family. I wish he'd get more serious."

"You have so many problems." one of the diners teased. "It's hard for you to get married."

"It's been a month since the master chef, Pai-san, passed away." his companion pointed out as Karin cleared the table.

"Yeah, we all decided to work hard to maintain my mom's tastes." Karin replied.

"All of us customers came here so we don't forget about her dishes." the diner's partner agreed.

"Thank you very much for coming!" Karin sent the diners off. "Welcome..." she gaped when Shouan entered the restaurant with his two lackeys.

"I don't care what you serve me." Shouan remarked, taking a seat. "Just as long as it's good."

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Mao shouted as he ran back to the restaurant, just as Shouan's lackeys were making a mess inside Kikkaro Restaurant. "I've got so much stuff! Nee-chan, look at all these wild plants and mushrooms. I've got so much..."

"Karin-sama," Ya Xue was immediately beside Karin when the two took in the demolished restaurant. "What happened here?"

"Who are these guys?" Mao turned to see Shouan's thugs.

"They complained about our food." Karin replied.

"I just told you the truth." Shouan corrected. "If I can't judge the quality with a sip, then how can I be a Senior Chef?" he flashed his emblem.

"You still don't have the right to destroy this place." Mao snapped.

"Of course I do." Shouan smirked. "Look at this." he took out a sealed parchment. "It's from Admiral Lee, a leading figure in the central government cooking society. He sent me this order to be the new head chef of Kikkaro. In short, Kikkaro will be my restaurant from now on."

"I can't believe that Admiral Lee would give such orders to a complete stranger." Karin was shocked.

"A stranger?" Shouan echoed. "Have you forgotten about me?" he pulled off his glove and his eye-mask to reveal his burnt marks.

"That burn!" Ya Xue realized. "You must be..."

"Shouan!" Mao recognized the man.

"So you remember me now?" Shouan taunted. I worked here for ten long years. You're all so cold-hearted. I haven't forgotten about you even for a day. You can't imagine how miserably I was treated after that." he replaced his eye-patch. "However, I managed to put up with all the humiliation I trained desperately to qualify as a Senior Chef. All I wanted during those years was to destroy Kikkaro Restaurant."

"That's nonsense!" Karin snapped. "You have no reason to blame us."

"Mom worked so hard to improve you: her favorite disciple!" Mao defended. "She worried about you until the day she died."

"Pai, the Fairy of Szuchuan, is no longer alive." Shouan mocked. "So I am now the head chef of Kikkaro Restaurant. Move out!" he glared when Ya Xue shielded Pai's portrait with her body. "Get off me!" he kicked the vessel, who dodged the next kick and took off with the portrait. "I will never let him take over Kikkaro and disgrace Pai-sama's memory!"

"You stupid wretch!" Shouan sneered, coming out to pummel the retainer.

"Wait." Admiral Lee voiced.

"So, he's Admiral Lee?" Mao gaped.

"So, you're Admiral Lee?" Shouan was on his knees. "Sir, I've been waiting for you. I am Shouan, the one you appointed as the new head chef of Kikkaro."

"It's over now..." Karin muttered.

"Mom's restaurant..." Mao mumbled.

"Shouan." Admiral Lee stated. "I think you misunderstood something. I would never appoint a new head chef for a national restaurant without confirming how good the chef really is. Only when my seal is on the order will you be officially recognized as the new head chef. I will decide your appointment after I try one of your dishes."

"I understand." Shouan replied. "Please request anything that you like."

"I see." Admiral Lee noted. "All right, cook me some fried rice."

* * *

"Excellent work." Admiral Lee praised after a spoonful. "You really are the number one disciple of Pai, Shouan."

"I thank you very much, Admiral." Shouan smirked. "However, I'm sure that I have already surpassed her. Now please, give me your seal as you have promised."

"Wait!" Mao shouted. "Let me try the dish too!"

"Mao-sama!" Ya Xue exclaimed, too late to stop him.

"It tastes good." Mao was shocked. "He added coriander marinated in Kinka ham sauce. But no... this fried rice. It doesn't surpass my Mom's!"

"Even though he's Pai's son, he's still just a child." Shouan snorted. "What does a child know about cooking?"

"I grew up in the kitchen where my Mom worked." Mao argued. "I can remember all the tastes Mom created. That's why I know that Mom's fried rice tasted better!"

"Shut up!" Shouan snapped. "Admiral Lee, please ignore what he said. A child's memory can't prove anything. The reality is that Pai passed away. Her fried rice doesn't exist any longer. It's impossible to compare it with my fried rice. Of course, it would be another story if someone could reproduce Pai's fried rice."

"I can." Mao stated. "Admiral Lee, please let me cook my Mom's fried rice." he requested.

"What are you saying?" Karin was shocked. "You've only played around and never trained to properly cook."

"Let me remind you that the menu of a national restaurant affects the prestige of our country and our 4000-year-old cooking style." Admiral Lee stated. "Serving a poor dish is equal to a serious offense. Your youth won't exempt you from that. Are you still prepared to say that?"

"Yes, I promise I'll reproduce my Mom's fried rice." Mao swore.

* * *

"Golden fried rice..." Admiral Lee was stunned when Mao's dish was uncovered.

"Golden fried rice?" Karin echoed.

"Don't be fooled by the fancy name of that golden fried rice." Shouan scoffed. "The truth is, eggs are the only ingredient, other than rice. It's just egg-fried rice without any special inspiration. There's nothing to be excited about. I knew it." he smirked.

"This... really is... Pai's fried rice." Admiral Lee held back a tear as a taste.

"No way!" Shouan exclaimed. "That can't be true!"

"It's true that golden fried rice is just a mixture of rice and eggs," Admiral Lee admitted. "But only after each grain of rice is securely coated with eggs can it shine as perfectly as gold. Only Pai could cook this golden rice in Szuchuan province. Now, this mere 13-year-old boy has reproduced it. Even next to Shouan's luxurious fried rice, it's quite hard to compare the two."

"My cooking has received praise from many gourmets." Shouan burst out laughing. "I can't believe you equated my cooking with Mao's. Even if you were one the general managing officer of the imperial kitchen; if you really think that, Admiral, then I have my pride a as a Senior Chef. Please allow me to officially compete against Mao. I would like you to permit us to have a national restaurant cooking competition. One officially sanctioned by the Szuchuan Chef Alliance."

"You should know the rules of the cooking competition, Shouan." Admiral Lee reminded. "If you lose, not only would Mao become the new head chef, you would be stripped of your qualifications as a Senior Chef."

"It will never happen unless a miracle occurs." Shouan was confident. "What do I have to worry about going against such a child?"

"I ask you as well, Admiral." Mao requested. "Please let me compete with Shouan."

"Mao, if you lost, it would be considered an insult to a Senior Chef." Admiral Lee reminded. "Leaving Kikkaro with your employees won't be the only punishment."

"Fine." Mao replied. "I'm prepared for any kind of punishment."

"Now, let me announce the subject." Admiral Lee declared. "Shouan, Mao, I want you to cook Mapo Tofu. But not just any Mapo Tofu. It must be a mystery Mapo Tofu, consisting of six united factors. That will be the subject."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Fantastic Mapo Tofu

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 1, and here's Chapter 2. So, read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 2: Fantastic Mapo Tofu

* * *

"I've had that mystery Mapo Tofu only once." Admiral Lee recalled. "It was ten long years ago. I was delivering a message to Szuchuan all the way from the capital. After I completed that tough duty, I collapsed at a restaurant. I had reached the limits of my strength, when they served me Mapo Tofu. It was too heavy a dish. I didn't think I could eat it in my weakened state. However... it was such a strange Mapo Tofu. It was gently absorbed into my exhausted stomach. Because of the wonderful taste, my hand sped to scoop it up. I finished three plates in one sitting. After ten years, I still can't figure out that taste. It was, in other words, an exquisite contest of taste between tofu and meat. Neither the dish nor the restaurant that served it exists any longer. I want you to let me taste that mystery Mapo Tofu once again. Listen, both of you. Mapo Tofu represents Szuchuan cooking. I believe it shows the true value of a Szuchuanese chef. The cooking competition will be noon tomorrow. Be prepared. Think well." he advised. "The answer may well lie within yourselves."

* * *

"We've got all the ingredients." Karin told her younger brother in the kitchen later that night. "Why don't we just try it, Mao?"

"It's done!" Mao beamed, serving up his prepared dish. "Onee-chan, let's eat. Ouch, that hurts." he whined when a ladle was smacked on his head. "Why do you do that?"

"What do you mean by 'completed'?" Karin deathpanned.

"Aren't we missing one last factor, Mao-sama?" Ya Xue asked.

"Let me see, spiciness, aroma, color, heat, numbness..." Mao started counting. "You're right. I've got only five factors. You don't have to hit me twice!" he complained when the ladle hit his head a second time.

"You don't have time to laugh." Karin chided. "If you lose, Shouan will become the new head chef of Kikkaro. Not only will we be kicked out of the restaurant, but we don't know what kind of punishment will await us."

"All right." Mao nodded. "Let's start over. Please taste the dish for me."

"You can count on us." Karin nodded.

* * *

"Damn it!" Mao cursed as dawn broke, the trio having tasted the same dish over and over through the entire night. "What is the last factor?"

"I just remembered..." Karin recalled. "When we were small, there was a time when all Mom fed us was Mapo. But it was so strange. Though we ate it every day, I didn't get sick of that Mapo Tofu."

"Right," Mao nodded. "I remember that, too. That Mapo Tofu was easy to eat because the meat was so light. There was no tendons in any piece of meat. They were crunchy and I could easily bite them off."

"Good of you to remember such a small detail." Karin sighed.

"Now that Mao-sama mentions it, that meat was somewhat different from the usual kind." Ya Xue mused.

"I can't recall it." Karin sighed. "It was so long ago."

"I see!" Mao beamed, recalling what Admiral Lee had said. "I've got it! The only thing within me is the memory of Mom's tastes. So that was..." he pulled the particular memory out of his head. "All right!"

"What are you checking?" Karin asked as Mao pored over the restaurant's recordings over the years.

"I was right!" Mao found the page he was looking for. "That year was... now I remember everything."

* * *

"Let me begin judging the Kikkaro cooking competition." Admiral Lee declared after the gong sounded, signaling the end of the time limit. "Shouan, Mao, are you ready? The Szuchuanese Mapo Tofu has numbness, spiciness, aroma, color and heat." he added as the two chefs presented their dishes. "Now, let me ask you two. What is the sixth factor of the mystery Mapo Tofu?"

"That is..." Shouan and Mao chorused. "Texture."

"Good." Admiral Lee nodded. "Both of you have noticed it. The crunchy texture: the sixth factor is exactly that, "Texture'. Let me taste the Mapo Tofu that you cooked. Let me try Shouan's dish first. Excellent resilience of tofu," he stacked the bean-curd cubes on his plate. "And its texture... truly a high-level contest of taste between tofu and meat. This Mapo Tofu is impressive. Now, let me try Mao's dish. I've tasted both Mapo Tofu dishes." he stated, having finished Mao's Tofu dish. "I asked for texture to be the sixth factor. Shouan pursued the texture of the tofu, while Mao did something else. The mystery Mapo Tofu that healed my body gently and powerfully ten years ago; the truth is that texture isn't in the tofu, but the ground meat. The Mapo Tofu that Mao cooked is the one and only mystery Mapo Tofu. the texture of the meat is the sixth factor."

"However, Admiral." Shouan protested. "I used the best meat in my dish. Both on taste and resiliency, it couldn't be inferior to Mao's."

"You should check the textural differences of the ground meat." Admiral Lee pushed two small plates in front of Shouan. "First, this is your ground meat." the porcelain spoon left a dent on the meat. "Next is Mao's ground meat." the spoon snapped the meat into two. "No matter how delicately it was ground, tendons should remain. But Mao's meat is cooked evenly and has no tendons left. Consequently, it has quite a smooth texture. Mao, what kind of meat is this?"

"Admiral, it's not meat." Mao confessed. "The secret is... this." he revealed the soy bean in his hand. Everyone, please come to the kitchen."

* * *

"My ground meat is..." Mao continued in the kitchen. "This." he lifted the cover off the wok on the stove.

"So your ground meat is..." Admiral Lee was shocked. "Soy beans."

"People say soy beans are the meat of the fields." Mao explained,

"How did you cook this soy bean to make it taste like ground meat?" Admiral Lee inquired.

"If I may, Admiral," Ya Xue stepped forward. "First of all, Mao-sama soaked the soy beans in water and cooked them with soup. He then crushed them into a mush, before seasoning them with sauce. The moisture and flavor of the sauce created a meat-like taste."

"Wait a minute!" Shouan cut in. "Such a taste is once once it's cooking in the wok. No meat-like texture should remain at all."

"You can't simply substitute soy beans for meat just by mashing and seasoning it." Admiral Lee pointed out.

"Absolutely not." Mao agreed. "Therefore..."

"Mao-sama deep-fried it in oil to lock in the taste of the sauce and to add proper firmness to make its texture close to that of meat." Ya Xue continued.

"It looks like ground meat at a glance." Mao remarked, presenting his finished product.

"I remember this taste!" Shouan gaped, biting into one of the soy beans.

"You seemed to have noticed, Shouan." Admiral Lee stated. "The chef who cooked the mystery Mapo Tofu was the Fairy of Szuchuan, and Kikkaro's head chef, Pai. She was your mentor and also Mao's mother. That's why I chose this subject for the two of you."

"I was right." Mao beamed.

"However, you're good to have noticed it, Mao." Admiral Lee looked at the child.

"I thought the mystery Mapo Tofu was my mom's dish, based on the subject." Mao admitted. "I checked the Industrial Almanac of the time the Admiral came." Ya Xue presented the relevant page to Admiral Lee. "Exactly ten years ago, a bovine disease broke out in this area. In that year, we couldn't cook Mapo Tofu because meat was unavailable."

"I see." Admiral Lee noted. "That was the year when I came."

"Mapo Tofu was a dish that everybody looked forward to." Mao added."Mom struggled to cook it with totally different ingredients. My sister, me and Ya Xue used to eat the dishes that Mom cooked as a test. So I traced my memory back to the taste during that time, which confirmed to me that the ingredient used was soy beans."

"So Mao, do you mean to say you figured out this ingredient all by yourself based on the taste that you tried during your childhood?" Admiral Lee asked.

"Yes," Mao nodded. "I remember all the tastes my Mom made, once I try it."

"I see." Admiral Lee was impressed. "Shouan," he turned to the older chef. "You were satisfied learning in only the techniques from your mentor, Pai. But you've ignored the basics of cooking which Pai valued most and perhaps wanted to give you. Pai wished to feed those who loved Mapo Tofu with a beef substitute. She created the soy bean Mapo Tofu which is no less great than beef. She wished for people's happiness more than anything. Her sincerity as a chef made it possible. If you don't understand the basics, then you aren't qualified to be the head chef of Kikkaro. Mao, thank you for reproducing Pai's taste. Well done."

* * *

"Mao." Admiral Lee voiced, cutting short the siblings' prayers to Pai's gravestone. "There's one more condition before I recognize you as the head chef of Kikkaro. You must go to Canton, the City of Food for culinary training. And just like your mother Pai was: be certified as a 'Super Chef'."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Super Chef

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 2, and here's Chapter 3. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it _so_ hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 3: Super Chef

* * *

"Calm down, boy." Ya Xue chided the horse Mao was riding on, the pair having arrive on a ledge overseeing Canton.

"So this is Canton." Mao gushed. "What a big city."

* * *

"So, it's true what they say." Mao remarked as the pair walked through the marketplace. "The best food can be found in Canton, and they're all fresh to boot. Master Lou, it is. But where is Yousen Shuka?" he looked around.

"Someone catch him, please catch him!" Mei Li shouted, thundering through the market, chasing a flailing rooster.

"It's a gamecock." Mao blinked.

"You there!" Mei Li called. "Please! Catch him for me!"

"Leave it to me." Mao handed his baggage to Ya Xue. "Hold it!" he dived for the gamecock. "Now I've got you." he managed to catch the rooster. "That's it, be a good boy. Wait!" he shouted, the rooster having pecked himself free and fled.

"That was very clumsy." Mei Li sighed. "I expected more from a boy. Shape up, will you? Stop right there!" she took off after the rooster.

"Mao-sama..." Ya Xue blinked in worry. "Do I need to get my herbal paste? Now what should we do?" she sighed as the pair walked through the streets aimlessly. "I don't even know where to start. Where in Canton is Yousen Shuka anyway?"

"Hey, you two." Sanche called out. "What do you want with Yousen Shuka, the best restaurant in Canton anyway?"

"My name is Mao." Mao introduced himself. "I'm the head chef at Kikkaro in Szuchuan."

"What?" Sanche echoed. "Stop joking around. Kikkaro is where Pai, the Fairy of Szuchuan cooking, used to be."

"You knew about it?" Mao was astonished. "Pai's my Mom."

"I see." Sanche glared. "So a brat like you is a chef. Szuchuan must be full of junk food."

"What?" Mao snapped.

"Come with me, brat." Sanche remarked. "I'll show you the cooking here in Canton."

* * *

"So, this is Yousen Shuka." Mao gaped when the trio stood in front of the restaurant. "Just look at all the customers."

"But of course." Sanche boasted. "The best cooks in Canton, like myself, work here. Yousen Shuka is the best restaurant in Canton... no, the best in all of China."

"So, you work here?" Ya Xue blinked.

"Yeah." Sanche replied. "Come on, the kitchen is over this way."

"It really _is_ busier than Kikkaro..." Ya Xue was awed after Sanche showed them the kitchen.

"Then, where is Master Chef Lou?" Mao thought to ask.

"Master Lou doesn't come here often." Sanche replied. "It's Chouyu-san who runs the show."

"I am Mao from Szuchuan." Mao was immediately behind Chouyu. "Please allow me to learn from you. Please, I'll do anything!"

"Not again..." Ya Xue sighed as she pulled Mao back. "Mao-sama's bad habits have acted up."

"You idiot!" Sanche barked. "A country boy like you can't just budge inside the kitchen of the best restaurant in Canton! Now get out of here."

"Wait!" Mao protested. "I have a recommendation from Admiral Lee right here."

* * *

"It's supper-time for us now." Chouyu stated, crashing the letter and set a basket of vegetables beside a wok. "You can cook a dish for us. Perhaps some fried bok choy."

"Certainly." Mao beamed.

 _Should I tell him that cooking bok choy normally won't work?_ Ya Xue wondered as she watched Mao went to work. "Take a good sniff at your bok choy, Mao-sama." she advised after the workers refused his plate of vegetables.

"Kitchens are filled with many smells, yet everyone noticed just a tiny hint of mud in my dish." Mao gave the plate a whiff.

"Cooking is not just about taste." Chouyu stated. "You always start eating food by smelling it. Who would ever think of touching food with a bad aroma?"

"Aroma?" Mao echoed. "But when I made it in Szuchuan, there was no smell."

"Mao-sama," Ya Xue sighed. "Canton and Szuchuan are very different in every way."

"Your servant is right." Chouyu agreed. "If you don't understand that, then your skills are useless in here Canton. I suggest you go back to Szuchuan."

* * *

"You there!" Master Lou called after the pair took refuge under a willow tree to get out of the rain. "Get my wine bottle for me. It fell into the river. There, that one over there." he pointed. "Would you mind getting it for me? If you hurry... sorry about it." he chuckled after Ya Xue retrieved the gourd.

"There you go, jii-sama." the bond-maid returned the gourd.

"Ah, thank you." Master Lou beamed. "There's still a lot in there." he opened the cork, only to have the bottle fall into the water.

"The wine is coming out!" Mao gaped as the bottle drifted away.

"It can't be helped." Master Lou shrugged. "I'll just offer my wine to the river. Look at that. The beauty of wine stands out in the water."

"You're right." Mao realized. "The flowing wine looks so much cleaner."

"You know what they say." Master Lou chuckled. "A river churns with dirt."

"Mao-sama!" Ya Xue exclaimed, Master Lou having smacked Mao into the water with his fishing rod.

"It smells like mud." Mao winced, coughing out the water. "So, that's it." he realized. "I got it now."

 _But just who is that jii-sama?_ Ya Xue wondered.

* * *

"This empty plate is the answer." Chouyu tapped the plate with his chopsticks after giving Mao a second chance the next morning. "I'm surprised you learnt it in one day."

"Yes, the difference between Szuchuan and Canton is the water." Mao explained. "In Canton, the particles of yellow dust are found in the water. That's why the muddy smell seeped into the bok choy when it was boiled."

"And so?" Chouyu prompted.

"I tried many ways, but I couldn't completely eliminate the muddy odor." Mao continued. "So I changed my tactics. I tried boiling it without touching the water." he took out a bamboo bottle.

"What you put into the water must be the secret." Chouyu surmised. "What is it?"

"It's an oil." Mao replied.

"I know it's an oil." Chouyu stated. "But it can't just just any oil."

"This oil is a mixture of chicken fat and peanut oil, a combined in a certain proportion." Mao explained. "This oil mixture also matches well with bok choy's taste and aroma. I've tried many ways, and found this works the best."

"You found that out in just one day?" Chouyu asked.

"Yes, sir!" Mao nodded.

"I see." Chouyu noted. "Now I know why Admiral Lee recommended you."

"I will strive to do my best." Mao knelt on one knee. "Please allow me and Ya Xue to stay here."

"You name is Mao?" Chouyu inquired.

"Yes, sir." Mao replied.

"We train people hard in Yousen Shuka." Chouyu stated. "So be prepared."

"Chouyu!" Master Lou called from the kitchen door. "All of the wine is gone from the cellar."

"You're the drunken jii-san from yesterday." Mao blinked.

"That man is our Head Chef, Master Lou." one of the cook chided, knocking Mao on the head.

"You mean he's the Master Lou Admiral Lee spoke of?" Mao was shocked.

"Hey!" Master Lou spotted Mao. "You're the boy from yesterday. Let's see..." he let Chouyu lead him to a bench. "What are you doing here?"

"Master, he wishes to train here." Chouyu replied.

"I see..." Master Lou nodded. "Chouyu, did this boy undergo the yellow soil trial?"

"Yes, and he solved it in a mere day." Chouyu replied.

"All thanks to the hint you gave me, Master." Mao smiled.

"Did I do something?" Master Lou feigned ignorance. "Anyway, you've solved the yellow soil trial in one day. Canton's yellow soil colors the ground yellow in one day and turns the East China Sea into a sea of yellow the next. Thanks to that, cooking in Canton has been a constant struggle against water. But you know what they say, 'The wise play with water.' If you can enjoy the muddy waters of Canton, then you've won a seat in here. Chouyu."

"Yes." Chouyu nodded. "Mao." he turned to the boy. "I'm assigning you as a fourth-level cook, in charge of vegetables. You will be training under me for a while, so beware."

"Bok choy is just the beginning." Master Lou warned. "Use the many vegetables here to hone your cutting and cooking skills."

"Someone, catch him!" Mei Li shouted, chasing the gamecock. "Hold it right there! Not there!" she scolded as the rooster fled into the kitchen. "Stop, I say! Just come back here!"

"What are you doing, Mei Li?" Chouyu chided. "Don't let that gamecock come in here."

"I'm sorry, father." Mei Li apologized.

"Are you missing this, Chouyu-sama?" Ya Xue asked, the gamecock resting securely in her arms.

"Why?" Mei Li was astonished to see the younger girl calm the rooster so easily. "How..."

"Maybe I have a way with animals." Ya Xue smiled. "But seriously, the reason why he's so fidgety is because of this." she revealed a slim needle in her palm. "I found an acupuncture needle under its wing."

"You're the girl from yesterday!" Mao recognized the newcomer.

"Hey!" Mei Li spotted the shorter boy.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, Mei Li." Chouyu remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Merciless Rules

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 3, and here's Chapter 4. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it _so_ hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 4: Merciless Rules

* * *

"I'm bushed." Mao sighed as he lumbered into bed at night. "I can't lift a hand or foot anymore." he was about to doze off when he heard a faint tune of a gum-leaf. "Ya Xue still isn't asleep?" he mumbled, walking to the courtyard to find a shadow practicing. _Practicing a wok at a time like this?_ he wondered. _Who can it be? Sanche?_ His eyes widened when he saw the figure illuminated by the moonlight. _The wok is shining! And the rice has turned pitch black. For it to be like that, it must have taken long hours of practice time. And it's Sanche, the guy who we thought of as a sloth._

* * *

"Sanche?" Mei Li echoed when Mao informed her of what he saw the night before.

"Yes," Mao nodded. "I saw him train by himself in the middle of the night. Anyway, the wok shone like a mirror and the rice was pure black. He must have been flipping that wok night after night."

"It's hard to believe that about Sanche the sloth." Mei Li was not convinced.

"Sanche probably loves cooking with a passion." Mao concluded. "Who else would train the way he does, at a place nobody sees?"

* * *

"It was really busy." Mei Li sighed in exhaustion as she washed the plates.

"And I have to wash all these before the evening." Mao moaned.

"Ganbatte, Mao-sama." Ya Xue encouraged.

"Ya Xue's right." Mei Li agreed. "It's part of your training too."

"There's something wrong." Mao spotted the leftovers from the Green Pepper Steak dishes. "Don't you think there are lots of Green Pepper Streak leftovers? And it's all vegetables."

"Now that you mention it." Mei Li peered close.

"Let's see." Mao took a taste test. "This doesn't taste good." He winced. "This doesn't follow the basics of Green Pepper Steak."

"The basics?" Mei Li echoed. "Green Pepper Steak is stir-fry of green peppers, meat and bamboo shoots, which, by itself, is like any basic stir-fry dish."

"And the most important thing is having crisp vegetables." Mao nodded. "The first factor is crispness; in other words, good texture. And then, there's tenderness; the proper softness of the beef. The combination of these two opposing factors makes or breaks this dish. And yet, look at this bamboo shoot." He lifted a bamboo with a pair of chopsticks. "It doesn't have any of the crispness needed from a vegetable."

"No way." Mei Li gasped and took a taste. "You're right. It's too soft."

"There's no problem with the ingredients, and the spices are fine…" Ya Xue frowned. "Which means… Mao-sama."

"I knew it." Mao gasped, placing the cut vegetables side-by-side.

"The vegetables are all of different sizes!" Mei Li exclaimed.

"This is terrible." Mao winced. "Heat won't be applied evenly through each piece. If the biggest piece was cooked as needed, then of course all the other vegetables will be soft. Who could have cut them like this?"

"Well, excuse me." Sanche interjected. "I cut them myself."

"Do you know what this means, Sanche?" Chouyu voiced from the door.

"Chouyu-sama…" Ya Xue blinked.

"I know, Chouyu-sensei." Sanche muttered.

"The law of Yousen Shuka, the staffing limit." Chouyu stated.

"If one person joins the team, then one person must leave." One of the other chefs explained. "That's been a strict rule of this restaurant for a long time. Since Mao has joined the team, another fourth-level cook must go. Today's dish was the last chance Chouyu-sensei gave Sanche."

"There is no other choice." Chouyu gave the judgment. "Sanche has brought this result upon himself with his lack of passion for cooking."

"That's not true!" Mao protested.

"I'm leaving here!" Sanche snapped. "I quit! I'm not going to be a cook anymore!" he fled outside.

* * *

"What's this?" Mao was stunned to see the shortened knife in Sanche's room when he and Mei Li went to tidy it up. "Take a look at this knife. Usually, a knife's edge is about this long. But the length of this knife is reduced to half of that." He measured the width of the knife with his fingers. "That's a sign it has been use a lot. So Sanche being a sloth is a lie. He actually has a great passion for cooking. I have to stop him." Grabbing the wok, he took off.

* * *

"Sanche!" Mao called out as Sanche was about to leave on a ship. "Wait a minute, Sanche.

"What do you want?" Sanche blinked.

"Everyone says you are a sloth, but I don't think it's true." Mao insisted. "Don't these belong to you?" he brought out the wok and shortened knife. "You worked hard enough that the wok is clean and the knife length is halved. So why did you do such a terrible job at cutting the vegetables? Why don't you show everyone your real skill? I know that your passion for cooking is no less than anyone else's."

"I've already quit cooking." Sanche snorted.

"Sanche, why?" Mao pleaded, pulling the older teen back. "Tell me why?"

"Mind your own business!" Sanche snapped. "You'll never understand any of it."

"Mao-sama, look out!" Ya Xue shouted a warning, but was too late to stop either boy from pummeling into the water.

* * *

"It's almost time to open the restaurant." Mei Li sighed, as the two girls hung up the boy's clothes to dry.

"You idiot." Sanche chided. "Thanks to you, I'm all wet. And I missed my ship."

"Sorry." Mao muttered. "Why did you cut the vegetables like that?"

"Just as you grew up in the kitchen of Szuchuan's Kikkaro, I grew up in the kitchen of Shanghai's Ryuchin Shuka." Sanche related. I adored my Dad. Since I was little, it was my dream to become a chef like my father. Dad was strict in both cooking and in raising a child. He trained me hard, hoping to make me the successor of his restaurant. My father's strict training continued. I accidentally cut my own hand with a knife. But my father… I couldn't stand him, and left home to wander the land. But when I stood before Yousen Shuka, it awakened a passion deep inside me. Or so I thought. But…" he looked at the injury on the back of his hand. "Whenever I see this wound, my fear of that day comes back. A heavy knife cutting sharply into flesh and bone, crimson blood spilling out an instant later, and the pain… even a mere memory frightens me. So, I can't hold a knife well. What future is there for a cook who can't hold a knife? There's no way I can be a better chef than my father. I was so irritated by my pathetic self. Before I knew it, I was practicing wok-flipping at midnight like a possessed man."

"I didn't know." Mei Li muttered. "You went through such a hard time. Sanche, I misunderstood you." She sat down. "I apologize."

"Aichmophobia." Ya Xue concluded. "I thought as much."

"Mao, I was mean to you because I was jealous." Sanche admitted. "I envied you because you trained without any doubt. I'm sorry. Yousen Shuka is a good restaurant. Mao, be a good cook in my place."

"Sanche, let's make Green Pepper Steak together." Mao suggested. "We'll make something so much better than anything Master Chouyu has ever tasted."

"What are you talking about?" Sanche asked. "I can't even hold a knife."

"That's why we'll make it together." Mao insisted. "I'll cut, you'll fry. Show them the passion that made you practice wok-flipping."

"That's right." Mei Li agreed. "If it tastes good, I'm sure Father will see the light."

"I've already been given my leave." Sanche reminded.

"Just once more." Mao pressed. "Let's make Green Pepper Steak once more."

"It might be worth a try." Sanche relented.

"Count us in." the two girls chorused.

"But before that," Ya Xue looked at Sanche. "Let me take a look at that wound."

"Sanche, let her." Mao nodded. "Ya Xue knows what she's doing."

"Well," Ya Xue examined the wound. "It shouldn't be hard to minimize the scar. Leave it to me."

"Really, Ya Xue?" Mao beamed.

"Have you forgotten my nickname, Mao-sama?" the bond-servant smiled. "I'm called the 'Reincarnated He Xiangu'."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Destroy Old Tradition

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 4, and here's Chapter 5. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it _so_ hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 5: Destroy Old Tradition

* * *

"I know!" Mao realized, after the teens were chased out of the Yousen Shuka kitchen. "Let's open a restaurant here. We can't give up yet. All we need is water and fire to cook. We can open a stall here and sell some delicious Green Pepper Steak. We can get people to come, and it'll become popular. Then, Master Chouyu would surely forgive us."

"It's started." Ya Xue grinned impishly. "Another one of Mao-sama's out-of-the-box ideas."

"That's a good idea." Mei Li beamed. "Let's do it!"

"Is this gonna work?" Sanche wondered.

"Sanche, if we work together, we can make a delicious Green Pepper Steak." Mao insisted. "All right, we did it!" he beamed after they set up a rather simple store front.

"Where will we get the ingredients?" Sanche asked.

"I can ask some friends." Mei Li offered. "I have lots of connections."

"So, the rest is up to us." Mao beamed.

"The standard Green Pepper Steak combines the crispness of vegetables with the tenderness of meat." Sanche mused, firing up the wok. "Both factors must be balanced well."

"It's important to cut the vegetables properly." Mao related. "Bamboo shoots!" he started slicing up the bamboo. "Next are... the green peppers. Then, the meat. All sliced must be of the same size. That's how we ensure a good dish. Season the meat properly, then we're all set. I pass it on to our star, Sanche. We'll do the bamboo shoots first, since they take longer to cook."

"Add lots of oil, and put in the sliced bamboo shoots." Sanche took over

"Next comes the sliced meat." Mao continued.

"He's great." Mei Li gushed. "He doesn't even need to use chopsticks to cook."

"We strain out the oil," Sanche put the bamboo shoots and sliced meat aside. "And add the green peppers. Quickly toss back into the wok and season with sauce. We'll have to fry it quickly."

"They're having so much fun." Mei Li muttered. "Mao cuts well, and Sanche cooks well. If they work together, they can make the perfect Green Pepper Steak. It looks great!" she beamed after Sanche dished up.

"Let's taste it." Sanche readied his chopsticks. "This is good!"" he gushed. "It has a distinct taste when chewing. And that's all because the vegetables are all evenly cooked."

"You're right." Mei LI agreed, taking a taste. "The way you cut the vegetables definitely makes a difference. Sanche, this is great. I'm sure my Dad will definitely forgive you. Mao, Ya Xue, try it. So, is it delicious?" she pressed after the two Szuchuan natives gave the dish a taste test. "What's wrong?" she blinked, hearing Ya Xue's barely audible sigh.

"You realized it, right, Mao-sama." Ya Xue looked at her young master.

"Yeah," Mao nodded. "I forgot the most important thing. This Green Pepper Steak won't do at all."

"What do you mean, Mao?" Mei Li asked.

"This Green Pepper Streak has a weakness." Mao replied. "Master Chouyu will not accept this."

"What's wrong with it?" Sanche pressed.

"It's well-made, it tastes good and all the basics are there." Mao answered. "It's cooked in the proper order, too. Therein lies its weakness."

"You're right." Sanche realized the same thing.

"What's wrong with this Green Pepper Steak?" Mei Li was confused. "I can't find a bad point. Doesn't it taste good?"

"Green Pepper Steak at Yousen Shuka can't just be 'good'." Sanche explained.

"We'll have to start over again." the two boys chorused.

"Perfect synchronization!" Ya Xue gaped in astonishment.

* * *

"Damn it, the sun is rising!" Mao cursed, when the sun shone on his face.

"Can't we think of any good ideas?" Sanche hissed.

"I think the Green Pepper Steak you made was delicious!" Mei Li snapped. "I don't understand what's wrong. What are you guys talking about? What kind of standard should Yousen Shuka's Green Pepper Steak have?"

"Mei Li, you really shouldn't..." Ya Xue warned, seeing the enraged girl about to kick the persimmon tree. "Oh dear..." she winced when the ripe fruit rained on the redhead.

"This is disgusting!" Mei Li whined. "It's mushy and I'm all sticky."

"That's it!" Mao exclaimed when an idea came to him. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Sanche asked.

"Look." Mao turned to Mei Li.

* * *

"Why don't we have a taste of your Green Pepper Steak?" Chouyu asked, taking a seat.

"Yes..." Mei Li nodded. "Mao, Sanche, three servings of Green Pepper Steak."

 _It's very mild._ Chouyu mused, tasting the dish. _A new taste. A sweet taste that adds deeper flavor. What's the secret ingredient?_ "I see." he spotted the persimmon tree and the basket underneath it. "You added persimmons in it."

"Yes," Mao nodded. "We used the ripe persimmons left on the tree."

"And how do you use the persimmons?" Chouyu asked.

"Persimmons are at their sweetest when ripe and almost spoiled." Mao explained. "We made a paste from them and used them instead of sugar. We added soy sauce and other flavors to create a very mild taste. It deepens the taste of the Green Pepper Steak that we made."

"Ripe persimmons have a natural sweet flavor that goes well with vegetables." Chouyu added. "It helps deepen the overall flavor. This is a great Green Pepper Steak dish."

"Dad, it seems to be very popular." Mei Li stated.

"Can you please forgive Sanche?" Mao requested. "Please give him another chance."

"Nothing beats a seasonal ingredient, right, Chouyu?" Master Lu joked. "It takes skill to use ripe persimmons, crush them into paste, and use them in a dish to enhance the taste. It's all about how you use your ingredients. And they came up with the idea in just one day. They might just be better than any seasonal ingredient."

"You're right." Chouyu conceded.

"Well then, Sanche, Mao." Master Lu turned to the boys. "I ask both of you, what is Yousen Shuka's tradition?"

"That's..." Mao stated.

"To break tradition!" both boys chorused.

"Well said. "Master Lu beamed. "We don't have a fixed flavor at Yousen Shuka. We break tradition all the time, constantly experimenting with new tastes and ideas. Therefore, this Green Pepper Steak is suitable for our restaurant. I also need to break tradition in Sanche's case, isn't that right, Chouyu?"

"Yes," Chouyu nodded. "Effective immediately, the staffing limit is abolished. Sanche, we'll take you back. See you tomorrow."

"Yes!" Sanche nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Sanche had brought out his knife, a chopping block and a white radish. Making the first chop, he halved the carrot and started slicing. "I did it!" he beamed, a slice floating under the moon. "A hazy moon slice!"

"You sure overcame your Aichmophobia real fast." Ya Xue remarked.

"You're still up." Sanche blinked.

"You've decided then." Ya Xue stated plainly.

"Yeah." Sanche nodded.

"Have you told Mao-sama?" the bond-servant asked.

"Do you _really_ think he'll let me leave?" Sanche deathpanned.

"Good point." Ya Xue admitted. "Here." she tossed a flask to him.

"This is..." Sanche frowned.

"I figured you'll need more of my healing paste." Ya Xue replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Dumpling Brothers

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 5, and here's Chapter 6. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it _so_ hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 6: Dumpling Brothers

* * *

Ya Xue frowned briefly as she pondered on what to write to Sanche in Shanghai. Smiling slightly, she took p the brush and started penning her letter.

 _How are you, Sanche? It's New Year in Canton right now and it's also the busiest time of the year. Did you know that the most entertaining event is the Dumpling Tournament, where restaurants that make the best five dumplings are selected from over five thousand restaurants? And that they all compete for the title of Best Dumpling in Canton? I wonder what dumplings Chouyu-sama is going to make. I'd better go before Mao-sama gets up to one of his antics again. Until next time, stay healthy._

* * *

"He put some green powder on the dough." Mao noticed Chouyu upturn a bowl of powder into the dumpling dough he prepared. "It's as if the dumpling skins are flying through the air." he gaped, seeing Chouyu stack the prepared skins. "He's so quick. What fast hands!" he gushed, as Chouyu started wrapping the dumplings.

"It's very pleasing to the eye; green dumplings with a red sauce." one of the older cook remarked, seeing Chouyu presented the cooked dumplings in the shape of a phoenix.

"I've never seen anything like it." Mao gasped.

"It's as if a green phoenix was spreading its wings, preparing to soar into the sky." another cook added.

"I present... Jade Phoenix Dumpling." Chouyu declared.

"This red sauce..." Ya Xue blinked.

"That's right." Chouyu confirmed. "I got the idea from the dumplings in your hometown. 'Dumplings in Chili Oil'. Try it."

"Yes." Mao nodded and took a bite. "The sauce is sweet yet sour. It has a very rich taste. This is different from the dumplings back home. It's very full-bodied. What's in this dumpling... I got it! It was boiled spinach powder that he placed in the dough. The spinach's sweetness brings out the spices in the sauce."

"Hey, everyone!" one of the cooks hurried in. "Have you heard? There's a really popular dumpling stall in town. The fried dumplings in this place are said to be terribly delicious. Everyone in town is saying that they have this tournament locked up."

"Fried dumplings..." Mao trailed.

"Where is this place?" Mei Li asked.

* * *

"Toutou House's dumplings are also good." Mao praised, returning to Yousen Shuka later that night.

"Mao, how can you eat so much?" Mei Li sighed. "I'm stuffed."

"Did you hear that?" Ya Xue's sensitive ears picked up a crashing sound in a nearby alley and the three teens saw Al of the famed Dumplings Brothers run out of the alley.

"Are you okay?" Mao asked, the trio hurrying over to the victim.

"Chouyu-sama!" Ya Xue gaped.

"Father?" Mei LI exclaimed.

"It's bad." Ya Xue remarked, seeing Chouyu rest a hand on his injured right arm. "He fractured his arm."

* * *

"With his injury, we can no longer compete in the tournament." Mei Li informed the other chefs the next day, Chouyu's arm was in a cloth sling. "And we worked so hard to win this year, too."

"This is definitely sabotage to keep Chouyu-sensei from winning the dumpling tournament." one of the chefs surmised.

"Damn it!" Mao was riled up. "I definitely won't forgive them! I'm going to find who did this, and pay them back!"

"Idiots!" Chouyu roared. "We're cooks. If you're going to fight, fight with cooking."

"But you can't cook." Mei Li pointed out. "How are we going to do that?"

"Someone will take my place." Chouyu decided. "Taking my place will be... Mao. You will make the dumplings."

"Me?" Mao blinked.

* * *

"Mei Li, I've decided on tomorrow's dumplings." Mao hissed, glaring at the smug Dumplings Brothers who had made a mess in the Canton Dumpling House. "Chouyu-san told us to fight with cooking. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to fight fried dumplings with fried dumplings. It's on, Dumpling Brothers!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Dirty Trap! Cornered Mao

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 6, and here's Chapter 7. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it _so_ hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 7: Dirty Trap! Cornered Mao

* * *

"Mao, aren't our dumplings ready?" Mei Li urged, seeing the plates over at the Dumpling Brothers' stall pile up.

"No, I'm starting to fry them now." Mao replied. "Okay, they're ready." he lifted the wok cover.

"Our fight has just began." Mei Li remarked, the others taking a quick taste test of Mao's fried dumplings. "What is this?" she exclaimed. "It tastes awful!"

"What?" Mao gaped. "It can't be... why is this...?" he took a bite.

"This is why." Chouyu replied, scooping up the pot of sauce with a ladle.

"This doesn't taste right." Ya Xue stated, dipping a finger into the ladle to taste the liquid.

"This isn't what I prepared." Mao agreed, tasting the sauce.

"What's going on, Mao?" one of the chefs asked.

"I don't know." Mao admitted. "I've never made anything like this."

"It must be them!" Mei Li glared at the Dumpling Brothers. "I've had enough! I'm going to complain to the Canton Chef Association."

"Forget it." Chouyu stopped the rest of the staff. "We have no evidence."

"We can still make it." Mao declared. "We just have to start over again." he poured out the spoiled sauce. "Whoever they are, and whatever they do, in order to defend my pride as a chef, I'll beat them through cooking."

"We'll do our best too." Mei Li beamed, seeing the two Szuchuanese go back to the wok.

* * *

"You cooked the dumplings the way I expected, Mao." Chouyu remarked, giving the finished dumpling a taste.

"Can I have one?" Master Lo Wen inquired, having been rejected by the Dumpling Brothers.

"Sure." Mao blinked. "Welcome. Please eat them without dipping them in the sauce."

"Without dipping them in the sauce?" the aged Master echoed. "They look so simple, unlike the dumplings from the other stands. But they smell good. Let me try. I see." he took a bite. "I've got it. I know the secret of the aroma that I noticed awhile ago. You used soup instead of water when frying."

"Yes, you're right." Mao was surprised. "I wanted to add some flavor to the skins too. I used broken pork bones to make a bone marrow soup."

"So the aroma I smelled was the scent of the soup." Master Lo Wen mused. "Just as I thought. This dumpling definitely won't need any sauce, just as you said. The soup penetrates well into the skin, giving it a savory flavor. But that isn't the only thing you did. The skin is neither stick nor powdery. This light texture... you mixed something extra into the dough."

"What did you put in, Mao?" Mei Li asked.

"Mao-sama had me use..." Ya Xue stated.

"A yam." Master Lo Wen finished the sentence.

"You're right..." Ya Xue blinked in astonishment, bringing out the leftover yam.

"I thought so." Master Lo Wen nodded. "Now, let me try one more. Every time I eat a dumpling, I taste and discover something new. The filling is meltingly smooth. Flavorful juice fills my mouth every time I chew. Its spiciness stimulates my tongue. The secret of this is... that." he pointed to a plate of lard cubes.

"You're right." Mao concurred. "That's pork back lard marinated with chili oil. I mixed it in the filling, and it melts a the dumpling is heated. The lard moistens the entire filling and spreads the spiciness evenly."

"I see." Mei Li realized. "That's why it disappears by the time the dumplings are cooked."

"They look like ordinary fried dumplings at a glance." Master Lo Wen smiled. "But they have many layers of secrets to satisfy those who eat them. The wonder of fried dumplings is drawn out so much. I've never eaten anything like this before."

 _Who is he?_ Mao wondered.

 _This intensity..._ Ya Xue saw the sheer power hidden behind the aged Master's eyes. _Could he be..._

"It was very good." Master Lo Wen put down the empty plate. "Thank you very much. You seem to have quite a palate. Then, may I have one more? Drat, they found me." he sighed when a troop of government officials knelt before him. "Would you guys like some ,too? It's good."

"The governor-general of Canton ordered us to escort you." the leader stated. "He didn't want you to come here without proper protection, Master Lo Wen."

"Master Lo Wen, I didn't know you were here." Elder Kuan knelt before the aged Master.

"Chouyu-san, who is that old man?" Mao stammered.

"He oversaw the Emperor's kitchen long before Admiral Lee." Chouyu explained. "He's the legendary authority in China's cooking society, Master Lo Wen. After he quit his government position, he disappeared. It seems he had been traveling China, searching for good dishes and chefs. I never expected to see him here."

"You're Karao, right?" Master Lo Wen turned to the elder of the Dumpling Brothers. "Have you ever thought about what the diners actually want? I asked for one more dish, not because I was hungry. But because, just like Mao's, your cooking was truly good. And you rejected me. I felt very sorry for that. Let me tell you clearly; you better adjust your attitude as a chef before you call yourself a chef."

"Okay, lets catch up to them!" Mao beamed, the crowd having shifted over to the Yousen Shuka stall after Master Lo Wen's recommendation.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Elder Kuan wondered behind the heavy curtain after it was announced that the Dumplings Brothers had tied with Yousen Shuka. "This has never happened before."

"Why don't you do it again?" Maser Lo Wen suggested. "I apologize for making impertinent remarks to the tournament sponsor, Elder Kuan. No one will ever be happy even if we tried to differentiate their dumplings. I would like to eat their dumplings one more time." he stepped up on stage. "How's that?" he addressed the crowd. "What do you think, everybody? I guess it's settled." he nodded as the crowd roared in agreement.

"Good." Elder Kuan stepped up. "The Dumpling Brothers and Yousen Shuka will compete again tomorrow."

"However," Master Lo Wen silenced the crowd. "I want them to compete with dumplings different from the ones they cooked today. It would be boring to eat the same thing again. That's my only reason."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Final Battle

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 7, and here's Chapter 8. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it _so_ hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

* * *

"Who's there?" Al demanded, when a ladle stopped him from adding salt into Mao's ingredients. "Chouyu..."

"Are you really a chef, acting in this way?" Chouyu scolded.

"Don't be naive." Al snorted. "Winning is everything. My ani-chan always said so."

"No matter what measure you take?" Chouyu pressed.

"Shut up!" Al snapped. "Having the name 'Yousen' has spoiled you. You'll never know how my ani-chan feels. After all, customers always trust big names and fancy titles. My ani-chan had to struggle in this cold-hearted world."

"So, that's it..." Chouyu noted. "All this time, you've been trying to make a name for yourself. You're spoiled! A chef does not rely on either a big name or a fancy title. He relies on his pride. Take Mao for instance; his small body bears the pride of a chef. He fights desperately to win. If your brother wants to throw away his pride for victory, then he's not fit to be a chef."

"What's that?" Al glared. "My ani-chan is not wrong!"

"Stop and listen, damn it!" Chouyu barked.

"Damn it!" Al cursed and fled, breaking a pot and waking Mao up.

"Go wash your face and prepare for the day." Chouyu instructed. "I'll be looking forward to your dumplings." he tossed Ya Xue the ladle and walked off.

"Everyone, please watch." Mao requested. "Behold, my dragon will now awaken." stepping on the blower, steam emerged from the steamer, causing the shrimp dumpling

* * *

within to rise. "Everyone, this is my Rising Dragon Dumpling'. Everyone, please try the dumpling first." he added, the gathering crowd inquiring about the explanation.

"I get it." Master Lo Wen peered into Mao's dumpling. "That's why it moved."

"Mao..." Mei Li muttered worriedly as the voting started.

"Don't worry, I did everything I could." Mao assured.

* * *

"We did it!" Mao whooped, the clay pot where the voting balls were thrown was broken and revealing that Yousen Shuka had won by a one-sided majority.

"Wait a minute!" Al barked. "I want an explanation. So a dumpling moved a little bit. Who cares? It's such a trivial matter. My ani-chan's Dragon Dumpling shouldn't have lost to it."

"Elder Kuan." Master Lo Wen turned to the tournament sponsor.

"All right." Elder Kuan voiced. "Let me examine both dumplings here. First of all, presentation is key to every dish. Karao's dragon was masterfully arranged with the technique of a master craftsman. It is therefore above criticism in that respect. But than anything, we should laud the creativity of Mao's dragon dumpling, which moved as if it were alive. Mao, please disclose the secret now. I'm sure everyone wants to know this more than anything else."

"The secret is this: two kinds of skin." Mao brought out two dumpling skins.

"This dumpling is wrapped in two kinds of skins." Ya Xue explained. "A clear starch skin on top, and a flour skin at the bottom. So, when it is steamed, there's difference in the expansion of each skin. In other words, the bottom portion expands more than the top, causing the dragon to 'move'."

"Quit kidding me!" Al snapped. "Even if the dumpling moved, that is absolutely nothing to do with taste."

"But it does have a significance." Mao corrected. "When it moves, the gap between the skins and the filling is closed. This locks in the flavor of the shrimp, and increases the unity of the dumpling's taste at the same time."

"Unity?" Al echoed. "That's the basis of any steamed dumpling."

"How is that different from my dumplings?" Karao pressed. "They also have unity. And all the savory taste of the shrimp too..." he was cut off when Chouyu brought Mao's steamer right in his face and Karao took a bite. "It can't be!" he realized. "To think that he resorted to this... we lost, Al." he admitted.

"He finally realized it." Elder Kuan noted.

"Look at this." Karao showed Al the empty shrimp head. "It's the brain. The shrimp brains have all been neatly removed. Mao mixed them into the filling. When the dumpling moves, the skins form a tight seal. He locked the taste of the entire shrimp inside. This determines the superiority of his dumplings over mine. What a last resort this is."

"Your unbeatable dumpling did not have one last finishing touch." Mater Lo Wen stepped up. "I admit that your technique is better than Mao's. But there are factors that just can't be precisely calculated. Sincerity to your customers: that's the starting point of being a chef. This sincerity is exactly what you lack. Once you understand this, I'm sure you will become a famous chef. You have my word. Work hard."

"We lost." Karao told Al. "We lost completely."

"Admiral Lee." Mao greeted the arriving Admiral.

"You did very well, Mao." Admiral Lee praised. "You've progressed quicker than I expected. It seems the time has finally come. Mao, the reason I wanted you in Canton was for you to challenge the Canton Super Chef licensure examination."

"Super Chef licensure examination?" Mao gaped.

"There are only a few Super Chefs." Admiral Lee added. "In Szuchuan, your mother, Pai. In Canton, you have Master Lou and Chouyu. Only about ten people have qualified for the highest distinction of the Chinese cooking world: Super Chef. This test may greatly direct your future path. Wouldn't you like to challenge it to test your skills?"

"I will support you, Mao." Master Lo Wen stated.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Challenging Dream - The Super Chef Exam

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 8, and here's Chapter 9. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it _so_ hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 9: Challenging Dream - The Super Chef Exam

* * *

"What's wrong, daddy?" the drunk Mei Li stumbled over to her father. "Why are you so deeply in thought? Drink with the rest of us."

"You reek of alcohol." Chouyu remarked.

"Is that so?" Mei Li wondered. "Anyway, Daddy, is the Super Chef Exam difficult?"

"Of course it is." Chouyu stood up. "You're sadly mistaken if you think it will be as easy as before. The Super Chef Exam in Canton is said to be the most difficult in China. That makes the honor and responsibility of becoming a Super Chef that much more serious."

"Tell me, Daddy." Mei Li prodded. "How was it when you took the exam?"

"The theme dish was congee." Chouyu recalled. "We has to express youth with it."

"Express youth with congee?" Mao echoed.

"So, what happened?" Mei Li pressed.

"It was very puzzling." Chouyu admitted. "So I..."

"Hey Mao, Ya Xue!" one of the cooks called. "There's a lady who wants to see you two."

"She wants to see us?" Ya Xue blinked.

"Looks like you made a fan with your performance at the dumpling tournament." Chouyu remarked.

"No way." Mao chuckled.

"Chouyu-sama, I mean no offense, but are you by any chance _dodging_ the subject?" Ya Xue inquired.

* * *

"Did you want to see me?" Mao asked, greeting his visitor.

"Why, she's much old than you." Me Li remarked, peering closer at the female visitor. "I'm younger and look much more beautiful."

"Nee-chen!" Mao threw himself into his sister's arms.

"Karin-sama, why are you..." Ya Xue stammered.

"What?" Mei Li gaped. "You're Mao's sister?"

"I'm glad you're doing so well, Mao." Karin smiled. "You've worked hard, too, Ya Xue." she looked at the family's bond-servant.

"Nee-chan!" Mao sobbed. "It's really you, nee-chan!"

"You're Karin, Mao's big sister?" Mei Li blinked. "I'm..."

"You must be Mei Li." Karin looked at the younger girl. "Mao talks about you all the time in his letters. He says you take good care of him."

"This is my sister." Mao introduced Karin to the arriving Chouyu. "This is Chouyu-san, Mei Li's father and the assistant head chef of this restaurant.

"I'm Karin." Karin bowed. "Thank you for being so kind of Mao and Ya Xue."

"No, the pleasure is ours." Chouyu replied. "Welcome to Yousen Shuka."

"Nee-chan, is that?" Mao beamed, hearing the horse neigh and spotting the bags on the horse's back.

"That's right." Karin nodded. "It's your present."

"It's the bag that Mom kept her secret spices and cooking oils." Mao gushed.

"I thought you might find some use of them." Karin noted.

"Great!"" Mao beamed. "Mei Li, Ya Xue, please help me!"

"Now please." Chouyu gestured. "Make yourself at home."

"Mao, what's inside this?" Mei Li asked, dragging an heavy object on the floor. "It's way too heavy. For real..." she sighed and unsealed the bag. "What's this thing doing inside?" she wondered. "Heavy..." she winced, carrying the black slab of rock over to the bushes and dumping it.

* * *

"Everyone, we will now commence the exam." the official declared. "As usual, we will grade the dishes in the order of their completion. The time limit is until sundown today. Furthermore, only five contestants will pass this part of the exam. In other words, the exam is over when the first five people have passed. we'll now reveal the theme. The theme is..." he voiced, as his assistants rolled down a giant parchment from the top of the wall. "Noodles! Next, the content of the dish!" he added, a second parchment was rolled down.

"Country Scholar Without Peer." Mao read the words.

"Incomparable?" Ya Xue frowned.

"Bring your ingredients by noon, and give us your answer in the Cooking Arena." the official instructed.

"That's fast." Ya Xue blinked, seeing the other chefs running off to the market.

"What are you doing Mao?" Mei Li pressed.

"Wait a minute." Mao sighed. "What is this 'incomparable'?" he sat on the ground. "It's not the name of an ingredient."

"Xiao He once said, 'Every general is rare.'" a voice stated. "'But a man like Han Hshin is incomparable'."

"You're..." Ya Xue breathed. "At that time..."

"That was what Xiao He, the Prime Minister of the Han Dynasty, once said about the great general Han Hshin." Fei explained. "Incomparable. Someone so great that there's no one else like him in the country."

"No one else like him in the country..." Mao trailed.

"You made the 'Rising Dragon Dumpling'." Fei reminded. "It should be possible for you." with that, he walked off.

* * *

T _he future of Canton's cooking world is in here._ Mao mused, mentally dejected when he saw the numerous cooks hard at work. _They're taking the test with everything they've got. And I... I'm supposed to find my path, but I'm going to lose even before I start to fight._

"Where do the roots of your cooking lie?" Fei interjected. "When in doubt, it is best to return to your roots."

"The roots of my cooking." Mao found an empty stove and dug into the bag he brought along, bringing out Pai's kitchen knife. "That's it!" an idea struck him. "I got it. That's it. It must be in here." he dug into the bag once more.

"What are you looking for, Mao?" Mei Li asked.

"It's that thing." Mao replied, searching. "If I had it..."

"That's strange." Ya Xue frowned, taking a good look at the items Mao had upturned on the stove. "It's got to be in there somewhere."

"What exactly are you two talking about?" Mei Li inquired.

"Mei Li, is this everything Karin-sama brought with her?" Ya Xue asked.

"I think so." Mei Li replied.

"It can't be." Mao muttered. "How could it not be in here?"

"There was a knife, a soup ladle, spices..." Mei Li counted with her fingers. "There was some big black rock thing." she exclaimed.

"That's it!" Ya Xue shouted. "Where did you put it, Mei Li?"

"I thought it was just a rock, so I..." Mei Li stammered. "It was heavy, so I tossed it out in the yard. I'll go." she offered. "It's my fault. I'll be back so you can make it in time."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Incomparable Noodles

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 9, and here's Chapter 10. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 10: Incomparable Noodles

* * *

"Mao!" Mei Li called from the door. "Sorry, I'm late." she pulled the rock in. "Someone has already passed the test?" she gaped. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Don't worry about it." Mao assured. "Now that I have this, everything will be okay."

"By the way, what is that rock?" Mei Li asked.

"Just watch." Ya Xue smiled as she raised the hammer and stated smashing the rocks into pieces.

"Ya Xue, what does that rock have to do with cooking?" Mei Li asked.

"This rock... will change into noodles that are incomparable." Mao replied.

"A rock that changes noodles?" Mei Li echoed.

"I'm done, Mao-sama." Ya Xue reported.

"Thanks, Ya Xue, you're a great help." Mao nodded. "Now to put this into boiling water." he threw the smashed rock bits into the wok. "Boil it slow and long for my incomparable noodles to finish.

"Raw wheat?" Mei Li exclaimed, seeing Mao dry frying the wheat. "You haven't grounded it yet?"

"Before grinding, the wheat should be lightly roasted." Mao explained. "This reduces excess moisture and gives it a stronger aroma."

"Why are you doing it now?" Mei Li fumed. "You should have done all that before I got here."

"Mei Li, calm down." Ya Xue chided, as Mao started grinding the wheat. "Mao-sama simply wanted the freshness of newly-ground flour."

"Now, I'll knead it." Mao readied the flour on the chopping board. "Make a depression in the center of the flour, and put in lots of eggs."

"Here's some water for kneading." Mei Li brought in a cup of water.

"Hold it." Mao stopped her. "I won't use a single drop of water to knead my incomparable noodles."

"What's all this nonsense?" Mei Li snapped. "If you knead it this way, it will clump into a ball. If you try to make noodles with it, then... it will never turn into noodles."

"Just have faith in my incomparable noodles, Mei Li." Mao assured as he started kneading the dough.

"The wok seems ready, Mao-sama." Ya Xue reported, as Mao kneaded his dough.

"The sand from that weird rock has sunk to the bottom." Mei Li gushed. "It was so muddy before, but now it looks so clear."

"To be honest,this pure, clear liquid, is the cornerstone of it all." Ya Xue winked. "Mao-sama." she scooped a bowl of the lye water from the wok and handed it to her young master.

"We pour this onto the dough." Mao added, pouring the lye water into the dent in the dough.

"But why is the liquid from the boiling sand so important?" Mei Li asked.

"Just watch." Mao grinned. "Good." he beamed. "I guess that will do. Ya Xue, can you help me stretch it out?"

"Leave it to me, Mao-sama." Ya Xue smiled, taking hold on a stick that had the dough wound around it.

"This is... my Incomparable Noodles!" Mao declared and starting running backwards as Ya Xue stayed put. "More!" he continued backing off. "Not yet! I think that's enough." he reached the other end of the room. "Ya Xue, let go!"

"Yes!" Ya Xue nodded and released the stick, the noodles were now kneaded in mid-air before landing on the chopping block as it continued kneading itself.

"Now, separate into handfuls while squeezing them." Mao split the dough into five portions. "The noodles are done."

"Add the soup, the broth." Mei Li urged. "Hurry, you don't have much time."

"Soup broth isn't needed in my Incomparable Noodles." Mao remarked and tossed his seasonings into the wok and started cooking. "Add lard, and add green onions, garlic, ginger and red pepper. Mix it in with the boiled noodles, and fry."

"Mao-sama!" Ya Xue warned, her eyes turning to the incense stick that indicated the amount of time.

"All right, it's done!" Mao declared. "Here! I'm finished!" he raised his hand.

"I'm finished, Examiners!" Wang Hu declared at the same time.

"Now, we'll examine the dish of Wang Hu from Xiaolin Kuan." the Chief Examiner stated. "This..." he gaped, tasting the meat. "It isn't roast pork."

"They're from the corners of the pork rib, called Dongpo's Pork." Wang Hu supplied.

"So tell me, Wang Hu." the Chief Examiner stated. "How is this noodle incomparable?"

"Well, Dongpo's Pork is invented by Su Dongpo, the great poet and statesman of the Song Dynasty." Wang Hu explained. "'Time is more precious than gold'. Su Dongpo is among the Incomparables that our country boasts about."

"We will now give our decision." the Chief Examiner declared, after a short discussion.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Last Battle! Taste Battle Stadium

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 10, and here's Chapter 11. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 11: The Last Battle! Taste Battle Stadium

* * *

"Wang Hu of Xiaolin Kuan," the chief examiner passed his judgment. "You have failed."

"What?" Wang Hu gasped. "I failed? Are you guys kidding me? What's wrong with my noodles, huh?"

"The noodles with Dongpo Pork was good." the chief examiner admitted. "But you do not understand the personality of Su Dongpo. Dongpo's Pork was invented by Su Dongpo, a great man who lived a noble life. He never bragged nor showed off. But you took Dongpo's Pork and dressed it with all sort s of delicacies. This proved that you have absolutely no knowledge of Su Dongpo. Therefore, your dish is unworthy of the title 'Incomparable'. Leave this place quietly. You are next." the panel of examiners stood before Mao's table after Wang Hu was tossed out. "There's no soup or topping." he looked at the bowl of steaming noodles. "This looks just like a bowl of just ordinary noodles. Liu Mao Xing, are you asking us to eat this?" the chief examiner asked.

"Yes, that's right." Mao nodded.

"Impossible!" the chief examiner was stunned after he took a bite. "The noodles snapped at my teeth. I've never tasted noodles as firm as these. Liu Mao Xing." he stated. "How did you make these noodles?"

"Bu using this." Ya Xue replied, presenting a bowl of lye water.

"I just mixed a few drops of this in the dough." Mao explained. "I didn't need any water to knead the noodles. It's lye water."

"Lye water?" the chief examiner was stunned. "The legendary lye water?"

"Please let me explain," Ya Xue stated. "The city of Lanchow, located in the Kansu Province, has a secret liquid called 'lye water'. Adding a few drops of this to noodle dough will make the noodles contract and become very firm. Lye water is made by boiling crushed bits of Lanchow rocks, and using only the top of the mixture. The rocks themselves come from the Gobi desert, where weeds are cocked in hole to become charcoal. The charcoal is then frozen to harden it. You could say it's a man-made rock."

"This is the rock?" the chief examiner peered at the remnant of the leftover Lanchow rock. "This is the first time I've ever seen a real lye water rock. How did you obtain such a rare item?"

"This was used by my Mother, at Kikkaro in Szuchuan." Mao replied. "Whenever she made noodles, she always boiled this rock. I used the same technique as my Mother in order to make my noodles. The lye water is very important."

"But the taste of the noodles isn't solely determined by the firmness." one of the examiners noted.

"Yes, the scent of flour isn't every strong." the chief examiner agreed. "Since no water is used, you can actually taste the eggs."

"I seasoned it with spices soaked in lard." Mao added. "I added green onions,, ginger and hot peppers, and then cooked it for an hour."

"I see." the chief examiner nodded. "That's why the lard in the noodles absorbed the sweet taste of the spices. By using so little, you brought out the inherent sweetness of the noodles to great effect. So let me ask you. Liu Mao Xing, how are these noodles incomparable?"

"I think that the most important thing in cooking is taste." Mao presented his explanation. "General Han Hshin from the Han Dynasty was regarded as incomparable. His strength was measured by his body, not by his weapons. That's why I didn't use any toppings or soup, and placed everything into the noodles. It is the best noodle in China: it's incomparable."

"Liu Mao Xing of Yousen Shuka has passed." the chief examiner declared. "The preliminary round of the Super Chef Examination is over." he took his place on the stone steps. "The main exam will now commence. Finalists, assemble in front of the main gate. The real exam begins now." he told the contestants as the gates opened. "Come inside."

* * *

"The main Super Chef Examination will now begin." Reika declared from her position on top of the Cooking Arena wall.

"It couldn't..." Ya Xue recognized the woman. "Reika-sama... so Reika-sama is going to be the judge of this round..."

"We will now commence." Reika announced. "You are going to use..." she started as a huge scroll was rolled down the wall. "Once again, noodles. And the new subject is..." she added, a second scroll was rolled down the wall. "Mock noodles. The time limit is when the moon sits over that flag. That is all. Begin!"

* * *

"Mao-sama?" Ya Xue blinked when Mao ran over to the well.

"There she is." Mao beamed, spotting the fish he wanted.

"What are you going to catch?" Mei Li asked as Mao climbed onto the well's wall and picked up the fishing net.

"Mao-sama!" Ya Xue exclaimed when Mao fell into the water.

Taking a few gulps of air, Mao ducked into the water again before he surfaced with a catfish in his arms. "I got one!" he declared. "My answer for noodles that are not noodles... is this!"

"A catfish?" Ya Xue echoed in confusion.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Handsome Teenage Chef, Fei

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 11, and here's Chapter 12. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 12: The Handsome Teenage Chef, Fei

* * *

"Noodles that are not noodles..." Mei Li wondered. "Why are you using a catfish, Mao?"

"Catfish can be transformed into many different dishes." Mao explained. "See?" he moved the fish's flesh. "Although catfish meat is fatty, the taste is mild and simple. It doesn't have a muddy smell like other river fish."

"But how does catfish transform into noodles?" Mei Li asked. "Mao, this isn't the time to be playing." she chided, seeing Mao juggle the eggs.

"I'm not playing." Mao corrected. "Ya Xue, can you lift that ladle up high towards me? That's right." he grinned as Ya Xue lifted the ladle slightly above her head. "Let's begin." and used the ladle to split the egg yolks from the egg whites.

"You're mixing the egg yolk with the noodles, right?" Mei Li asked.

"Nope, I'm using the egg white." Mao tsked. "i want to keep the simple taste of the catfish, so I'm only using the white. It's hardened a bit." he mixed in the egg white. "Now to add some cooking wine."

"Why are you using that?" Mei Li wondered.

"Let me explain this," Ya Xue went into lecture mode. "By pouring cooking wine into the heated wok, excess water and alcohol is evaporated, leaving behind the taste of the wine. The taste of the wine is used as a secret ingredient. The good taste of noodles actually comes from its main ingredient, cereal grain; and cooking wine is also made from cereal. Therefore, this ingredient compliments the catfish."

"Mao, that piece cloth has a lot of holes." Mei LI blinked, seeing Mao produce a white cloth with hole punctured in it.

"Here we go." Mao poured the mixture onto the cloth and squeezed noodles strands through the holes. "Catfish mock noodles, complete!" he declared. "It's still raw, but you can try it."

"I've never tasted anything like it." Mei Li gaped, giving the uncooked noodles a taste test. "It's doesn't taste fishy or has the muddy smell of river fish. It has a simple taste, with just the right amount of fat. I can taste something very deep... it's the table wine you've added." she realized. "It doesn't have the powdery taste of regular noodles. That's why these mock noodles taste great."

"It's perfect for making noodles that are not noodles." Mao beamed and took a taste.

"Mao-sama?" Ya Xue blinked, seeing Mao's rather dead expression.

"I can't... I can't taste anything!" Mao panicked, after dipping a finger into the salt bowl to taste the salt and sipping the soy sauce from its ladle. "Something's wrong with my tongue! I can't taste anything at all! Why is this happening? It's no use." he muttered, taking a bite of the spring onion and an apple each. "I can't taste anything at all. Without my sense of taste, I can't do anything. Why must this happen?" he wailed.

"Mao-sama, calm down!" Ya Xue tried to pacify her frantic young master.

"Mao, open your mouth please." Fei requested and stuffed a salt rock into the younger boy's mouth. "Can you taste anything?"

"I suspected as much." Ya Xue muttered and tilted Mao's head to the right. "Just as I thought." she pulled out an acupuncture needle from behind Mao's ear.

"Salty!" Mao spat out the salt slab. "This is... the salt my sister brought for me. Fei, why did you do that? It's so salty! It's back." he looked at Mei Li. "I cant taste again. What's that?" he looked at the thin needle between Ya Xue's fingers.

"Mao-sama, I apologize for letting my guard down." Ya Xue replied. "I found this acupuncture needle stuck behind your ear; there's a nerve cluster in that area that controls the sense of taste. Mao-sama's taste buds are paralyzed by this needle."

"Why is that needle there?" Mao gaped.

"I suspect..." Fei frowned. "One of the chefs put it in when you were distracted. You need to be careful. Concentrate harder."

"Wait, Fei." Mao voiced. "Why are you so nice to me? I'm sure you want to win this battle, too. So why help me?"

"I honestly don't know, but I will tell you this." Fei replied. "I own a debt to Master Pai, your mother."

"Mom?" Mao echoed. "Fei, you owed my mom a something? Did you know my mother? But, you said you honestly don't know. Why don't you remember?"

"It happened when I was little." Fei replied. "So my memories are hazy."

"What's wrong?" Ya Xue hurried over the obviously in pain Fei. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"For me, cooking has only been a terrible and sad experience." Fei related. "I've experienced happiness just once in my life after that. It was when I encountered a particular person."

"Pai-sama found him unconscious in front of Kikkaro." Ya Xue supplied. "Of course Mao-sama was still a baby back then."

"A bowl of soup warmed my body and thawed my frozen heart and soul." Fei continued. "So the person who taught me that good food should not only be tasty, but it should make people happy, it was your mother, Master Pai. I can remember everything that happened that night. It is the only precious memory I have left. But I will no longer think of you as Master Pai's son from now on. Just like the other talented chefs, you found your interpretation of 'Incomparable'. In order to become a Super Chef, you are a rival... no, an enemy that I need to defeat. From now on, we battle as chefs. We'll fight fairly, Liu Mao Xing."

* * *

After preparing the soup base using red snapper and fish essence sauce as seasoning, Mao tossed the uncooked noodles into the wok and dished up the finished noodles, complete with the red snapper flesh. "Well?" he asked as Mei Li and Ya Xue tasted the finished dish.

"It's delicious!" Mei Li gushed. "You'll win the battle for sure. This dish is a great success, Mao."

"Mao-sama, I'm sorry to say." Ya Xue sighed. "There's a fatal flaw in this dish. Granted it's fresh and tastes good, but it lacks the chewy elasticity in normal noodles."

"But Mao don't have time to do it all over again!" Mei Li protested.

"No, I'll keep the catfish noodles." Mao replied.

"Mao-sama, I may have a suggestion." Ya Xue spoke. "How about using..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. The Decisive Catfish Noodles

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 12, and here's Chapter 13. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 12: The Decisive Catfish Noodles

* * *

"Is it okay to use that?" Mei Li wondered, seeing Mao take the dried cuttlefish from its serving tray.

"Maybe." Mao replied.

"Maybe?" Mei Li echoed. "When did you ever use it? In Szuchuan, maybe?"

"Today's the first time I'm using it." Mao admitted. "But I tasted it once in a dish before. But it should work. I'm sure of it." with that, he set to work.

* * *

"Time is up!" Reika declared.

"I somehow managed to finish it." Mao breathed in relief.

"It's now midnight and the mock noodles are ready." Reika addressed the contestants. "We will begin the grading. We will use a mutual grading system. You will taste each other's dishes and then give them a grade. This means, you're both an examiner as well as an examinee."

"I see." Fei noted. "This is indeed a fitting method for the Super Chef Exam.

"That's right." Mao realized the same this. "Until now, I was concerned about making delicious dishes. But if I can't properly assess the dishes of others, then I am not qualified to be a Super Chef."

"Based on your palate, you will rate each dish on a scale between one to ten," Reika explained. "The grading will be done after all the dishes are tasted. Che Lin will go first. Everyone else, please take a seat." she gestured to the chaired around the round table placed before them.

"This is..." Mao blinked, seeing the jet black noodles on the plate before him. "The noodles are completely black.

"This is squid ink vermicelli." Che Lin replied. "The 'noodles' are actually fried vermicelli, which is made of powdered rice. The dark color is added to the noodles by adding in some squid ink, wine and seasoning. As the calligraphy suggests, noodles are made by kneading wheat flour and stretching it out over a flat surface. However, my noodles are different. It's made of rice flour and formed through the power of gunpowder. This is how I fulfilled the conditions for mock noodles. Please have a taste."

"Rice and squid ink, huh?" Tang mused and took a bite, before he and Huang were feverishly gulping down Che Lin's dish.

"Enough with your nonsense!" Fei glared at the female chef as he and Mao spat out their mouthful of vermicelli. "You call this a dish, you vixen?"

"This is unforgivable!" Mao snapped. "Che Lin did something a chef must absolutely never do! You are not a chef!"

"Mere hearsay." Che Lin snorted.

"Mao, what's wrong?" Mei Li pulled him back. "What are you so upset about?"

"This dish contains a prohibited seasoning." Mao declared. "There's poppy in it!"

"Are you saying she used the infamous poppy, which opium is made of?" Reika inquired and took a taste.

"Latex sap collected from the poppy seed pods contain narcotic substances." Fei added. "Adding it to a dish will make people eat it as if possessed. However, as they continue to eat more, they get addicted to it."

"Using such a substance in a dish." Mao retorted. "You're the lowest form of chef there is! I may be inexperienced, but I keep to the rule my mother taught me: a chef gives happiness to people. But this dish brings harm to people. Needles!" he and Mei LI gaped when Ya Xue pulled Che Lin's cloak off, making her needle pouch fall to the ground.

"Just as I suspected." the bond-servant glared. "It was you!"

"It's like the one used on Mao!" Mei Li gasped.

"Reika-sama." Ya Xue turned to Reika. "Not only does this wretch use drugs, she also uses cowardly methods. She pricked Mao-sama's nerve cluster with a needle to paralyze his sense of taste."

"Is this true, Che Lin?" Reika asked. "Not only have you used prohibited ingredients in your dish, but you obstructed others and violated the sanctity of this Cooking Arena. Che Lin, not only have you failed, but I also revoke your license to cook! You are hereby expelled from Canton for life! Take her away." she told the guards."

"Wait, let me go!" Che Lin roared as she was led away. "What's so great about a Super Chef? Isn't it a chef's mission to make people eat dishes at any cost, and by force if need be? You'll pay for this! I'll triumph over all of you. Just you wait."

* * *

"Let us continue with the taste test." Reika declared after Che Lin was dragged off. "Next up is Tang."

"What's this?" Mei Li peered at the strangely shaped dish. "What a strange shape."

"So, this is the first time you've seen this." Tang snorted. "It's called a Cat's Ear. The name is derived from its shape, which is similar to a cat's ear. It's a rare secret noodle from a certain village of Shanxi Province. An old chef I met there taught me how to make it when I traveled there in pursuit of more knowledge. It's made from wheat dough. Each noodle is snapped off using the thumb, a feat that requires strength and sophisticated skills to accomplish. Then I baked it and added in a secret sauce from the Xiaolin Kuan restaurant. This is my unique and refreshing mock noodle. Now, taste it."

"What's the matter, everyone?" Mei Li asked, looking around when no one moved. "Why don't you eat it?"

"What's the matter?" Tang demanded. "Go ahead, eat it quickly."

"You fool." Huang chided. "There's no need to try it. It's a failure."

"What was that?" Tang glared. "What do you mean by that?"

"Even if you change the shape of the wheat flour, it's still a noodle." Ya Xue shook her head.

"The servant-girl is right." Huang agreed. "It's laughable for you to call this a mock noodle. Your idea is too simple."

"That's right." Reika concurred. "No matter how unique it is, a noodle is a noodle. This test isn't that easy. Trying to disguise this with an outrageous performance won't do you any good. You pathetic idea and indulgence in your skills is fatal for a chef. Tang, there is no need to mark your dish. Try again four years from now."

* * *

"Next, you will taste Huang's dish." Reika declared after Tang made his way out.

"Are these egg noodles?" Mei LI blinked at the huge bowl.

"Instead of wheat dough, I made noodles by cutting beef along the grain of the muscle." Huang explained. "I added scrambled eggs on top. Try it, it's good."

"I can't see the noodles because of the scrambled eggs." Mao stirred his bowl. "So these are the noodles made from beef. Delicious." he beamed, after a taste. "It's just beef in the shape of a noodle, but it's quite refreshing. The smoothness of the egg allows the noodle to enter my mouth easily. After each bite, the beef's juices mix with the scrambled eggs to create a deep taste."

"It mortifies me to admit, but it tastes great." Fei added, drinking the soup. "A refreshing discovery is concealed in such a simple idea."

"That's rare for you." Ya Xue was surprised at Fei's praise.

* * *

"Good, next up is Fei." Reika declared.

"There's no steam?" Mao blinked.

"My mock noodle dish is made of mashed potatoes." Fei explained. "I finished it in a cold broth."

"So, noodles made from potatoes can be this clear..." Mao mused. "But Fei, how can you create such elasticity with potatoes?"

"After mashing the potatoes, I forced them through a mechanical press to form noodle strands." Fei explained. "It's boiled in hot water, and immersed immediately in ice water. This shrinks the noodles and makes them elastic."

"So, that's why you used a cold broth." Ya Xue nodded.

"What do you mean?" Mei Li asked.

"Hot broth would take away the elasticity." Fei noted.

"Mei Li, this is great." Mao gushed. "There's even pumpkin mixed into the noodles. This is cool and tasty. Fei is great, just as I expected."

* * *

"Good," Reika stated. "Bring in Liu Mao Xing's mock noodles."

"My mock noodles were created from ground catfish flesh." Mao explained.

"Catfish?" Huang snorted. "Kid, this must be the extent of your ability, because your inexperience has finally showed itself. You've made a fatal mistake at last. How can it be?" he stood up after tasting the mock noodles. "How can a noodle made from catfish have such elasticity?"

"It's impossible to create this elasticity from catfish." Fei agreed.

"How do you do it?" Huang looked at Mao.

"There's something in the noodle's core." Fei bit off a portion of a noodle strand.

"Every single noodle has one." Huang inspected several noodle strands. "What is this?"

"It's dried cuttlefish." Mao replied. "I softened the dried cuttlefish with hot water and chopped it into thin strips. To compensate for the lack of elasticity in catfish, I inserted cuttlefish strips into the core of every noodle."

"In every one of these noodles..." Fei was impressed.

"The noodles were made by combining catfish and cuttlefish." Mao continued. "The broth was made from red snapper; seafood noodles."

"Catfish was chosen because it doesn't have a muddy of fishy smell." Fei related. "Creating such excellent broth with red snapper stock is great, too. But to perform such an experiment in a place like this, and actually succeed, his talent is unfathomable."

* * *

"This ends the taste test." Reika declared. "It's now time to make the grades. Grade the other two dishes out of ten and write your results on these scrolls. Please wait here until the scores are released." she instructed once her assistants handed the scrolls back. "Now, we will release the total score of the three candidates." she announced on the top of the arena wall. "Huang of Dung Jiang Kuan, ten points." she recited as three large parchments were rolled down the wall. "Mao of Yousen Shuka, nine points. Fei of Da Tung Kuan, nine points."

"What in the world..." Ya Xue was shocked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. The Honorable Mark

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 13, and here's Chapter 14. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 14: The Honorable Mark

* * *

"Step forward." Reika instructed. "Huang of Dung Jiang Kuan, your beef noodles were truly magnificent. Not only have you solved perfectly the theme of mock noodles, you also found a new type of taste and expressed it clearly and simply. The preliminary and final tests have proven your skills beyond any shadow of doubt. Huang, you have done very well indeed. You may go home now."

"What's the meaning of this?" Huang asked. "When do I get my Super Chef license?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Reika frowned. "You've failed the test. Now, remove yourself from the premises."

"Wait a minute, what is this about?" Huang demanded. "I defeated those two just like that. Look at the scores. Explain what this is about? Why have I failed?"

"You fool!" Reika barked. "Try to think of a reason why. There's a reason why we let you grade each other." stepping backwards, she gestured for an attendant who then unfurled the rolled up parchment in his hand. "This is how you graded each other." she stated, showing the three contestants the tabulated results. "Compare the grades each of you gave. Mao and Fei gave five points each to your dish, giving you ten points. And yet, Huang, you only gave one point for each of their dishes. Mao and Fei gave eight points to each other, so their total points added to nine. But this wasn't enough to surpass Huang's points. Huang, you let you greed get the better of you. You clearly failed to grade the two dishes properly. If you cannot properly assess the cooking of others, then you have no right to become a Super Chef. Try again in four years."

* * *

"Lan Fei Hung of Da Tung Kuan," Reika addressed to two remaining contestants after Huang left the arena. "Liu Mao Xing of Yousen Shuka, you've both done well in coming this far. We will now administer the final test. We now know that you are capable of assessing the dishes of others. For te last part of the exams, you must now assess your own dish."

"I have faith in my own cooking." Mao mused. "But how am I supposed to assess it?"

"You first, Mao." Reika cut Mao from his thoughts. "You grounded up catfish and mixed it with a dried squid core to overcome the inherent softness of the noodles. Your noodles are a wonderful answer to the theme of mock noodles, and is both bold and refreshing. Mao, grade your dish on a scale of one to ten, with ten as a maximum."

"My dish is worth ten points." Mao declared.

"Well, Mao-sama sure doesn't lack confidence." Ya Xue chuckled.

"Why does your dish deserve ten points?" Reika asked.

"I am young, and still have room for improvement." Mao admitted. "However, I make all my dishes using the very limits of my taste, skill and heart; believing them to be the very best there can be. How can I, as a chef, give myself less than ten points?"

"Fei, you used potatoes as the basis of a cold noodle of amazing suppleness topped by a slight sweetness." Reika turned to the older chef. "It's refreshing taste is like an iceberg floating in the ocean. Fei, how do you grade yourself."

"My dish is also worth ten points." the older teen declared. "The reason of my assessment is exactly the same as Mao's."

"We will now declare the successful candidate of this Super Chef Examination." Reika spoke after a short discussion with her attendants. "Lan Fei Hung of Da Tung Kuan and Liu Mao Xing of Yousen Shuka; your noodles were equal in both taste and skill: skills worthy of becoming a Super Chef. The final assessment was to test the most important aspect of being a chef: your pride. And both of you gave yourselves as perfect ten. Fei, Mao, I will make an exception this time and grant licenses to the both of you."

"Such a troublesome young master I've got." Ya Xue sighed in exasperation as Mao and Mei Li jumped for joy.

"Mao, Fei. We will now present you with the Super Chef Emblem." Reika told the two chefs as a pair of maid-servants pushed out a dragon carriage with the Super Chef uniform . "Try putting these on. Listen well, both of you. On its own, the Super Chef license is nothing more than a decoration. This test is merely a rite in passage. You must always endeavor to further advance yourselves."

"Fei." Mao turned to the older chef. "If we ever have another match, I won't lose to you. Not the next time."

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Fei nodded. "You're on."

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Mao waved at the doors opened.

"It's the Super Chef Emblem!" one of the chefs from Yousen Shuka spotted the emblem.

"Mao, you've done it!" Karin ran over and hugged her brother. "You've finally become a Super Chef."

Ya Xue graciously backed off to let the siblings celebrate as the others crowded around Mao. "Is it really all right not to see her?" she turned to Fei who was packing. "Karin-sama, I mean."

"It's fine." Fei assured as he bundled up his belongings.

"I see." Ya Xue nodded. "But surely it won't hurt just to pay Kikkaro a visit sometime, right? Karin-sama has been quite worried about you."

"I'll try to find the time." Fei replied.

"Alright." Ya Xue nodded again. "Just one last warning for you: be careful of the Underworld Cooking Society. They were the ones who killed Pai-sama. Now that both you and Mao-sama have been granted Super Chef status..."

* * *

"Mao, I have just heard." Admiral Lee addressed the newly-born Super Chef. "You've done well in passing the Super Chef Examination. Mao, the time has come for you to return to Szuchuan. You have passed the Super Chef Exam, as I requested. As agreed upon, I hereby appoint you as head chef of Szuchuan's Kikkaro."

"Admiral Lee, I'm not going back to Szuchuan." Mao informed. "Everything I've seen and tasted in Canton has been a new discovery. I met many people and was surprised to learn the depths of Chinese cooking. There is so very much I can still learn about cooking. I don't think my Mother would be happy, if I return to Szuchuan and succeed her in Kikkaro, without doing that."

"Then, are you saying that you'll remain here in Canton?" Admiral Lee asked.

"No," Mao replied. "I wish to go on a journey to train myself. China is huge. There are so many awesome dishes I haven't discovered and great chefs I haven't met. I'd like to go on a journey to learn more about everything."

"Yes," Admiral Lee smiled. "I suspected you to say something like this. Becoming a Super Chef is not the end of your destination of your culinary career. Mao, make sure you cherish your convictions and never forget them and feel free to study as much as you like throughout China."

"Thank you very much." Mao beamed. "Mei Li..." he blinked, seeing the older girl run off.

"Mao-sama is really very slow in realizing a girl's feelings." Ya Xue chided.

* * *

"Thank you." a sobbing Mao took the handkerchief that was passed to him on the junk after he read Mei Li's letter.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things, but..." Mei Li smiled brightly. "I wanted to go with you. I'm just worried about you two. So I'm coming with you."

"But does Chouyu-sama know?" Ya Xue asked.

"About that..." Mei Li muttered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ya Xue sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Galaxy Noodles

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 14, and here's Chapter 15. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 15: Galaxy Noodles

* * *

"I'm stuffed." Shilou gushed, having gobbled up the last plate of food, the younger boy having insisted of tugging along.

"I can't eat another bite." Mao sighed.

"Do we even have enough money to pay for all this, Mao-sama? Ya Xue asked.

"Don't worry." Mao assured. "The four of us worked hard to earn some money. There's still a lot left."

"He's exactly right." Shilou agreed. "I have the money right here." he felt into his pocket, only to find a gaping hole in his trousers. "It's... gone!" he exclaimed.

"Shilou, where did you lose it?" Ya Xue pressed.

"Did you misplace it somewhere?" Mao asked.

"I hope you're not going to stiff us on the check." one of the waiters glared at the group.

* * *

"Mao-sama!" Ya Xue ran over to her young master's side after they were tossed out.

"Don't be so rough." Mei LI chided. "It's true. We did lose the money. We have no intention to eat and run."

"It doesn't matter because you can't pay us anyway." the waiter retorted.

"Fine, go report us to the police then." Shilou snapped.

"We don't have to involve the police." a voice interjected. "It's a serious crime to eat a dish cooked by a Senior Chef for free. You must be taught a lesson. Don't hesitate just because they're kids. Beat the four of them up and throw them into the river."

"Wait." Eagle defended the group before Ya Xue reached for her acupuncture needles. "Come on, they're still children."

"Eagle, are you saying we should let kids eat for free?" Harry glared.

"No, I'm not." Eagle protested. "But you cant' beat them up."

"You're so considerate." Harry tsked. "As usual. I don't have to listen to a Third-Level chef let you. Get back to work and cook for tomorrow's wedding." with a nod, he signaled his lackeys to attack.

"I won't allow you to lay a finger on Mao-sama." Ya Xue was immediately on the offensive, her custom-made acupuncture needles were between her fingers. "Too slow." she muttered, somersaulting over a thug's head and letting two needles fly, hitting the attacker on the back of his neck and causing him to collapse on the ground. Another two more needles stuck the second thug's arms, rendering both limbs useless. Two more needles went flying towards the third thug's thigh, sending him buckling to the ground.

"You're all useless!" Harry barked, seeing his subordinates easily taken down by a mere slip of a girl.

"Master Yang has arrive!" someone announced. "Lady Laya is with him."

"You have arrived, Master Yang, and Lady Laya." Harry pushed past Eagle and greeted the father-and-daughter pair who had stepped out of the carriage. "If only you informed me earlier, I could have picked you up."

"We're just dropping by." Maser Yang replied. "We just have to visit a few people before tomorrow's wedding.

"I apologize for not being able to come along." Harry remarked. "I can't just leave the restaurant unattended just because of personal business."

"Did you hear that, Laya?" Master Yang looked at his daughter. "He thinks so responsibly, as a head chef leading the restaurant. He's a great Senior Chef. I was right to have chosen him for you. Harry, please take good care of Laya and Xinghan Restaurant."

"Sir, you can count on me." Harry assured.

"Lady Laya, allow me to congratulate you on your marriage." Eagle bowed.

"Lady Laya," Harry took Laya's hand. "I'm looking forward to see you in a wedding dress tomorrow."

"I'm so happy." Master Yang gushed. "I have nothing to worry about now. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." he boarded the carriage, after allowing Mao's group to work off their debt.

"Thank you, Eagle." Mei Li voiced.

* * *

"Thanks for helping." Laya noted, seeing the group ready the hall for the wedding. "I made some refreshments." she placed the plate of buns on the table. "Please have some. How is it?"

"It's quite tasty." Mao remarked, taking a bite.

"You'll make a great wife." Shilou praised. "I guarantee it. But why are you marrying such a jerk? Don't you deserve a better man than that?"

"Laya!" Mei Li called out, as the sobbing Laya took off running.

"Could it..." Ya Xue frowned, recalling the not-so-secret glances Laya had cast at Eagle earlier.

* * *

"I'm sorry, everyone." Laya wiped off her tears as she turned to face the teens. "Please don't mind me."

"Miss Laya," Mei Li voiced, the two girls stood on either side of the older woman. "Can we ask you a question?"

"We were just wondering, perhaps, you are in love with someone else?" Ya Xue suggested. "I apologize for my imprudence."

"That river..." Laya looked at the flowing water. "It's called the 'Small Galaxy'. Last year, at the night of Qi Xi, we were on that bridge. Since this village is far away from the ocean, pearls are very rare and are treasured keepsakes here. So, that was Eagle's way of professing his vow of eternal love to me. But a while after that, Harry, a Senior Chef, came to our restaurant. His title impressed my father. He decided to put Harry in charge of the kitchen. But he planned to give him much more than that."

"Even if your father wanted it, you shouldn't have to marry a man you don't love, Laya!" Shilou protested.

"After my mother died, my father raised my single-handedly." Laya replied. "I don't want to go against him. Since then, Eagle started to avoid me. He doesn't even want to make eye contact."

"So, how about the pearls he promised?" Mei Li asked and Laya shook her head.

"But it's all right." Laya assured. "Like my father said, I will marry Harry."

* * *

"Naughty." a woman chided Harry as he cuddled her. "Can you still stay here? You're getting married tomorrow."

"It's my last night as a bachelor." Harry teased.

"You made out like a bandit, Harry." one of Harry's companions joked. "You get Xinghan Restaurant and a beautiful bride in one fell swoop."

"An old man and a naive girl sheltered from the real world." Harry scoffed. "It was so easy to tame them. I'll turn Xinghan Restaurant into a high class bar and make lots of money."

"Harry!" the passing Eagle barked. "I can't believe what you just said."

"What is it?" Harry snorted. "Mind your own business. Get out of my sight. Listen up." he whispered. "Whatever you do will only be a waste of time. Xinghan will be mine tomorrow."

* * *

"Excuse me." Shilou pushed past the crowd in the marketplace, the group finding the beaten-down Eagle in the middle.

"Mao-sama, this is..." Ya Xue picked up the pearl bracelet that had dropped out of Eagle's pocket.

* * *

"Ow..." Eagle winced as Ya Xue applied her healing balm on his injuries.

"By the way, Eagle, what is this?" Mao asked, holding out the bangle. "Did you buy that as a present for Miss Laya?"

"How did you know?" Eagle asked, reclaiming the bracelet.

"I'm sorry." Mei Li replied. "Miss Laya told us the whole story. Why did you do it? Run away from Miss Laya?"

"Milady would have a better future if she marries a Senior Chef, instead of me." Eagle replied.

"So, you don't hate here after all?" Mei Li beamed.

"No way!" Eagle protested. "I would never hate her. But I didn't know Harry was such a cruel man."

"Eagle, can you lend me that pearl bangle?" Mao requested. "A good dish brings happiness to people. Therefore... it may also be able to detect and confirm happiness in people."

"It's started..." Ya Xue shook her head, seeing Mao's determined expression.

* * *

Back in the Yang mansion, Mao went to work in the kitchen, tossing the threads of dough into the boiling wok to make noodles, before preparing the squid's ink for his dish.

* * *

"Dear honored guests," Master Yang greeted his guests. "Thank you all for coming to witness the wedding between my daughter Laya and Harry. The ceremony is about to start. Laya, give the ring to the groom."

"Thank you for waiting!" Mao's group chorused, bringing in a clay pot before Laya could give Harry the ring.

"Miss Laya, a friend sent us to deliver this in celebration of your wedding." Mao informed. "Shilou, let's do it." he instructed, after the pot was placed on the table.

"Here it is, Mao-nii's special noodles." Shilou grinned and the two lifted the cover.

"Mei Li, Ya Xue!" Mao turned to the girls.

"Yes!" Ya Xue nodded and the two girls opened the doors, the wind blowing out the lamps.

"Is that the night sky?" Master Yang was astonished to see the glitter in the pot. "A galaxy of stars glowing on the table. Countless stars are twinkling in a huge bowl. Is this a real dish?"

"That's right." Mao beamed. "There are my special Galaxy Noodles. Two bright stars are located at opposite ends of the Milky Way: the Cowherd and the Weaver Girl. They are separated by the Milky Way, and can only see each other for one day each year. Yet, they renew their love each year. We celebrate their reunion every year on Qi Xi."

"I see." Master Yang nodded. "A fitting dish, carrying a wish for a couple's eternal love. I thank whoever sent it. What a very deep and mysterious flavor." he gaped, tasting the noodles. "The black soup is made from squid ink. But what are the twinkling stars on the soup surface?"

"Right, that's made from pearl powder." Mao replied.

"But pearls are quite rare here." Master Yang noted. "How did you get them?"

"That's right." Mao nodded when Laya looked at him. "This came from a pearl bangle Eagle bought for you, just as he promised." he handed Laya the bracelet. "I'm sorry. I broke off two or three pearls for the soup."

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry glared.

"Yang-sama," Ya Xue spoke. "Having a Senior Chef title does not automatically make someone a wonderful chef."

"His purpose was to seize control over your restaurant and turn it into a bar." Mao accused.

"What nonsense are you blabbering about?" Harry retorted. "Master Yang, would you trust the words of a boy who has no credentials at all?"

"No credentials at all, you say?" Shilou scoffed, untying the cloth Mao tied over his Super Chef emblem. "He's the youngest Super Chef in history, Liu Mao Xing!"

"Harry, explain yourself." Master Yang looked at his potential son-in-law.

"Oh man." Harry muttered. "I was so close to winning the grand prize."

Ya Xue pushed Mao aside before Harry could kick him and sent the disgraced chef out of the hall with a punch to the stomach and causing him to land on a serving table on wheels in the corridor. The said table then tumbled down the staircase.

"Mao, I apologize." Master Yang remarked. "I told myself that I was doing this for Laya's sake, but.. I only cared about Xinghan Restaurant. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Master Yang, please look at that." Mao pointed to the covered object in the corner.

"I was wondering what that was..." Master Yang noted.

"Now!" the teens pulled down the cover to reveal the ice phoenix sculpture Eagle had curved.

"Eagle made this for Miss Laya." Mao explained. "The Xinghan Restaurant has a great chef whose potential is no less than that of a Senior Chef. Miss Laya, Eagle is waiting for you at the place where he promised you the pearls.

With a nod, Laya ran off.

* * *

"How pretty." Mei Li gushed. "The river is reflecting so many stars."

"Now I understand why it's called 'Small Galaxy'." Ya Xue noted.

"How romantic." Mei Li raved. "I wish someone would give me such a bangle..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Yousen Shuka's Challenge

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 15, and here's Chapter 16. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 16: Yousen Shuka's Challenge

* * *

"What?" Mao blinked, entering the Yousen Shuka kitchen with Ya Xue in tow, a pot of spices was in the bond-maid's hands. "What's this vegetable stir-fry for?" he asked.

"I made it myself." Shilou boasted.

"You did?" Mao noted. "Good, I'll try some."

"It's kind of good, isn't it, Mao-nii?" Shilou beamed.

"Don't skip the important part when you cook, Shilou." Mao chided.

"Hey!" Shell barked from the hall. "Bring me the manager!"

"Mao, there's a problem!" Mei Li burst into the kitchen. "The customer wants to speak to you about the vegetable stir-fry."

"Vegetable stir-fry?" Ya Xue echoed, keeping the spices pot.

* * *

"I heard Yousen Shuka was the best restaurant in Canton." Shell remarked in his seat. "Is it your practice to serve soggy stir-fry cooked without being first dipped in oil? Many types of fresh vegetables are available around here. This dish tells me exactly how good the restaurant is. Kid, bring me the idiot who cooked this soggy stir-fry." he peered at Mao.

"I'm in charge of the kitchen." Mao replied.

"You do know that your customers don't care about your age." Shell reminded. "A professional worth his salt must cook a dish worthy of its price.

"I understand your anger." Ya Xue took over. "If it's possible, can you give us a chance to regain our honor?"

"Go on." Shell was intrigued.

"I'll cook you any dish that satisfies your standards." Mao offered.

"Interesting." Shell smirked. "Very well, I want you to cook me an egg dish. However, it would be quite boring if you used ordinary eggs. Use three kinds of eggs. I want a dish that draws out the taste of all three eggs. Within 15 minutes." he pulled out his pocket-watch. "How's that? Can you cook it in that time, kid?"

"A dish with three kinds of eggs within 15 minutes." Mao noted. "Coming right up."

* * *

"Thank you for waiting." Ya Xue declared, stepping out with Mao's prepared dish. "Just as you requested, a dish that uses three kinds of eggs." she placed the steamer in front of Shell.

"Open it." Shell instructed. "This is..." he gaped when Y Xue lifted the cover.

"Siu mai..." Shilou blinked.

"Mao, what's this siu mai?" Mei Li asked.

"It's the egg dish, of course." Mao beamed.

"I get it." Shell nodded. "So you cooked siu mai. I'll have you know I'm very strict about siu mai. A yellow covering with glistening black topping." he picked up a siu mai. "It's quite colorful. I see... the first egg you used is a chicken egg. You kneaded chicken eggs into this flour to make this shell. The second egg you used is a duck egg. That's the diced century egg in top of the siu mai. I won't know the third one unless I eat it. Let's see what kind of egg it is." dipping the siu mai into the sauce, he popped it into his mouth. "The three eggs are united into one." he declared. "The chicken eggs in the shell are sweet and the salty century egg complements the delicate sweetness well. But that's only a prelude." he tossed a siu mai into the air. "The third egg inside is the bouncing accompaniment which energizes the dish. What's the third egg?" he asked, cutting the falling siu mai into half. "It's full of orange eggs." he gaped, seeing the small eggs stuffed inside the siu mai. "I knew it. The third egg used was crab eggs. Chicken eggs, ducks eggs, and finally crab eggs. This combination is interesting. But uniting them in the siu mai created a perfect gastronomic orchestra. He's selected the right three eggs. I like his spirit, calling siu mai an eggs dish. And all he needed was half of 15 minutes. Kid!" his eyes trailed to the cloth tied around Mao's arm. "Who are you? Since someone like you is working here, then it's true that this is the best restaurant in Canton. Interesting! I find you really interesting. I'm Shell, a dimsum chef from Shanxi Province. And I'm the best siu mai chef in the continent."

"What's happening, Mao?" the other chefs entered the hall. "Aren't you going home yet?" when a strong gust of wind created by Shell's spinning iron rod blew through the hall, Mei Li and Shilou taking over behind the decorative panel with the others.

Spotting the top of the Super Chef emblem peeking from the loosened cloth, Shell pointed his rod at Mao. "You got my blood boiling." the older chef remarked. "You are obligated to accept my challenge. You will, won't you, kid? Or should I say, Mr. Super Chef?" he corrected, the cloth around Mao's arm slipping off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Battle of Two Chefs

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 16, and here's Chapter 17. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 17: The Battle of Two Chefs

* * *

"I don't have a reason to fight, and I'm not betting anything." Shell added. "I just want to challenge you to a Siu Mai showdown. I'm sure you'll accept the challenge. Right, Mr. Super Chef? You displayed great skill with such fantastic siu mai made from three eggs. If you don't accept my challenge, I won't be able to sleep. It is a beautiful siu mai with the great harmony of eggs. However, I know you can do better than this. I want to see that talent right in front of my eyes now!" he unwrapped his steel rod from the cloth. "I will fight with everything I have. I haven't used this in a while." he grinned. "But I'll need it to defeat you."

"Those stars..." Ya Xue's attention was drawn to the glittering stars on top of the rod.

"This is like my resume." Shell chuckled. "This is my personal record of the talented chefs I defeated in the past. You have the Super Chef title despite your age. I'm sure we'll have a very interesting match."

"I accept your challenge!" Mao declared, despite Mei Li's protests.

"You can't stop him, Mei Li." Master Lou chuckled as he entered the hall with Chouyu.

"Lou-sama, Chouyu-sama, you've returned." Ya Xue greeted the two older chefs.

"The recklessness of youth can sometimes be a good thing." Master Lou added.

"Mao, do you have the kitchen key?" Chouyu asked.

"Yes, Chouyu-san." Mao nodded.

"I didn't give you that key so that you can protect Yousen Shuka." Chouyu stated. "I knew you could take charge of Yousen because of the competitive spirit of a chef is strong in you. Why hesitate doing what you thought was the right thing to do? Even if you were defeated, it wouldn't be shameful to us if you gave it your best. It won't harm the restaurant."

"The famous Master Lou and Master Chouyu together." Shell laughed. "What a delightful surprise."

"You with that dangerous weapon..." Master Lou spotted the steel rod. "There's no doubt about it, you must be Shell. He's a young genius from Shanxi Province who specializes in dimsum. He's a Super Dimsum chef who's traveling the country on a training mission. They call him: Steel Stick Shell. While Mao the is youngest certified Super Chef, Shell had a similar achievement. He was the youngest person to become a Super Dimsum Chef, a few years ago."

"I like this place." Shell grinned. "Master Lou, you can be the judge of this battle."

"But I belong here." Master Lou reminded. "I may be biased in favor of Mao if I judge."

* * *

"You have two hours to prepare." Chouyu set the rules. "You can use any ingredient you find here. So then, here's the condition."

"Prepare siu mai for fifty people." Master Lou put up five fingers.

"Master Lou will be the judge." Chouyu added. "Do you have any objections?"

"No, I don't." Mao declared.

"Neither do I." Shell added.

"In that case, let's begin!" Chouyu announced the start of the siu mai battle.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Big Bang Siu Mai

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 17, and here's Chapter 18. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 18: Big Bang Siu Mai

* * *

"Shilou, I can't win this showdown." Mao muttered, unnerved by Shell's Golden Ratio siu mai. "The ingredients we used... are the same. They're identical."

"But you have a plan." Shilou reminded.

"It won't work!" Mao protested. "Combining the four ingredients _was_ the plan. We had the same idea and ingredients. However, I used the same amounts of each ingredient. I can't defeat his golden ratio with this. A different ratio that can beat the Golden Ratio siu mai." he started cracking his head. "Does such a thing exist?"

"This isn't doing us any good." Shilou moaned, leaning against the table and accidentally pushing the basket of eggs to the ground. "Man, the yolks and whites are all mixed up." he whined as he started cleaning up.

"Together?" Mao frowned. "That's right! There _is_ a way!" pouring out the flour, he started over. Fluffing up the dough, he headed out to the yard and starting spinning the dough out. "Shilou, Mei Li, bring me a steamer! The biggest one we got."

* * *

"It's time." Chouyu checked his pocket watch. "Bring in whatever you have, Mao."

"Coming right up!" Ya Xue answered and with Mao's help, pushed the door flaps open.

"Come in, Shilou, Mei Li!" Mao shouted and the other two pushed in the giant steamer.

"So, you got that giant steamer out of storage." Master Lou chuckled.

"Mao, open the lid." Chouyu instructed.

Both Mao and Shilou lifted the lid to reveal the large siu mai.

"Liu Mao Xing Special: Bi Bang Siu Mai!" Mao declared.

"Its true this siu mai is easily over fifty servings in size." Chouyu admitted.

"Please taste it, Master Lou." Ya Xue offered the aged master a sauce dish and a pair of chopsticks.

"Let me see." Master Lou walked over to a section of the siu mai and cut an opening in the skin. Taking out a siu mai, he dipped it into the sauce and popped it into his mouth. "You used charcoal fire, didn't you?"

"Yes," Mao nodded. "I roasted it over charcoal before steaming it."

"A charcoal fire that produces no visible flame _should_ be able to completely cook the whole thing." Master Lou nodded. "But this siu mai holds more secrets than just that." walking over to the opposite side, he cut an opening in the skin and took a bite of the siu mai underneath it. Walking round the large steamer, he pieced the skin on the other side and took a bite of the dumpling under the skin. "I see." he chuckled and burst out laughing. "So that's why it's called 'Big Bang Siu Mai'. Can someone bring me the Cattle Bane Sword? Thank you." he took the blade. "This is specially forged to decapitate cattle with a single blow. I call it the Cattle Bane Sword." jumping over the steamer, he sliced the siu mai into four quarters. "Shell, please look carefully at the cross-section of that siu mai."

"The cross-section is marbleized." Shell gaped.

"Do you know what the fatty streaks mean, Shell?" Master Lou asked.

"Rump... thigh... shoulder... and head." Shell muttered. "This is... you're saying that this is the siu mai's secret?"

"It seems you finally understand." Master Lou chuckled. "Here, you find well-cooked shin, tenderized in order to draw out the flavor." he pointed to a part. "The rib meat here has been crushed to bring out the savory flavor of the juices."

"A simple flavor and soft texture..." Shell broke through the skin with his fingers and tasted the meat juices. "This must be from the hock. The firm yet smooth texture of the guts." he tasted another portion. "You are a very interesting boy." he grinned. "Let me hear what you have to say."

"After seeing Shilou drop the eggs, I realized that ratios didn't have to be the only end result." Mao explained. So, in this giant siu mai, I tried to seal the delicious taste of a pgi in its entirety."

"I see." Shell nodded. "So the secret behind this siu mai's colorful flavor lies in the fact that you used one whole pig, without throwing away any part of it."

"Quite right." Master Lou agreed. "Within this siu mai lies the universe of an entire life form."

"To be able to use this silky wrapping and choose the place and portion of what you want to eat, this is truly the pinnacle of dimsum." Shell was awed. "No, this already _transcends_ dimsum." he corrected himself. "It will perform just as well as the main course of a banquet. Big Bang Siu Mai, huh? I only thought of siu mai as dimsum. Something like this is parsecs beyond me. You're truly remarkable, Liu Mao Xing." he told the young chef. "You won this showdown hands down."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Ambush By A Masked Chef

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 18, and here's Chapter 19. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 19: Mysterious Invitation, Ambush By A Masked Chef

* * *

"It's addressed to Chouyu-sama and Mei Li." Ya Xue blinked, untying the slip of paper attached to the arrow that was shot in the backyard's wall.

* * *

"You are hereby invited tonight to the mansion in front of Sea Bell Park." Chouyu read the letter. "We await you for dinner with the season's finest meat and vegetables. We look forward to your joining us."

* * *

"It's weird." Mei Li remarked. "That mansion has been abandoned for a long time."

"Who is it from?" Chouyu wondered. Turning the letter over, his eyes widened at the 'Ultimate Submission' seal. "This insignia!"

"If that insignia is present, then you really have no choice." Master Lou noted.

"What's the importance of that insignia?" Mao asked.

"This insignia represents compulsory obedience in the Cantonese cooking world." Chouyu explained.

"But why invite me along with Dad?" Mei Li was confused. "Something's fishy here. And why was the note attached to an arrow? Hey Mao, could you please come with us?"

"Mao, Ya Xue, accompany them." Master Lou instructed.

* * *

"We're here." Chouyu stopped before the deserted mansion. "Let's see if anyone's in here."

"We've been waiting for you." the gatekeeper greeted the group. "Please come with me. Dear honored guests who represent the Cantonese cooking world." he addressed the gathered guests. "Welcome to our humble abode. My master entreats you to enjoy his special brand of cooking tonight. Please eat to your heart''s content. This is our main course." he pushed in the serving table after the entree was served. "It's sauteed pigeon marinated in oyster sauce."

"Stop it!" Mao slapped the plate away from Mei Li's hands. "Everyone, stop eating that! This isn't pigeon!"

"You fool!" Chouyu slapped the plate away from one of the other guest's hands. "Mao speaks the truth. What's the matter, Mei Li?" he looked at his gasping daughter.

"That was poisonous red frog meat." Mao remarked, the other guest who had consumed the dish had fallen onto the ground after a gust of win blew out the lamp.

"Exactly." Chouyu agreed. "It's texture is similar to that of pigeon. The spices were used to mask the taste."

"But why?" Mao wondered. "What was the purpose of all this? Who's there?" he demanded, hearing a chuckle when the door creaked open.

"Did you cook this dish?" Chouyu pressed.

"It's been a long time, Chouyu." the masked chef greeted. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me."

"That voice." Chouyu blinked. "It can't be! So it was you. First, you used a fake letter to lure me here. Then you served poisonous red frog meat as the main course. What's the meaning of this?"

"Revenge." the masked chef declared. "Chouyu, I lived only for this day when I can finally take my revenge. We'll settle our score, Chouyu. This time, you can't refuse. This poison I served them is very potent." he added, the gatekeeper bringing out an hourglass. "If they don't take the antidote before the blood in the hourglass runs out, they will certainly die. If you don't defeat me, you'll never get this antidote." he brought out a vial of clear blue liquid. "You have no choice but to accept this challenge, with your daughter's life at stake."

"How do you want to do this then?" Chouyu barked.

"Need you ask?" the masked chef snorted. "Same as before, we'll use lobster. Best two out of three. Our match will be a three round contest with lobster as the main ingredient." placing the antidote bottle before the hourglass, he removed his gloves and the two former rivals faced off in the small kitchen arena.

"Ya Xue, what are you doing?" Mao looked over at the bond-servant who had bitten her middle finger and started to draw a circle on the tile floor with her blood.

"It's done." Ya Xue nodded, finishing the star-within-a-circle alkahestry circle. "Mao-sama, can you please put Mei Li here?" she pointed to the alkahestry circle. "It might not be much, but I can slow down the poison."

"As you well know, the first round tests our skills of handing a knife." the masked chef reminded Chouyu. "We'll prepare these lobsters under the same conditions." he then tossed Chouyu a piece of cloth.

Throwing his headband to Mao, Chouyu tied the cloth over his eyes, the masked chef doing the same.

"While sightless, prepare live lobsters in the dark." the masked chef continued.

"Why bother with such a meaningless contest?" Chouyu asked. "Listen, you can't defeat me no matter how many times you try."

"Cut that out!" the masked chef snapped. "Chouyu, you've always been like this. You've always looked down on me. But I'm not the same man I used to be. Don't forget, I hold the key to saving your daughter's life."

"Enough." Chouyu cut him off. "Let's get started."

"Your voice annoys me and even further deepens my hatred." the masked chef hissed. "Chouyu, you have no chance of defeating me today."

"Hang in there, Chouyu-san!" Mao tried to shake Chouyu awake, the older chef having stopped in the middle of the contest and stumbled toward them, before collapsing on the floor. "What in the world happened?"

"A scorpion." Ya Xue's eyes spotted the scorpion that had crawled out of Chouyu's body.

"What's wrong, Chouyu?" the masked chef taunted. "Abandoning the contest? What happened to your stern cooking spirit just now? This is very unbecoming of you. As you can see, I'm finished. Due to default, I claim victory in this lobster contest."

"What victory?" Mao retorted. "You wanted to win so badly that you resorted to cowardice. You hid a scorpion among the lobsters."

"Boy, are you calling me a cheater?" the masked fighter accused. "Then know this. This man Chouyu did the same thing to me when we last had our contest. On that fateful day of our competition... my revenge is complete. It's all over, Chouyu." he redressed himself. "Now it's your turn to suffer the years of torment I endured."

"Wait a minute." Mao stopped the laughing chef from leaving. "The score isn't settled yet. If it's best two out of three, then there should be two more rounds. I, Master Chouyu's best student, will fight you in his place. So..." he pulled off the cloth that covered his Super Chef emblem. "This Super Chef, Liu Mao Xing, challenges you!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Western Style Blood Match

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 19, and here's Chapter 20. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 20: Western Style Blood Match

* * *

"Say it, I don't have time." Mao demanded. "What is the second round about? I'll do whatever it takes to make you fight me." he declared and took Chouyu's place at the stove after grabbing the piece of cloth that flew past him. "And if you don't defeat me, your revenge won't be complete." tying the cloth around his eyes, he completed Chouyu's dish.

 _It's exactly the same as mine._ The masked chef looked at his plate. _He's completed the task Chouyu started. He's done a superb job despite it being his first time. It seems like he's not just a regular Super Chef._ "You have convinced me. It seems that if you don't defeat you, my revenge on Chouyu won't be complete. Listen well, kid. The second round of this battle is about frying technique. We'll compete with deep-fry dishes."

"I understand." Mao nodded. "And the rules?"

"Speed is of the essence." the masked chef replied. "Once any of us finishes the dish, the round is over. We will then taste each other's food. Let me tell you one thing: before your oil is warmed up, I will have already finished. You can't defeat me on speed."

"Let's start the round." Mao snapped. "We don't have much time. I'm done!" he declared, before the masked chef finished making his sauce.

"That can't be true!" the masked chef looked up. "It's impossible."

"So then, bring out your dish and we'll taste each other's food." Mao instructed.

"Listen well, boy." the masked chef presented his fried lobster. "My dish is called the Phoenix Tail Lobster. It's a deep-fried lobster encrusted with nuts. The lobster is dipped in batter that is contains grounded nuts, and deep-fried until golden. You need to carefully control the heat both inside and outside the lobster. Thus, making this dish requires the mastery of difficult techniques. After frying, the nut-encrusted lobster is allowed to dry, bringing forth a special fragrance. A special sauce, poured on top of the lobster, harmonizes and completes the dish. It is the combination of the sauce and the lobster that makes this dish perfect."

"So, where is this sauce?" Mao asked.

"Well, the sauce..." the masked chef started. "Was supposed to be completed in a minute's time."

"So, you're saying your dish is incomplete?" Mao questioned. "We don't need to taste an incomplete dish."

"Very well, let me see your dish." the masked chef lifted the bowl that covered Mao's plate. "What?" he muttered, seeing the fried lobster body. "Is that all you have?" he burst out laughing. "Hypocrite! You talk as if you had finished, but your dish is also incomplete. How can you call this finished, boy?"

"No, it's complete in this form." Mao insisted.

"I told you, the key to a good lobster fry is the combination of a golden-fried lobster and a tasty sauce." the masked chef reminded. "It's laughable that you claim it to be complete without a sauce. I will not accept this dish. What is this ugly fried lobster, anyway? You just tossed a lobster into hot oil. Time was so short that I could even finish only the lobster. A fool like you would not be able to make a decent lobster fry. I wasted my time playing around with a child. It ruined the feeling of when I finally defeated Chouyu in battle."

"You don't understand, do you?" Mao retorted. "You'll know once you taste this. You'll know then whether your revenge is completed or not."

"Very well." the masked chef removed the lower portion of his mask. "I'll have just a bite. Why does this taste so good?" he was shocked after a bite. _No way..._ he looked at the cross-section of the fried lobster. _The sauce is inside the lobster!_ He saw the sauce flowing down. "This soft melting sauce is made from egg yolk, milk and added sugar." He gave the sauce a taste. "That's..." he spotted a thin piece of skin between Mao's fingers.

"This is bean curd skin." Mao explained.

"So you used bean curd skin..." the masked chef realized the same thing. "You wrapped it around the lobster after pouring the sauce inside, and thus guarding the sauce from seeping out with the lobster is fried."

"I call it: Liu Mao Xing Special, Fried Cloud Dragon Bean Curd!" Mao declared. "So, the round is over. Who's the winner?"

"I didn't tr hard enough." the masked chef admitted, replacing his mask. "It seems that if I don't defeat you, my revenge will not be complete. Listen well." he placed two vials of liquid before the hourglass. "To the right is an antidote you can use to save Chouyu and the others. But to the left, is a poison that kills even elephants in a few seconds. This battle is tied, so the next round determines the winner. If you win, I will give you the antidote to save the rest. But if you lose, you and your servant will drink the poison and join them."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. The Strongest Ace

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 20, and here's Chapter 21. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 21: The Strongest Ace

* * *

"What is the third round of the best-two-of-three lobster battle?" Mao asked.

"Knife skills were first," the masked chef snorted. "Followed by frying in the second round. In the third round, I have chosen the cooking style considered the most difficult of all: braising. In other words, hotpot cooking. There are no restrictions in this round. Create a pot roast with lobster as the main ingredient. The better-tasting dish wins. However, time on the blood clock will continue to drip as we cook. Better hurry, or the poison will finish off Chouyu and the girl." he chuckled. "I underestimated you before." he admitted. "Now, I'll have to get serious or my revenge won't be fulfilled. You might choose any ingredient you think you might need." with a snap of his fingers, he opened the stone door to the storage. "In this store room, I have stocked many ingredients from both land and sea. If you happen to lose despite having access to all these ingredients, that can only mean that your skills are inferior. I will brook no excuse from you."

"Like I even need them." Mao retorted. "I have to win, no matter what."

"It shall be the last symphony of my revenge." the masked chef declared, bringing out his clay pots of dried seafood. "My Grand Finale! Lobster, best two of three. The last round that settles everything."

* * *

Quickly making his decision, Mao set to work with the mountain vegetables he had picked.

"I'll give you one piece of advice." the masked chef voiced. "Shouldn't you check your pot? You didn't think it through." he chuckled. "Mushrooms, mountain potatoes, and burdock taproot do produce wonderful soup stock, but if you boil that many vegetables at once, a large amount of alkaline will seep out. If not removed, the bitter froth will ruin the taste." he added, as the bubbling froth boiled over. "And no matter how much you remove, you don't have enough time to get it all."

"I was raised in Szuchuan." Mao reminded. "I know all about the alkaline. I'm just getting started here." he closed his pot. "I will challenge you with this!" he pulled out a recipe book from the nearby shelve and started ripping out the pages.

* * *

"It's done!" the masked chef declared. "Brimming with sea delicacies, I present seafood hotpot cuisine with the ultimate in Chinese soup stock." he opened the lid. "My Sea Dragon Hotpot!"

"I'm finished as well." Mao added. "Liu Mao Xing Special, with a bounty of mountain food, I present my Mountain Treasures Flying Dragon Pot! Now, judge the food."

"Don't be hasty." the masked chef chided. "I've lined up a suitable judge for the final round. Knocking a ladle against his wok, the side door opened to reveal a captured Shilou.

"Shilou, why..." Ya Xue was stunned.

"Mao-nii, I'm sorry." Shilou apologized after his bonds were cut. "I was worried, so I came after you guys. But they captured me. What happened?" he spotted the unconscious Chouyu and Mei Li.

"They were poisoned by this masked chef." Mao explained. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "How dare you involve him? It can't be..." he gaped. "He's the judge you mentioned?"

"Exactly." the masked chef replied. "He will judge the food, not knowing who made what. We'll have him eat, and choose the dish which he feels tastes better. If you choose Mao's dish, then everyone will be spared. But if you choose my dish, then Chouyu, Mei Li, you, Mao and the servant girl... I've have your lives as well. Now, the third round will settle this match! Now judge!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. The Secret of the Masked Chef

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 21, and here's Chapter 22. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 22: The Secret of the Masked Chef

* * *

"Kid, what is your decision?" the masked chef demanded, after Shilou tasted both hotpots.

"I can't tell each one was cooked by Mao-nii." Shilou admitted. "However, I can tell you which one I truly felt was delicious. I pick the black bowl."

"Black?" the masked chef echoed in shock.

"Yes!" Mao gave the younger chef-in-training a thumbs-up.

"Wait." the masked chef voiced, just as Mao reached for the antidote. "Why did you pick that bowl? You must have somehow signaled him which on to pick."

"He didn't need to do that." Shilou retorted. "It's the difference in the cooking skill. Without a doubt, your seafood bowl was good. But the main ingredient of this dish was lobster, right? The lobster was overwhelmed by the other ingredients you put in the soup. However, in the mountain vegetables soup created by Mao-nii, the taste of all the ingredients melded together to create a mild soup. This brought out the sweetness of the lobster. The result is the taste that is far superior."

"True, the mountain food is like a treasure box." the masked chef agreed. "It may very well bring out the lobster's flavor. But with all the alkaline spewing out, you can't cook anything decent. There was no sign of him getting rid of the foam at any point in time. So how can this be?"

"The secret to that is this!" Mao brought out the paper bowls he folded from the pages he tore from the recipe book.

"That's impossible!" the masked chef snapped. "You can't use this as a bowl."

"Let me show you." Mao stated and started his experiment.

"So that was how you removed the alkaline and make a perfect soup." the masked chef realized. "You planned this all along. So, this is your real strength. I was completely defeated." he admitted.

"Chouyu-san, Mei LI!" Mao hurried over, antidote in hand with Shilou in tow.

* * *

"Chouyu-sama?" Ya Xue blinked when Chouyu hammered a punch straight in the masked chef's face.

"Because of that boy, I wasn't able to get my revenge." the masked chef chuckled. "I lived only to gain revenge on the humiliation you inflicted sixteen years ago. But know this, Chouyu. I will never forget the thing you did to get Meika. You hid a poisoned needle in my lobster basket. A cowardly act shameful for a chef."

"Sixteen years ago," Chouyu related. "Meika and I had already pledged our lives to each other."

"Stop talking nonsense!" the masked chef snapped. "You're telling the truth." he realized, seeing Chouyu's eyes.

"Meika's strict father wanted to test whether I could take good care of her." Chouyu added. "So he planned a lobster cooking contest. Then you decided to enter this contest. Meika started to think. The opposition is high what if I lost? After agonizing over it, Meika made a fateful decision."

"Liar!" the masked chef barked. "No one's going to believe that! Meika wouldn't... she couldn't... if that's true, then why didn't you tell me back then?"

"Because your feelings toward Meika are genuine." Chouyu replied. "If I told you the truth about Meika then, you would have been devastated. That's why I decided not to say anything. I felt that your hatred should only be directed to me. But, I was mistaken. I never thought that this would make you suffer for such a long time. Meika has regretted what she did up to her deathbed."

"I see..." the masked chef muttered. "Meika apologized. She has always been like that. Chouyu, you're far too quiet. I have always been competing alone. I sold out my cooking soul for the purpose of revenge. At that point, I had already lost." he remarked and removed his helmet.

"Those scars...!" Chouyu was shocked to see the scars across his former rival's forehead and face.

"I have seen hell in my time with the Underground Cooking Society." the unmasked chef replied. "The Underground Cooking Society is a large secret society that exists around the world. They're unbelievably cruel and merciless. Once you join the Society, you can never get out. But this ends today. Child," he gave Mao a side-glance. "Because of you, I was able to become a chef again." then, he knelt over, throwing out blood.

"Lien, what's wrong?" Chouyu hurried over and turned Lien over.

"You drank the poison?" Ya Xue spotted the empty poison vial on the floor. "Why?"

"Such is the fate... of someone who steps... into the Underground Cooking Society..." Lien muttered. "It's karma. Be careful... Chouyu." he hissed. "The Underground Cooking Society will definitely come after you and that boy. Soon, you and that boy will represent the Chinese cooking world. The Society will not ignore that. Move it!" he shoved both Chouyu and Ya Xue away as the cooking arena was engulfed in flames. "Farewell." he smiled and let the flames swallow him whole.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Underworld Cooking Society's Assassin

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 22, and here's Chapter 23. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 23: Underworld Cooking Society's Assassin, Cold-Hearted Genius Leon

* * *

"Mao, there is something I want you to prepare for a special guest today." Master Lou informed.

"Yes." Mao nodded.

"A special guest?" Mei Li echoed. Dad didn't mention that at all.

"What a huge water buffalo!" Mao gaped at the water buffalo in the courtyard.

"This will be the main dish I wish to serve our guest." Master Lou explained. "Can you take care of it, Mao?"

"Yes sir." Mao nodded. "You can count on me. Shilou, be careful with the innards. They're easily damaged." he cautioned. "Mei Li, take care that you don't cut against the fiber."

"Mao-sama, look out." Ya Xue pulled Mao out of the way of Leon's large knife. "Amazing..." she gaped in awe after Leon sheathed his knife. _A huge buffalo like that was cut and prepared in a second! What a perfect and magnificent technique. He cut it so quickly without damaging the fiber. Who is this guy?_ She wondered.

"No, it can't be him... " Mei Li muttered.

"I've never seen it before..." Mao remarked. "Azure Dragon Raging Bull Slash."

"You don't spill even a drop of blood or a speck of meat." Ya Xue supplied. "You cut and prepare the meat in just a second. It's a technique that's only passed on and talked about in the Underworld Cooking Society."

"Where are Lou and Chouyu?" Leon asked.

"I'm not mistaken." Shell grabbed Leon's hand and seeing the black qilin mark on the back of his palm. "This is the man who stole my stick! Who is this man?" he winced when he was thrown to the floor. "He has incredible power!"

"So, you're the Super Chef who defeated the Masked Chef, Lien." Leon noted, spotting the Super Chef emblem that had came loose from the cloth that hid it. "You're not as good as I thought, kid. You took so much time to cut a buffalo."

"Stop it!" Mei Li shouted before the rest of the kitchen staff could lynch Leon. "Don't you guys see it yet? Look, this is Leon! I know that this is Leon! We were always together!"

"I can't believe it." Shilou remarked. "Who is this Leon?"

"Mei Li, can you tell us?" Ya Xue requested.

"Leon was a cooking master boy we were so proud of." Mei Li related. "He was just as good as Mao. One week after starting his culinary training, he was able to do the ornament cut. After a month, he mastered half of my father's dishes. Even Master Lou declared him to be a future master Chef. Leon was very kind, sometimes to a fault. Sometimes he cried as he cooked. We used to worry that he was too compassionate to be a chef. He told us he wanted to go out and train. And so, Master Lou and Father allowed him to go leave for his journey. It's been four years since then, without any contact from him. I didn't think he would return. I didn't think I would see him again. The Leon I know would not join the Cooking Underworld! There must be some kind of mistake! Right, Leon?"

"Don't touch me!" Leon pushed Mei Li off before she could touch his knife sheaths. "A chef's tools carry within them his very soul and essence. I asked where Lou and Chouyu are."

"They're both away." Ya Xue replied.

"Then I will wait here." Leon entered the kitchen and rested his legs on the table. "I have something to discuss with Lou."

 _He can't be the special guest Master Lou was talking about, can he?_ Mao wondered.

* * *

"What took you?" Leon inquired when the cooks parted to let Master Lou through.

"You're back, Leon." Master Lou noted. "I asked them to prepare the special buffalo dish for you. Your eyes look keen. How have you been these past four years?"

"I don't need a greeting either." Leon cut the aged chef off. "You do remember the promise, Master Lou?" he stood up. "Just as I promised, I have returned after my training journey, Master Lou. So why don't you give me the legendary cookware now? I hope you didn't forget what you have promised. I should have the legendary cookware. Otherwise, everything would be meaningless. I have already fulfilled your condition. So why don't you give me the cookware now, Master?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Shell objected. "Master Lou. This man stole my stick, and is a member of the Cooking Underworld! The tattoo on his hand proves that he's from the Underworld. We will have trouble if we give the Legendary cookware to people like that! Isn't that right, Master?"

"Let him have it." Chouyu cut in, bringing in a chuck of buffalo meat. "Were you the one who cut the buffalo, Leon? You've prepared it well, spilling not a single drop of blood. This is proof that he's done a great deal of training. The technique he used proved that he is worthy to receive the Legendary cookware."

"That's right, Chouyu." Leon smirked. "You understand."

"However!" Chouyu voiced. "As everyone mentioned, passing the cookware to the wrong man will definitely destroy China's cooking world! Wait." he closed off all protestations. "First, he must prove his skill at the Sacred Knife Skills contest. This will be held at Da Xian Temple, where the Legendary cookware is stored. It's been 100 years since the cookware was sealed off. It has no current owner, and is kept in the "Closed Room" of the temple. The cookware has been used by many great chefs in China. It attracted and controlled many people as a tool that gives them power. The person with the right to wield it must be an excellent chef. A great chef in technique as well as mentality. Why don't you show us the result of what you've learned in four years? Show us if you're worthy of the Legendary cookware, Leon."

"What a moronic tradition." Leon snorted.

"No." Master Lou corrected. "This was what I said. You would become a great chef after the journey, good enough to receive the legendary cookware. I'd like to see the real talent you have. I hear stories about a set of seven knives, used by Leon the 'Seven Star Knives'. His true technique."

"Very well then." Leon relented. "It might be a little exciting. Then... who's going to fight with me? You, Chouyu?"

"No." Chouyu replied and turned to Mao. "Mao, you will compete with him."

"Whatever." Leon snorted. "You think it's a big deal that you defeated a guy like Lien? He lived his life in the past. I am someone who threw away my past."

"Mao, show him your true power!" Chouyu instructed.

"I understand, Chouyu-san." Mao nodded.

"Master Lou, please forgive me for my selfishness." Chouyu knelt before Master Lou.

"All right then." Master Lou relented. "I shall speak with the Elders of the Cantonese Cooking Alliance. Listen well, Leon. Mao." he informed the pair. "The two of you will battle tomorrow. The competition will be conducted at Da Xian Temple."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Knife-Skills Competition

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 23, and here's Chapter 24. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 24: Knife-Skills Competition

* * *

"Mao-nii, what is their goal?" Shilou asked, finding Mao and Ya Xue in the kitchen late that night.

"The Underworld Cooking Society's ambition is to take over the world, through cooking." Mao stated.

"Through cooking..." Shilou echoed.

"Everyone, commoners and emperors alike, all have to eat to live." Ya Xue explained. "So chefs hold the key to a person's life and death. The Society exploits the situation for evil, and are trying to wrest control. That is what the Society is after. They drill recruits on Underworld Techniques that were honed and perfected over the centuries. However, only a few have mastered these techniques. They show no mercy to those who fail."

"But, how do you two know so much about the Society?" Shilou asked.

"I want to know that as well!" Mei Li agreed. "It's been bothering me for a while. Were you... are you a member of the Underworld Cooking Society, like Leon? That time when Leon easily dissected a buffalo with an Underworld Technique..."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mei Li." Mao took Mei Li's hands. "I knew we had to tell you and Shilou sooner or later."

"Take a look at this." Ya Xue brought out the dairy. "This used to belong to Pai-sama. In a town called Mang, located in Yunnan Province. Mao-sama and I visited Pai-sama's hometown of Mang. This notebook was left inside her old abandoned home. And inside this notebook contains many recipes as well as a record of Pai-sama's younger days, and all the battles she fought against the Underworld Cooking Society."

"I wasn't going to mention this book until I faced the Society." Mao admitted. "But after returning to Canton and facing against Mr. Lien and Leon... my blood has been screaming for me to succeed in my Mom's footsteps. My Mom always wished good fortune for people. Chouyu-san taught me how to make happiness with cooking. I don't know how far my skills will take me. But I will fight as a Super Chef! And I will thwart the ambitions of the Underworld Cooking Society! With this knife, which has my Mom's soul inside it." he declared.

* * *

"We will now begin the Sacred Knife Skills Contest to decide the Legendary cookware's new owner." Master Lou declared. "The ingredient will be... red sea bream!" he pulled off the cover shielding the fish. "First candidate, Leon of Yousen Shuka. Step forward. Also from Yousen Shuka, Mao. Step forward. Leon! Mao!

Tradition dictates that the contest has no time limit. Just present four bream dishes that you're fully satisfied with. But I will tell you this. The sea breams were caught today at dawn. With that said, start!"

"My Seven-Star Knives have an infinite number of uses!" Leon pulled out his full set of knives. "Seven-Star Instant Power Cut!" he brandished two knives and started descaling the fish. "The first dish is done!" he announced, wiping off his fillet knife after finishing his sashimi dish.

On Mao's side, after resting both palms on his fish, Mao started descaling the fish with a steel wire.

"The second dish is ready!" Leon wiped his hands, completing his red sea bream soup.

"Mao! Hey, Mao!" Shell yelled. "Excuse me!" he pushed his way through the crowd. "Out of my way! Mao! Sorry I'm late. What you have asked for, I have completed Here, catch!" he tossed Mao the modified knife.

"Perfect!" Mao beamed, testing the knife's flexibility. "This is perfect. Thanks, Shell-san! Just watch, Mom! I'm going to beat the Society with this knife." he swore and set to work.

"Did you do something to that knife?" Mei Li asked when Shell approached them.

"Yeah, but I was floored at first." Shell admitted. "He asked me to do this unthinkable thing to Pai's knife. Well, it's because of my skillful hands. Look at this. All these scars from just one night." he looked at his scarred fingers. "It took me so long to temper this knife. But because of that, the knife is very strong."

"Do you need my healing balm?" Ya Xue inquired.

"But, how can it bend that much?" Mei Li thought to ask.

"Hey Mao!" Shell shouted. "Show us the idea you came up with!"

Mao responded by raising the altered knife in the air to allow sunlight to shine through.

"I get it!" Mei Li realized. "It can bend because of all the holes."

"That's not all." Shell added. "Since the holes allow air to pass through, the flesh won't stick to the knife. So you can cut more accurately."

 _The Hundred-Hole Knife!_ Ya Xue recognized the technique. _Mao-sama is serious!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. China within a Fish

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 24, and here's Chapter 25. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 25: China within a Fish

* * *

"It looks like both contestants are finished." Master Lou remarked. "The panel includes Elder Kuan, Elder Yien, Elder Sunfu, and...myself, Luo. The leaders of the Cantonese Cooking Alliance will be the judges! You start, Leon. Bring us your first dish."

"My first dish is sashimi." Leon presented his cold dish. "I used flesh taken from the gills, the dorsal fin, pelvic fins, and the caudal fin."

"All of which are extremely difficult pieces to remove." Elder Kuan gushed. "And you have removed them so perfectly!"

"Bring your second dish!" Master Lou instructed.

"Stewed fish head with vegetables." Leon introduced his soup.

"Next!" Elder Kuan demanded. "What's the next dish? Thin slices..." he looked at the translucent fish flesh. "But after having the sashimi for the first dish, it's also a bit anticlimactic."

"That's not true." Leon corrected. "The third dish is the main course. Dip the slices into this bream soup stock before eating."

"Leon, what is your fourth dish?" Master Lou asked.

"The fourth dish is my special steamed fish head." Leon replied.

"With that, we complete the tasting of Leon's four dishes." Master Lou declared. "Next is Mao. Bring out your dishes!"

"What's this?" the four judges gaped at the large fish the serving girls had unraveled.

"Liu Mao Xing. Is this your first dish?" Elder Kuan asked.

"No, Master Kuan." Mao replied. "This bream is the entire course!"

"Need I remind you that the theme was for four dishes?" Elder Kuan reminded. "If you are short of even one, it would mean your defeat."

"Yes sir." Mao nodded. "Ya Xue, come give me a hand! Let's cut the wire together from this and that side." he gestured. "Listen, we cut it together on my mark." he handed the maid-servant a knife. "Three, two..."

"The inside is spreading out like a fan!" Ya Xue gawked. "It's just as I thought... all four of your dishes are inside this sea bream, aren't they, Mao-sama? It's China within a fish!"

"C-China inside a Sea Bream..." Master Lou stammered.

"A Liu Mao Xing Special: Sea Bream Continental Seal is complete!" Mao declared.

"This... could it be?" Elder Yien gaped, each judge taking a separate piece.

"No doubt about it!" Elder Kuan confirmed. "This Red Sea Bream... it contains the taste from China's four major culinary regions!"

"This must be Peking!" Elder Yien took a bite. "A slice of roasted back meat with green onions, covered with a wheat wrap in the style of a Peking Duck."

"This must be Szuchuan!" Elder Kuan gaped. "Mouthwatering flesh from the middle, fried and covered with hot chili oil!"

"This is Shanghai." Elder Sunfu looked at his piece of fish flesh. "Shanghai crab roe is rolled with sashimi made from the tail!"

"And this is Canton!" Master Lou remarked. "Abdominal meat is mixed with Canton's fresh vegetables and seasoned with oyster sauce. The freshness of the red sea bream and vegetables combine so well. We will now declare the winner of this contest." he declared. "The four elders are in complete agreement with the results. The contest is..."

"A match of equals! A match of equals! The contest ends in a tie." all four judges chorused.

"We will settle this with an extension round!" Leon looked at Mao.

"You're on!" Mao responded.

"Very well." Master Lou relented. "This might be the best way for these two."

"If Master Luo is fine with that, then we are fine with it as well." Elder Kuan agreed. "But Leon, we have only one more red sea bream left."

"That will do." Leon remarked. "We'll settle the match with that."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Ice And Fire's Impulse!

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 25, and here's Chapter 26. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 26: Ice And Fire's Impulse!

* * *

"North Star Sirius Blade!" Leon raised his knife and started slicing the fish. "Arhat Crystal Slice!"

"I can almost feel the strain of his effort." Elder Kuan remarked as the four judges approached the table.

"However..." Elder Yien added. "As far as I can see, it's the same sashimi that he made before."

"It seems age has taken its toll, honored Elders!" Leon rebuked. "Surely your tired old eyes can appreciate the sharpness of this blade through the slices!"

"Our faces..." all four elders were stunned. "Our faces are reflected in each slice!"

"Although Mao treated the fish roughly, the meat is still firm." Master Lou noted. "Not only that. It also reflects like a mirror. I can't believe such a sharp knife exists."

* * *

 _That bluish-white glow..._ Ya Xue frowned. _And fearsome sharpness... and the look of agony on Leon's face... could it be..._ "Now I understand. The Underworld Knife, North Star Sirius Blade is... a knife completely made of ice. I remembered my father once told me about an incredible knife of ice that exists in the Underworld. It was made from ice cut from a northern glacier and constantly sharpened for many years in the cold."

"I have heard of it." Chouyu confirmed. "It's an ideal blade with a razor-sharp edge, and a coldness that prevents heat from tainting the fish meat."

* * *

With Mao, with one swing of his knife, the sea bream flesh exploded into multitudes of tiny spheres. "Good." Mao dusted his hands off.

"It's wire!" Shilou gaped when he peered closer at Mao's knife. "He's taken the Steel Wire knife and looped it around each and every hole of the Hundred-Hole Knife!"

"Boy. Did you know what you just did?" Leon snorted. "If high-quality red sea bream is minced, then its taste is ruined. How do you plan to fix it?"

"It's fine as it is." Mao replied. "The red sea bream will be reincarnated in my hand!" firing up the wok, he added the sliced bamboo shoots, shiitake mushrooms, and carrots.

"It is done." Leon declared, finishing his dish after his ice knife shattered. _The time has come._ He mused. Stopping the two serving girls, he presented his dish to the judges. "The boy isn't done yet, but I'll have you taste my dish now! This is the best time for you to try it. The finest sashimi in the world! Flash-Frozen Ice Bream Mountain!" he pulled off the cloth. "It's not a mere show! Sashimi tastes best when frozen up until the moment you eat it. With sauce made from sesame oil, this sashimi will lead you to Seventh Heaven!" he poured the pot of sesame oil onto the sauce dishes. "The Secret Knife of the Underworld... North Star Sirius Blade! You will realize...its true power!"

"Above all factors, the reason for this excellent fresh taste is in the time when you completed the dish!" Master Lou gushed. "It has been six hours since the bream was killed. This is the Golden Time, the time when the meat tastes the most fresh! You have responded superbly to the most important issue. Well done, Leon!"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Mao apologized when his dish was presented.

"It took you quite a long time." Master Lou remarked.

"I'm sorry for the delay." Mao nodded. "Please." and lifted the cover of his dish to reveal a set of spring rolls. "A Liu Mao Xing Special: Reincarnation Spring Rolls!"

"We'll begin the taste test." the four judges reached for their chopsticks. "It's alive!" the judge panel was shocked. "These spring rolls contain the golden moment of freshness for the red sea bream, just like Leon's!"

 _But how?_ Master Lou wondered. _The bream was cooked long after the ideal time. What gives?_

 _I-impossible._ Leon frowned when he noticed the burnt wounds on Mao's dominant hand. _No way_. He turned Mao's hand over. "The burns... you... you couldn't have..."

"That's right. I heated the third knife directly over fire." Mao confirmed. "With that heat, I locked in the freshness of the fish!"

* * *

"Mao-sama couldn't..." Ya Xue realized what her young master had done. "He minced the bream with the heated knife, searing the surface of the meat at the same time. This means that the minced bream was already cooked, thus locking in the freshness of the fish!"

* * *

"The third knife combined the Steel Wire Knife and the Hundred-Hole Knife, and added the effect of heat." Leon added. "You're not half-bad, kid."

"I will now give you our decision." Master Lou stepped up. "The glorious victor of the Sacred Knife Skills Contest..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. The Cooking Utensil of Legend

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 26, and here's Chapter 27. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 27: The Cooking Utensil of Legend

* * *

"Is the Super Chef, Liu Mao Xing!" master Lou declared. "The battle that just transpired was truly a perfect climax for this competition. Both of them exhibited a phenomenal amount of culinary talent and spirit. However, we were more impressed with Mao's endless creativity in changing the red sea bream into spring rolls. Because of this, I could appreciate the endless possibilities in Chinese cooking. Well done, Mao. The Legendary Cookware has lain dormant in Da Xian Temple. Unable to find a new home with a truly worthy chef for centuries. Liu Mao Xing, a Super Chef from Canton Province, has won the right to receive the Cookware. But you may only take possession after the traditional Cookware Ritual."

"Liu Mao Xing. Please follow us." the head monk requested. Unsealing the cabinet the Cookware was stored, he carried the sealed chest over to the table and opened it.

"Is this it?" Leon's eyes widened.

* * *

"Forged by the mythic Shuri." Chouyu stated. "The Legendary Cookware... Forever-Spirit Knife!"

* * *

"So Mao, why don't you handle the knife?" Master Lou asked.

* * *

"When is the ritual starting, Dad?" Mei Li asked.

"It's already begun." Chouyu replied. "If Mao is a worthy chef who can inherit the knife, we will know the moment he touches it. The Forever-Spirit Knife itself will determine if he is worthy!"

* * *

The split second Mao held the knife, a golden dragon emerged from the blade before reentering the knife, the emblem of the dragon then appeared on the blade.

"Mao, the Forever-Spirit Knife has accepted you as its next owner." Master Lou remarked. "After 400 years, the dragon emblem finally resurfaced on the knife. The Dragon's Proof! Liu Mao Xing! You are the true owner of the Forever-Spirit Knife!"

"It's alive!" Mao stunned after tasting a slice of sea bream he had cut with the Forever-Spirit Knife. "This fish was left out for so long... it shouldn't taste any good. But the fresh taste of the red sea bream has returned!"

"It's just like what the Legend said." Master Lou was in awe. "Any food cut with the Forever-Spirit Knife regains its original taste. How mysterious! Mao, I need not wonder any longer. You are the true owner of this knife, chosen by the gods."

"But there is one more owner." Mao protested. "Leon! This is a great knife! I want you to use it too!" he presented the knife to Leon. "It is true that Leon used some Underworld Techniques." he argued, despite the others' objections. "But I believe that in his heart, he was forced to do something he didn't really want to. He still has the kindness to pray for the animal he was about to cook. The Underworld Cooking Society is supposed to make people unhappy. But I can't imagine for an instant that his food will make anyone unhappy! Here, Leon."

"What?" Master Lou blinked, seeing the golden dragon appear. "The Dragon's Proof appeared for Leon as well!"

"Just as I thought." Mao beamed. "The Forever- Spirit Knife confirms everything."

* * *

"Confirms?" Mei Li echoed. "You mean Leon is not..."

"Don't be deceived by this guy!" Shell barked. "Everyone, look at the tattoo on his hand! He's the Underworld Chef who stole my Steel Stick!"

* * *

"Leon, can you tell us everything?" Mao turned to the older chef.

"You are a strange one, Mao." Leon snorted. "You might be able to understand. I was continually told that I'm a genius. After I finished my training at Yousen, I embarked on a journey to seek a new world. But I found nothing to learn. Searching for ultimate cooking, I ended up in the doorstep of the Underworld Cooking Society. When I joined, they created a tattoo which would never disappear. The Underworld's indelible price of admission. Then the horrible days began. Days of unimaginably tough training. But it was fun. My heart was thrilled. After learning the Underworld's Techniques, I became very self-satisfied with my own talent. But then I did something that I can't erase from my past! A sin that no chef... no human being can be forgiven for. I then finally realized the purpose of the Underworld Cooking Society. How they controlled with endless pervasive fear... I ran away, fearful that they might kill me. But then I remembered the promise Master Lou made. The Legendary cookware would be my key to fighting against the Underworld!" he handed the Forever-Spirit Knife back to Mao and slashed the back of his palm with a cross. "I... I came back to fight the Underworld Cooking Society!"

* * *

"Man, I wonder where my stick went." Shell whined. "If Leon didn't do it... that means there's an agent from the Underworld operating here in Canton."

"No!" Mao backed away, seeing the Dragon Proof fading when the fake Leon took the handle. "You're not Leon!"

"You dare?!" Shell roared and jumped in the fight the impostor.

"Mission Accomplished!" the fake laughed, assembling Shell's Steel Stick. "The Underworld Cooking Society now has possession of the Forever-Spirit Knife!"

"Take that, asshole!" Shell dodged the fake's wild swings and landed a punch on his face, which ripped the false skin.

"You fools!" the fake Leon leapt to safety. "I don't have any business other than the Forever-Spirit Knife!"

"But I still have business with you!" Leon rested a hand on the impostor's shoulder and sent his double to the ground with a punch.

"I will do everything in my power to stop you from accomplishing what you planned!" Leon swore.

"Get him!" Shell snapped, taking off after the impostor and slamming him into the wall with his Steel Stick.

"Hand over the Forever-Spirit Knife." Chouyu instructed, Shell holding the fake in place.

"Have you forgotten that I'm from the Cooking Underworld?" the Leon double chuckled. "Watch closely. See that failure is not an option for us."

"Stop him!" Chouyu ordered, seeing the other Leon raised the Forever-Spirit Knife.

"I know that if you use the Forever-Spirit Knife to cut things other than food..." the fake Leon stated.

"Flash Sword: Air-Cutting Flash!" a sharp blast of Ki knocked the knife away from the impostor's hand. "Lou-sama, Chouyu-sama, forgive me for being late." Ya Xue apologized, an impressive saber in her hands. "When it was known that the Underworld Cooking Society is on the move, I knew it is time to unseal my father's saber." training her blade at the Underworld agent. "All my training with my father ever since I was young was all for this day. Talk! Who is the Society's leader?"

"So, you're _his_ daughter." the agent smirked. Grabbing the blade of her sword, he stabbed it into his abdomen. All of you... shouldn't be... too relaxed... this is not the end of it! Today marks the time when the Underworld starts to act on our goals!" with that, he took his last breath and collapsed on the ground.

"Since the Underworld Cooking Society has made its move..." Master Lou decided. "Now is the time to reveal the secret of the Legendary Cookware. Listen Mao." he led the group into one of the back rooms of Yousen Shuka. "Canton's Forever-Spirit Knife is but one of the many Legendary Cookware. There are eight all together. All of them were scattered and hidden in eight different locations in the huge land of China. It has been said that the Legendary Cookware have been protecting the cooking world."

"Tradition has it that legendary chef Shuri forged eight mystical cooking tools from the iron ore of a meteorite." Chouyu added. "However, the combined power was so great that they scattered in different directions. Each Legendary cookware flew off to a different area and concealed itself. The Legendary Cookware are like double-edged swords."

"That is correct." Master Lou concurred. "In the hands of the right chef, the cookware do wonderful things. But in the hands of people like the Underworld Cooking Society, it would be catastrophic. Not only would it destroy the Chinese cooking world, everyone in China will suffer. We must now step up and collect all the Legendary Cookware, before the Underworld does!"

"Master Lou. Mr. Chouyu!" Mao stepped forward. "Please allow me to go on a journey to collect all Legendary Cookware! It was my Mom's wish to make people happy with her cooking. She went through many difficult battles against Underworld Chefs. I want to complete her hopes and dreams. Please let me go on this trip!"

"Hold your horses!" Shell cut in as he and Leon pushed the door open.

"I want to join you." Leon stated. "The destruction of the Underworld Cooking Society is my life's goal now."

* * *

"Be careful, all of you." Master Lou cautioned as the others saw the group off. "Make sure you return safely to Canton! Ya Xue, I trust you to protect Mao."

"I understand, Lou-sama." Ya Xue bowed. "Just as it was my father's duty before, I will protect Mao-sama with my life.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Chef of Darkness Society's Revenge

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 27, and here's Chapter 28. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 28: Chef of Darkness Society's Revenge

* * *

"Hey. Wait for me, Brother Mao!" Shilou whined as he caught up with the rest of the group. "So this is Shanghai? It's so crowded that I can't relax!"

"Mao's always like this." Shell chuckled. "We may be fighting against the Underworld, but he isn't nervous at all! The wharf was just built, so it's brimming with pent-up energy." he added, walking past a fist-fight that had erupted.

"We need to search for the thousand-year old Legendary cookware." Ya Xue reminded. "Our only lead is to talk to the Cooking guild here."

"You mean the Shanghai Cooking Guild?" Leon remarked.

"I hear that it's similar to Canton's Cooking Association." Shell noted. "But it's more active and wields more power compared to the Cantonese group."

"Then we must hurry to see them." Leon pressed. "We don't have much time."

"That's true." Ya Xue agreed. "I'm sure the Underworld is on their way."

* * *

"Have you two noticed?" Shell whispered as they continued down the street.

"Yes." Leon nodded. "Someone is following us."

"Underworld agents." Ya Xue hissed, her hand resting on the hilt of her saber. "So they're already here."

"Perhaps." Leon noted.

"Let's lose them." Shell suggested and the two men grabbed Mao, Shilou and Mei Li and took off running.

"Excuse us!" Ya Xue shouted as they burst into a nearby restaurant. "We apologize!" she added, the group dashing through the kitchen and exiting via the back door.

* * *

"Who are these people?" Shilou gaped, the group suddenly finding themselves surrounded.

"We're not mistaken." the leader took a look at Leon's palm. "You're 'Seven-Star Knives' Leon!"

"They're from the Underworld!" the rest of the gang roared in agreement. "Lynch them! Lynch them! Lynch them! Lynch them!" they chanted. "Lynch the interlopers!"

"Wait!" a voice barked. "They're not from the Underworld."

"Sanche!" Mao beamed as he and Mei Li ran over.

"Mao! Mei Li!" Sanche greeted. "What a surprise! Long time no see! What is it?" he gave Mao a wedgie. "You brought your friends on a training mission? You should have told me you were coming to Shanghai."

"B-boss." the leader of the lynch mob stammered. "Are they your friends?"

"Morons!" Sanche snapped. "Listen men! I'll tell you who you were trying to lynch. This guy is the pride of Canton, the youngest Super Chef in history... Liu Mao Xing!"

"Looks like your job has been taken over, Shilou." Ya Xue joked.

"I wouldn't be here today if I didn't meet Mao in the past." Sanche added. "Let's catch up later. Come, let's go to our restaurant." he led the group off.

"I'll go and talk to the Guild." Leon stated.

"Hey, wait Leon." Shell held him back. "You should come with us."

* * *

"Ryuchin Shuka is one of the few really old restaurants remaining in Shanghai." Shell was impressed. "I didn't know the owner's son trained in Yousen Shuka."

"Yeah." Mei Li teased. "Sanche was really scared of knives back then! He made a cutting mistake as a child, and had major mageirocophobia. We couldn't do a thing about his wimpyness!"

"I won't say it's mageirocophobia, Mei Li." Ya Xue corrected. "It's aichmophobia."

"Cut that out, Mei Li." Sanche chided.

"Hey, it's true." Ya Xue grinned impishly.

"Well, yeah." Sanche admitted." I'm here like this thanks to Mao. I once gave up on my dream to become a chef. Mao helped me rekindle that spark."

"Calm down, Leon." Mei LI pacified.

"We don't have time to socialize." Leon reminded.

"Okay, you two, fess up." Sanche looked at the two Szuchuanese. "Why did you really come to Shanghai?"

"You're getting sharper." Ya Xue sighed. "I'll go get my tea leaves; this is going to take awhile."

* * *

"The Legendary cookware?" Sanche echoed. "Mao, are you guys looking for the Legendary cookware too?"

"What do you mean, 'too'?" Ya Xue frowned, her mental warning bells were already ringing in her head.

"The Shanghainese cooking world is in disarray right now thanks to the Legendary cookware." Sanche explained. "The Underground is sending us threatening letters, every day without fail, demanding that we hand over the Legendary cookware. Everyone's getting very sensitive about this issue. So that's why they tried to attack you, and said all those things."

"The Underworld hasn't moved yet?" Leon asked as Sanche poured out the tea.

"Doesn't look it so far." Sanche replied. "The Guild Leaders, led by Dad, decided to hold a meeting to fight back. They're now deliberating on a boat at the Huangpu River. But I don't think they'll come up with any good ideas or ways to deal with the situation."

"What's that noise?" Shilou looked up at the ceiling when they heard a creaking sound. "What is that?" he stammered, the group splitting to dodge the falling glass when a lone body fell through the roof.

"It's Lord Shin Chi from Jinjiang Restaurant!" Sanche recognized the person. "I thought he was joining the meeting. W-who are you?" he demanded, seeing the four shadowy figures on the roof.

"T-this is..." Mao gasped, seeing the Black Qilin on the red cloth.

"It's the insignia of the Underworld, the Black Qilin." Leon supplied.

"The lives of the Cooking Guild leaders are in our hands." Shan chuckled. "We have your father too, Tang Sanche!" she pulled down her mouth piece to reveal her face. "This is a declaration of war from the Underworld Cooking Society! You will make ready four chefs. Your most talented ones! The battle will begin at half-past midnight, on a boat by the River. Huo Ya Xue! Bring along your maps! You do understand? If you run away, we can't guarantee the lives of the leaders."

"W-wait!" Shell was ready to give chase.

"Don't go after them, Shell." Mao objected. "They challenged us with cooking."

"That's right." Leon agreed. "We will defeat them with cooking!"

"All right." Shell relented.

"But what do they mean by your maps?" Sanche looked at Ya Xue.

"Well..." Ya Xue sighed. "Before we went on our journey, Lou-sama..." she started.

"I see." Sanche noted after Mao explained. "We need four chefs, Mao. Let's go! Take me with you. That will make four! They kidnapped my father!"

"Wait." Leon cut in. "We don't know how well you can cook. We can't accept you as the fourth chef just because they have your father."

"He's right, Mao." Shell agreed. "We're competing against people from the Underworld. If we're not careful, we may end up dead. Or even worse, if we lose the battles against them! We can't let them have the Legendary cookware under any circumstances!"

"So we can't afford to bring along someone mediocre." Leon added.

"What do I need to do?" Sanche asked.

"Show us how talented you are, through your cooking." Shell requested. "Prepare an amazing dish that can satisfy everyone's palate!"

"All right." Sanche pulled off his coat and entered the kitchen. "So then, what should I make?"

"You can use… that! " Leon pointed to the basket that held the leftover shark-fin.

"You can't make anything good with the damaged shark fin." Shilou protested.

"Be that as it may, shark-fin is still shark-fin." Ya Xue reminded. "The Underworld will not fight fair, just like that time."

"If he turns something bad into a first-class dish, then we can accept him to battle as the fourth chef." Leon stated.

* * *

"Alright. Let's go!" Leon declared, after Sanche passed the surprise test. "I'll ensure the Underworld's destruction with my own hands!"

"I will ferry you to the arena." the aged caretaker from before stated rowing a boat over to the pier. "Please put on these blindfolds." he handed out the pieces of cloth. "Please take off your blindfolds." he requested, after delivering the group to their destination.

"W-what is that?" Mao stammered, seeing the large vessel once the lights came on.

"A floating castle?!" Shilou gaped.

"I've heard stories about this vessel." Leon was stunned. "The Underground Cooking Society's Floating Qilin Palace..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. The Metal Palm's Demonic Power

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 28, and here's Chapter 29. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 29: The Metal Palm's Demonic Power

* * *

"Please come this way." the boatman led the group into the vessel.

"This place must be packed by the enemy." Mao remarked.

"Without a doubt."Shell agreed. "There may be hundreds, no... thousands of them! Guess we'll be lucky to get out of here alive."

"Oh man!" Shilou shivered. "Let's go back, Mao-nii!"

"This is the chance of a lifetime." Leon stated. "The Underworld seeks ways to make ordinary chefs submit to them. They are motivated by pride and a demented sense of justice. And now, we're about to see the Underworld's stage. We can't get luckier than this."

"Maybe so, but..." Mei Li muttered. "Why do I feel like I'm descending into hell?"

"So you're scared huh?" Shilou taunted. "As expected from a girl, I guess."

"Oh really!" Mei Li snapped. "Who was the one who wanted to go back just now?"

"Don't worry, Mei Li." Mao assured. "Shell and Leon are with us."

"That's right!" Shilou boasted. "Not to mention me, Shilou-sama, who's of Japanese descent. Underworld or Overworld, they'd better not mess with me! Help me, Brother Mao!" he shrieked, hiding behind Mao when he bumped into a stone dragon.

"And... he eats his words less than a second later." Ya Xue snarked.

"You perplex me at times." Sanche looked at Mao. "You actually chose him as your student?"

"Hey, just how far are we supposed to go?" Shell demanded. "We're not here for a sightseeing tour, you know!"

"It's right ahead." the boatman raised his lamp.

"I commend you for not running away." Shan voiced. "Come in! This is our battlefield!" that said, the door before them creaked open.

* * *

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised by this." Ya Xue muttered, seeing the cooking arena presented before them.

"I'm sure you know what we want." Shan voiced. "The Legendary Cookware. But, we can't just take it from the Shanghai Cooking Guild. So, we've decided to challenge you for it with cooking, fair and square."

"You took hostages, and you have the gall to speak of fairness?!" Sanche snapped. "Release my father at once!"

"Hostage?" Shan echoed. "You wound me greatly. The Elders are staying in a different room from here. Once the contest is settled, you may return with them. Your father gladly provided this to us." she produced the map. "A map which shows where Shanghai's Legendary cookware is sealed. But this piece alone is gibberish. Did you bring the corresponding maps said to be the key to decoding this?"

"I have them right here." Ya Xue unrolled the map that dangled from her sheathed saber.

Shell reacted, spitting out the toothpick from his mouth and sending ti flying towards Shan's hand and forcing her to drop the map. Ya Xue tossed her part of the map into the air, Leon securing both maps into the roof with a small knife.

"The code and the map!" Mao declared. "The winner of our duel takes both! Fight us, Underworld Cooking Society!"

"Very well!" Shan smirked. "The Floating Qilin Palace's Banquet Cooking Tournament will now commence! Four chefs from each side will each compete individually in one round. We will duel in four categories: soup, dim sum, and two main dishes. Whoever wins the most rounds is the champion. The first contest is a soup battle."

"Looks like it's my turn." Rouko stepped forward and threw off his cloak. "I am Rouko, the Multicolored Tiger of the Underworld. Who do I face?"

 _That arm..._ Ya Xue's eyes widened slightly when she saw Rouko's mechanical limb. _I'm sure it was those blades that caused the injuries on father's body... chichue... I've finally found him... I've finally found the one who murdered you in cold blood._

"Interesting. Multicolored, shmulticolored, or whatever he calls himself..." Shell smirked. "As the greatest Super Dim Sum Chef in the Continent, I won't let..."

"Shell. Let me take him on." Sanche requested. "The Legendary cookware legitimizes the ruler of Shanghai's cooking world. A contest with the Legendary cookware at stake means that the Shanghai Cooking Guild is at stake! Please let me lead the charge!"

"Well then. Let me introduce our judges before we begin." Shan presented the judge panel.

"No way!" Sanche was stunned. "All of you... that's the boss of the marketplace, Master Zhang. He's the chief of the sailors, Master Hu. The leader of the Merchant's Union, Master He. The other two are also leaders of Shanghai's various guilds. Shanghai is a modernizing city, and there aren't many social systems in place. So people from different professions organized themselves into unions to protect the city themselves. The Cooking Guild, a great alliance, is but of many here. But... why? Why are you allied with the Underworld now? You've always worked with our guild in the past!So why do this now?!"

"Listen, Sanche." Master Zhang puffed his pipe. "We don't care who runs the Shanghai cooking world. Be it the Underworld or the Cooking Guild!"

"That's right." Master Hu agreed. "So long as the strongest one runs things and keeps the peace in Shanghai."

"I hear that Underworld Cooking Society has chefs that surpass even Super Chefs." Master He added. "And they're willing to use their skills for the betterment of Shanghai."

"So today, we've come to see for ourselves what they can really do." Master Hu remarked.

"Be warned, Sanche." Master Zhang warned. "We'll only vote for the better-tasting dish. Don't think that we'll favor you just because we know each other."

"Here in Shanghai, might makes right." Sanche understood what the judges implied.

"So the Underworld plans to control Shanghai and the cookware." Leon realized.

"All right! Both contestants, take your positions!" Shan declared. "The first round is a soup contest. Use whatever ingredient is available. Let the battle begin!"

* * *

"Arhat Tiger Claw!" Rouko activated his mechanical arm and started de-feathering the chickens. He then changed his arm's settings and deboned the featherless chickens, before cutting a hole in each chicken. He then sliced up carrots, bamboo shoots and mushrooms, allowing the diced-up vegetables to fall into the holes. "I'll show you the deepest mysteries of soup, with ingredients cut by this razor-sharp claw!" he chuckled, swapping out his metal utensils and tossed all five chickens into his pre-prepared broth. "What's wrong, Ryuchin boy?" he mocked his opponent. "I don't see you doing anything. Are you despairing because of my Arhat Tiger Claw? That's okay. Now's your chance to surrender."

"What's with that face, Mao?" Sanche chided. "In Shanghai, people visit our restaurant daily to eat my dishes. Every day, I cook my best so I can see them smile. You showed me that cooking can be a good thing. For that, I thank you, Mao. For the first time, I could cook with a smile on my face. Smiles create dishes, and dishes in turn create smiles."

* * *

"But there's precious little that can compete against Rouko's fancy soup." Shell mused as they watched Sanche find his ingredient.

"What primary ingredient does he intend to use?" Leon wondered.

* * *

 _I won't let the Underworld defeat me._ Sanche swore. _I'll protect everyone's smiles and the Shanghai Cooking Guild with my own hands!_ He stopped before the stone pool and reached a hand into the water. "I'll take you on with this!" he removed the snapping turtle. _I challenge you, Underworld Cooking Society!_ He placed the turtle on the chopping block and went to work; opening up the turtle and tossed the flesh into the wok.

* * *

"It looks like both contenders are finished." Shan noted. "We will now proceed with the tasting. You first, Rouko."

"Did you see that, Ryuchin boy?" Rouko bragged, seeing how the judges had hungrily devoured his soup. "Now's your last chance to give up!"

"Bark after the match is done." Sanche fired back. "You don't understand anything that's important about soup. I'll prove it to you now. This is my soup!" he brought out a shiny melon.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Brother Sanche's Cold Sea Turtle Soup

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 29, and here's Chapter 30. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 30: Brother Sanche's Cold Sea Turtle Soup

* * *

"Are you trying to be funny?" Rouko demanded, extending his claw to grab Sanche's shirt. "That's just a melon! How the hell is that supposed to be soup!? Hey, you! Say something!"

"Let go of me!" Sanche freed himself. "Look! This is my Bouncing Snapping Turtle Soup." he gestured to the other four melons on the stone stove.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Rouko mocked, seeing the glittering soup. "It's just a simple snapping turtle soup served in a melon rind bowl."

"Well then, I'll bring it over to you know, guild leaders." Sanche looked at the five judges.

"Men..." Ya Xue let out a breath and hurried over to help Sanche before his last two melons spilled over. "Why can't they just admit they need help sometimes? Here you go." she placed a melon before the two judges.

"W-what's this?" Master Hu was shocked to see the soup remain in the melon. "The soup didn't spill out!"

"Impossible!" Master Zhang readied his spoon. "Soup that doesn't spill? T-the spoon bounced off..." he gaped, the spoon sprung off the surface of the soup and landed on the floor. "What is this?" he scooped up the jelly. "The soup's solid?"

* * *

"S-solid?" Shilou echoed. "Then it's not a soup, is it Mao-nii?"

"Shilou, that can be nothing else but soup." Mao corrected.

"Huh?" Shilou was confused. "But why?"

"It's called 'Yu Dong;." Ya Xue explained. "It's a type of aspic jelly. Now i know why he picked the snapping turtle."

"Aspic jelly?" Shilou blinked.

"Yes." Mao nodded. "Here, it's a snapping turtle extract that was cooled and solidified."

* * *

"So you came up with jelly soup." Rouko scoffed. "Novel, but it's just child's play. That won't stand a chance in the big leagues."

"Hey Sanche, tell us." Master Zhang looked at the teen. "How did you make something so strange?"

"First, I boiled the snapping turtle in salt water to extract the collagen from it." Sanche explained. "I carved away the insides of the melon, and poured the heated mixture in. I steamed the melon to remove any residual muddy or foul smell from the snapping turtle. After that, the melon was cooled, hardening the soup. The process creates an aspic jelly soup with the essence of snapping turtle."

"So why choose a snapping turtle?" Master Zhang questioned.

"Because of all the meat products I could use,the snapping turtle contains the most amount of collagen, which hardens faster." Sanche replied.

"And the sourness?" Master He pressed.

"Well, the sourness comes from a famous Zhejiang province specialty, pickled plums." Sanche answered.

"Boy, it looks like you don't understand what's important about soup." Rouko scoffed. "Soup is neither optional or an afterthought of a banquet. Soup has to be a dish unto itself, satisfying to those who eat it. Your lightly-flavored soup would be nothing more than a side dish! It is absolutely not a soup! Contrast the judges' faces at the time they were eating my soup, against how they look now. See how unsatisfied their expressions are? Seems like my victory is assured."

"All right. We'll move on to the judging." Shan announced. "Lift the white spoon if you prefer Rouko. If you prefer Sanche, use the red spoon! Each of you will raise a spoon for the soup you believe is superior."

"There's no point in even comparing the two." Master Zhang noted.

"You said it." Master Hu agreed.

"And the verdict!" Shan shouted.

"Sanche!" all five judges raised their red spoons in unison.

"This can't be! Dammit!" the shocked Rouko cursed. "W-what gives? All of you ate my soup as if you were starving!"

"Rouko, you've forgotten a very important thing." Mao explained. "This cooking tournament is for a four-course banquet. As the first course, soup is expected to be delicious. But just as important, it must be a dish that flows on to the next. It's true that your flavorful soup might have incredible taste. But it was not appropriate as the first course of a banquet. It's too thick and heavy to be an appetizer; you can't eat anything afterwards. True, Sanche's soup may seem underwhelming at first. But as you continue to eat, its elegant light and salty taste coupled with the savory taste of the snapping turtle melts in your mouth. The taste spreads out in your mouth as you bite into it. In addition, the sourness of the plums stimulates your appetite. Sanche's soup is ideal as an appetizer!"

"A bouncing snapping turtle soup that you can bite into." Master Zhang gushed. "It's a marvelous dish that breaks tradition. Well done, Sanche!"

 _Impossible!_ Rouko was stunned. _How can I be defeated by a brat from the overworld?_

"What do you think, Mao?" Sanche winked as the group rushed down to celebrate their first victory." I grew up a bit, didn't I?"

"Sanche, I see you haven't forgotten the tradition of Yousen Shuka." Mao beamed.

"Of course not." Sanche remarked. "The tradition of Yousen Shuka... is to..."

"Break..." Mao continued.

"Tradition!" both boys chorused.

"It's too early to celebrate. We're just getting started." Shan chuckled.

"Things are starting to look interesting." the cloaked Lakon agreed.

 _I lost._ The still shell-shocked Rouko mused. _Me, the multicolored tiger, lost to a boy like that._

"For Underworld chefs, defeat to the Overworld is a shameful sin worthy of death." Shan reminded, after Rouko found himself secured by two musclemen.

"W-wait a minute!" Rouko pleaded, seeing the burning furnace and realizing what Shan was implying. "S-stop it! Please stop! Please! Give me another chance!"

"Flash Technique..." Ya Xue was already on the move.

"Ya Xue, wait..." Mao tried to stop her.

"Air-Cutting Flash!" Ya Xue ignored Mao's warning and released her Ki strike, severing Rouko's entire mechanical arm before he could be branded. "An eye for an eye, or in my case, an arm for a life." she trained a steel look at the over-sized soup expert as she sheathed her saber. "Be lucky I didn't end your pitiful life for what you did to my father."

"Let your heart always remember your crime with the brand of a disgraced loser." Shan smirked. "The Distasteful Mark. Without your arm, you can no longer live as a chef." she added after Rouko was branded the mark on his stomach. "All that's left for you is the disgraceful mark of distaste."

"Ya Xue, so he's the one..." Mao realized when the swordswoman returned to the group. "When did you know?"

"The moment I saw that arm of his." Ya Xue replied. "The blades corresponded to the wounds I found on father's body."

"Then, it's done?" Mao asked.

"Yes, Mao-sama." Ya Xue nodded. "My blood feud is over."

* * *

"The second round of the Banquet Cooking Tournament involves dim sum!" Shan turned to the group. "Choose your representative!"

"Don't you people have eyes?" Shell stepped forward. "Who else is more qualified than yours truly?! The Continent's Best Super Dim Sum Chef, Steel Stick Shell, at your service! So, which one will it be? Who's the unlucky fool who'll face me?"

"We've got a lively whippersnapper here." Lakon chuckled. "That's how I was at his age.

"Huh? You're going to challenge me, gramps?" Shell snorted. "Well, do watch yourself. Over-excitement can kill you."

"I wonder how long you can keep up that talk." Lakon retorted.

* * *

"That emblem." Leon recognized the emblem on Lakon's stick. "It represents the Hakura Clan!"

"What's the Hakura Clan, Leon?" Mao asked.

"The Hakura Clan is a family of dim sum chefs that traces its origins to a chef who served Premier Zhuge Liang during the Three Kingdoms period of Wei, Shu, and Wu." Leon explained. "They say that the ancestor of the Hakura Clan was a dim sum chef who helped calm a raging river that impeded the path of the Shu army, by offering dim sum to it."

"In other words, if you trace the origin of all dim sum techniques, you will eventually reach the Hakura Clan." Ya Xue realized. "It is a legendary dim sum family."

* * *

"But I heard that upon the death of Lakon, the King of Dim Sum, the Hakura line died out with him." Shell remarked. "G-gramps. Don't tell me..." he realized who his opponent was.

"Correct." Lakon chuckled. "It's a secret known only to a few, even within the Underworld. I am the last member of the Hakura Clan. The King of Dim Sum, Lakon!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Shell muttered. "The legendary man who reached the pinnacle of dim sum cuisine... the man once designated as an Imperial Chef... whose skill was noted by even the Emperor. Why?!" he demanded. "You were the hero of all dim sum chefs! What are you doing in the Underworld Cooking Society?!"

"Simple." Lakon replied. "In the Underworld, there were techniques even I didn't know about. I signed on to learn them. With my Underworld and Overworld knowledge, a whelp like you will never defeat me in a hundred years!" tossing a piece of dough on the stove, he started beating it with his stick. After flattening it, he lifted the evened dough with his stick and started spinning the dough out. After flattening the dough even more, he started slicing up the dough to make a single uninterrupted strand of noodle. "Here ya go!" he threw the bowl over to Shell. "Soul Repose Noodles. Once, it even soothed the anger of the Qianlong Emperor. It's a legendary noodle that fills a bowl with a single strand! Long ago, dim sum offered by the Hakura Clan calmed a raging river." he addressed the judges. "Similarly, the root philosophy of dim sum is to sooth. Its purpose is to calm the spirit! The turbulence that rages high, and tarries low in your mind's eye. In silence, banish from your soul; in total peace, enjoy that bowl. Today, may fortune on you lie."

"Here's something for you, gramps!" Shell tossed a steamer over to Lakon.

"T-this is..." Lakon looked at the dumpling in the steamer. "The culmination of dumpling technique— a double-layered dumpling."

"Soothing?" Shell echoed. "You're so dull, gramps. Dim sum is supposed to change your state of mind. In other words, it's a snack you eat to take your mind off things. Don't be so formal. Eat one of those and try to relax a bit, gramps. Dim sum is so much more spectacular and far more enjoyable than that!"

"The second tournament round, Battle Dim Sum, will now begin!" Shan declared.

* * *

"Mao, dim sum can mean any number of things, right?" Mei Li asked.

"Right." Mao nodded. "Dim sum is basically a light meal."

"We have dumplings, siu mai, won ton, steamed buns, spring rolls, noodles and cakes." Ya Xue listed with her fingers. "And that's just for starters."

"What is that?" Shilou pointed to the stage.

"A roulette wheel?" Ya Xue frowned when the wheel was revealed. "Don't tell me..."

"I see." Mao realized. "They'll use that to choose a dim sum category."

"The category shall be chosen by chance." Shan declared. "Shell, you choose."

* * *

"Hit the siu mai!" Mei Li prayed when Shell let his toothpick fly.

"Siu mai, siu mai, siu mai! Siu mai, siu mai, siu mai!" Mei LI and Shilou chanted once the toothpick hit its target.

* * *

"The chosen theme is... steamed buns!" Shan announced once the wheel stopped.

* * *

"Not good." Ya Xue muttered. "He chose the one dish he shouldn't have."

"Why is that?" Mao looked at the bond-maid.

"The steamed bun itself was invented by the Hakura Clan ancestors." Leon explained.

"In other words, steamed buns are the Hakura Clan's specialty, where its true secrets lie." Ya Xue added.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. 1600-Years-Old Soul-Calming Steamed Buns

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 30, and here's Chapter 31. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 31: Dim Sum king, Lakon 1600-years-old Soul-Calming Steamed buns

* * *

"The Hakura Clan were the originators of all modern-day dim sum techniques." Leon continued his explanation. "Back in the Three Kingdoms period, the state of Shu was led by a man named Zhuge Liang. An ancestor of the Hakura clan worked for him. While returning from their Southern Campaign, a swift-flowing river blocked their way. In lieu of human heads, Liang instead offered flour-kneaded heads to appease the river spirit. That was the origin of the steamed bun."

"You mean to say the inventor of buns...?" Sanche blinked.

"Were his ancestors." Ya Xue confirmed. "In other words, buns are his specialty."

* * *

"The second round, Battle Dim Sum, will now commence!" Shan declared.

* * *

"Using both hands to knead." Lakon noted, seeing Shell using both his hands to punch the dough. "Clever and effective. You're not the Continent's number one dim sum chef for nothing. "What do you take me for? If you're the best in the Continent, then I'm the best in the World! Steel Stick Shell, wasn't it? If you wish to master the secrets of dim sum, watch carefully!" he poured in a cup of water into the flour. "You don't need strength to knead dough." he used his stick to stir the water in. "Just a slow circular motion with your fingers and with your arm. Maintain that circular motion; rotation is the essence of the ultimate dim sum techniques.: he sped up. :Everything depends on how far and deep you sustain the rotation! Let me show you the ultimate Dim Sum technique! The Secret of the Hakura Clan: Hakura Snake Rotation Technique!" he molded the dough into the shape of a serpent. "What's the matter, dim sum grasshopper? Are your hands tired?"

* * *

"By the way, Mao-nii, what's the difference between buns, dumplings, and siu mai?" Shilou asked.

"The difference lies in the thickness of the skins." Mao explained. "As I told you before, the skin covering siu mai gently caresses the filling much like a silk robe. The dumpling skin wraps tightly around the filling, protecting it much like a leather bag. In comparison, the bun's skin wraps around like a mattress."

"The quality of the bun can be judged by how soft and thick the covering is." Leon added.

"To achieve this, you need to leaven the dough with yeast." Ya Xue supplied.

"Yeast?" Shilou echoed.

"It's a fungus you can extract by fermenting things like potatoes." Ya Xue replied. "You put yeast into the dough, knead it, and set it aside. Then, the dough will slowly rise."

"I can understand the skin now." Shilou nodded. "But what about the filling?"

"Of course, the filling is also very important." Mao added. "It must be juicy so that the flavor permeates into the soft covering."

* * *

"Super Chef of Canton Province, Liu Mao Xing!" Lakon shouted. "You certainly know your stuff. However, yeast isn't the only starter used to leaven dough. Do you know what this is, Liu Mao Xing?" he took out a piece of dough from a clay pot. "This gives life to our buns."

"Old Dough!" Mao, Leon and Ya Xue chorused.

* * *

"That's right!" Lakon grinned. "I see you know the value of this Old Dough."

* * *

"Mao-nii, what's Old Dough?" Shilou asked.

"I've heard Pai-sama mention that when making buns, some dim sum chefs set aside a piece of the dough they made." Ya Xue replied.

"Right." Leon agreed. "And they mix it in with the next batch. The yeast present in the old dough leavens the new."

"So that's what is meant by Old Dough!" Sanche mused.

"They say that the older the Old Dough is, the better the result." Mao added. "The older the yeast, the softer, tastier, and more complex the bun becomes."

"Don't tell me his Old Dough is..." Ya Xue's eyes widened in realization.

"That's right." Mao nodded. "It was passed down by the Hakura Clan from the Three Kingdoms period of 1,600 years ago!"

* * *

"You got it, Liu Mao Xing." Lakon laughed. "This piece of dough is the Hakura Clan's inheritance, passed on through centuries. The ultimate yeast that still lives: Shu Han Old Dough! No older yeast exists in this world. With this kneaded into the dough, you can make the best buns in the world. Behold! The dough leavened with Shu Han Old Dough! " he declared as his dough started to rise by itself. "What's so funny, child?" he demanded when Shell started laughing.

"So you keep a moldy 1,600 year old yeast as a trump card." Shell mocked. "How fitting for an old fossil like you! Don't worry, Mao. My bun skin is ready too!"

* * *

"Really, Shell?" Mao asked. "What type of bun skin?"

* * *

"This." Shell presented his skin.

* * *

"I-it's so flat!" Shilou gaped. "It's not even fit for siu mai! You can't win with such a flat and weak crust."

* * *

"Whatever you're planning, you can't win with just originality." Lakon warned. "No one has ever won by doing the wrong thing against me."

"Who cares?" Shell shrugged. "Wrong thing or not, it becomes right if everyone admits its superiority, gramps. Why don't you go against Mao? Then you'll know what I mean. Watch me, Mao. I'll make a bun that'll knock your socks off!"

* * *

"Okay!" Mao nodded once both contestants prepared their bun skins. "Both of them are done with the skin. The filling is next. Usually, people use ground pork as the base, and add their own preferred ingredients."

"That's not pork, Mao-nii." Shilou pointed out when Shell heaved a huge slab of beef on his shoulders. "Will he be fine?"

"No, he's doing the right thing, Shilou." Mao corrected. "To get the best, juiciest flavor possible, beef is the best filling to use! I would have done the same."

"It's started." Ya Xue muttered, when Shell started twirling his stick into the air and creating a powerful gust of wind in the cooking arena.

"Just watch." Shilou grinned. "He's going to use it to beat that beef into a pulp. That's his special technique!"

"I don't know..." Ya Xue frowned. "This feels a little... different. Just as I thought..." she grinned, spotting a glitter at the corner of her eye. "So _that's_ what he's after." she smiled, seeing Shell reach out and grab the flying chopper.

* * *

"That was just for warming up." Shell remarked. "I wanted to show our distinguished judges what I could do with the steel stick. Just a little entertainment!"

* * *

"So you're using that knife to mince beef?" Shilou asked.

* * *

"I'm not mincing it." Shell replied, tossing the beef into the air, he chopped it into smaller chucks.

* * *

"Steak?" Mao blinked, seeing Shell cut the smaller chucks up.

* * *

"Child, you're going to put a chunk of beef into a flat crust." Lakon chuckled. "If you make something that isn't a bun, then you've got a big problem. Did he realize he was going to lose, and just decided to go for broke?" he wondered when Shell smiled at him.

"I'm making such an interesting dish." Shell remarked as he fried his steak. "If you can't even tell what I'm doing, then the King of Dim Sum has gone to seed!"

"Humph. I've met a many a dim sum chef with a smart-alec mouth." Lakon snorted. "I guess some things don't change. Anyhow, mine's almost done." he looked at the bamboo in his hands.

* * *

"Eight earthenware pots?" Sanche gaped, seeing Lakon had fired up the earthenware pots in the stove.

"Thought so." Leon noted. "Mao, watch closely."

"What's he going to do with the bamboo poles?" Mao noticed the bamboo Lakon was prepared.

"Lakon's serious." Leon replied, after Lakon had cut the bamboo into smaller pieces and started weaving. "Here it comes. The legendary Secret Buns."

"Secret Buns?" Mao echoed. "What are these Secret Buns?"

"A recipe passed on for centuries in the Hakura Clan." Leon replied. "The secret of all secrets. The legendary bun!"

"Wow, to think I get to see such a thing!" Mao gushed. "I'm very happy to witness such a great match!"

"You haven't changed at all." Sanche teased. "No matter what's the situation you're facing, you take time to appreciate good food. Well, that's the good thing about you."

"You're blushing, Mao-sama." Ya Xue deathpanned.

* * *

"It looks like the contenders are finished." Shan remarked. "We now move on to the taste test. Present your dishes!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. The Super Dim Sum Competition!

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 31, and here's Chapter 32. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 32: The Super Dim Sum Competition! The Startling Results!

* * *

"Sanche, look at the colorful buns that fill the boat!" Mao gushed. "And the shining golden buns perched on the dragon's back. My eyes are glazing over! Wow, Shell! Just look at your great golden buns! "

* * *

"It's a bit too early to be surprised, Mao!" Shell declared. "The geezer's buns only look good, but mine aren't merely skin deep!"

"We'll begin the tasting." Shan announced. "Let's start with Lakon, the King of Dim Sum!"

* * *

"Mao, what are the letters written on the four differently-colored buns?" Mei Li asked, seeing the words engraved on Lakon's buns.

"That is.." Leon started. "As I said before, the Hakura Clan is closely intertwined with the history of dim sum. They once calmed down the raging waves of a river that blocked the path of a victorious army. To them, the basis for making dim sum is to calm the spirit. So those buns are a Hakura Clan specialty designed to placate the spirits." he pointed to the intricately crafted boat. "That's the closely-held family secret, the legendary ''Four Gods' Ideal Topography' Buns!""

"What's the Ideal Topography?" Mei Li wondered.

"Look carefully at the letters on the buns." Ya Xue explained. "They stand for Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryu, and Byakko: the legendary divine beasts that protect the country from four directions. Thus, the proper placement of these Four Gods is called the ''Four Gods' Ideal Topography'. In other words, when arranged in that manner, they're the most effective in soothing the spirits."

* * *

"That's right." Lakon confirmed. "For the green bun, the Azure Dragon of the East, I added spinach in the skin. The black bun with black sesame added is the Black Tortoise of the North. The Vermillion Bird of the South is represented by the red bun, using carrots. Finally, the undyed bun represents the White Tiger of the West. I called on the Four Gods who protect from all four directions. With their aid, I can calm the spirits of the rivers and oceans. The 'Spirit Calming Buns' are a prayer that calms peoples' souls."

* * *

 _Sea cucumber, shark fin, abalone..._ Sanche mused, hearing the judges list the fillings of the buns. "Mao! The fillings of Lakon's buns...!"

"Yes, they're the Big Eight of Seafood!" Mao nodded.

"Mao-nii, what's the big eight of seafood?" Shilou asked.

"There are many kinds of seafood, but the richest and most luxurious are, shark fin, abalone, sea cucumber, scallops, crab, lobster, squid, and flounder." Mao explained. "These are the Big Eight of Seafood."

"And thus the eight earthenware pots that have a soft boiling touch." Ya Xue realized.

"L-look at the judges!" Shilou gaped, seeing the satisfied expressions on the judges' faces.

"They're so relaxed!" Mao was stunned.

"But the guild leaders are quite picky." Sanche reminded. "They are accustomed to eating the best of the best. So just because he used the Big Eight won't cut it."

"Sanche, have you forgotten?" Ya Xue reminded. "That the most important part of a bun is its skin."

"A bun's skin?" Sanche looked at the herbalist. "But of course!" he remembered. "He used the ultimate yeast that was passed down through 1,600 years of Hakura Clan tradition: Shu Han Old Dough! Buns made with this yeast enhance the savory taste of seafood even more!"

* * *

"My legendary buns of the Four Gods combine the special Shu Han Old Dough with the Big Eight of Seafood." Lakon boasted. "They calm down waves from all four directions. This is the legacy of the Hakura Clan, which spans 1,600 years of history! Our specialty bun: the 'Eight Seafood Treasures of the Four Gods' Bun! Who... what's that?" he demanded, hearing a bright chuckling. "Who's mocking the legendary buns of the Hakura Clan?"

"Be quiet for once, gramps." Shell chided. "Don't take this the wrong way, gramps. The one who's laughing about your calming of the spirits and stupid logic is," he tossed one of his golden buns to Lakon. "None other, but my buns!"

"Ridiculous." Lakon scoffed. "Buns, laughing?" he looked at the chuckling bun in his hand.

* * *

"Th-they're laughing?" the shocked Mao gaped, seeing the ringing bun that Lakon had dropped onto the floor. "The buns are laughing?!"

* * *

"Ludicrous!" Shan snapped. "How can buns laugh?"

"No, it sounds like laughter is coming from the bun's crack." Master Zhang remarked.

* * *

"Don't make such a fuss, amateurs!" Lakon retorted. "You can't judge the true quality of the bun solely by the fact that it laughs!" he picked up the bun. "The crack in the side... the use of two saucepans..." he looked at the two woks. "The awkwardly-sculpted dragon... imbecile. I thought you'd put up a good fight against me. And you come up with these pathetic buns?"

* * *

"Next, we'll taste Shell's buns!" Shan declared.

* * *

"Shell's bun is fried rather than steamed, but it's no use..." Mao muttered.

"Why's that, Mao?" Mei Li asked.

"Well, if he fried it at a high temperature, the flavor of the filling will leech out of the crack during the process." Mao explained.

* * *

"That's right!" Lakon agreed. "If you don't have a strong filling, the taste won't be any good! It's just an empty crust. Boy, your laughing bun is just a weird and curious gimmick you concocted. You don't have any right to laugh at the Hakura Clan's legendary Four Gods buns. It's almost painful to watch!"

"Is that so?" Shell grinned and cast a side look at the judges.

* * *

"How did Shell make that bun?" Mao wondered, seeing the excited faces of the judges.

* * *

"Honored judges, why don't you cut the buns in half?" Shell requested. "Take a peek at what's inside."

* * *

"T-This is..." Master Zhang tore open his bun. "This is vermicelli!"

* * *

"That's right." Shell nodded. "You want the filling to remain fresh inside the bun. That's why I added vermicelli to absorb and retain all the good sauce."

* * *

"I see!" Mao realized. "You used the steak to provide the savory sauce. If you minced the beef, the really good flavor would have dissipated. Therefore..."

* * *

"Got it in one, Mao!" Shell cut off the younger chef. "I cooked the beef like a steak to seal in its good taste. Then, I diced it into cubes and placed them inside the bun. Did you get that, gramps?"

* * *

"But how did you get the gold sheen?" Mei Li inquired.

"It's egg yolk, right Mao?" Sanche answered.

"That must be it." Mao agreed.

* * *

"If you spread egg yolk on the skin, it becomes golden when fried." Shell added. "It enhances the taste of the bun, allowing me to make a deep-fried bun!"

"Child, I'll ask one more thing." Lakon started. "How—"

"How did I make this bun laugh?" Shell finished the question. "That's a good question. I'll tell you, oh King of Dim Sum. The crack was made on purpose. It didn't happen accidentally. First, I make a small incision before cooking. The bun was very flat, so I have to puff it up with something. So I added in some baking powder. Under pressure from high heat, the crack widened when fried. This is why the buns laugh." he showed a piece of diced beef cube. "This is a diced beef cube without any juice left."

* * *

"Cubes?" Sanche echoed. "How could those cubes cause the bun to laugh?"

"I got it, Shell!" Mao exclaimed. "The oil floods into the bun through the crack that Shell made. It hardens the cubes, the interior walls of the bun, and the vermicelli. The crack is forced shut by pressure, trapping the juices completely inside the bun. The super-heated juices inside the bun expands into steam."

"And it's the steam causes the laughter!" Ya Xue continued.

"That's right." Mao nodded. "As the steam expands inside the bun, the cubes inside fly around inside like wind chimes. This motion creates a laughing sound that you can hear coming out of the bun's crack."

* * *

"This is my golden mouth smile: the 'Golden Laughing Bun'!" Shell declared. "I don't give a whit about the Hakura Clan legend or tradition. Dim sum isn't supposed to be something strict and ancient. It's something to be enjoyed as a snack by everyone, right? Do you see that, Gramps?" he gestured to the guild leaders. "Shanghai's guild leaders are all excited, like little children. Dim sum should be fun just like that, King of Dim Sum!"

* * *

"All right. We'll move on to the judging." Shan announced. "Lakon, the King of Dim Sum, has his Eight Seafood Treasures of the Four Gods Buns. Shell, the self-professed Best Super Dim Sum Chef in the continent, has his Golden Laughing Buns."

* * *

"There's no need to even compare, Mao-nii." Shilou boasted. "Shell-aniki will win all the votes and the round."

"It looks like this won't be an easy decision, Shilou." Mao pointed out.

"It looks like they can't forget the taste of the King of Dim Sum's four-colored buns." Mei Li noted, seeing the judges' indecisive faces. "This may well be a split decision."

* * *

"I'd like the judges to render their verdict now!" Sanche ran to the stage and pushed Shan aside. "Please lift the red spoon if you prefer Steel Stick Shell's buns. Raise the white spoon if you vote for the buns of Lakon, the King of Dim Sum. The judges who vote for Steel Stick Shell, please lift the red spoons now. N-no way!" he muttered when the judges didn't move an inch.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Another Seven Star Sword!

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 32, and here's Chapter 33. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 33: Another Seven Star Sword! Mysterious Woman Shan!

* * *

"Well then, those who choose Lakon, the King of Dim Sum, please raise the white spoon!" Shan smirked. "Those who choose the King of Dim Sum, Lakon, raise the white spoon!" she repeated when none of the judges raised their spoons.

"Master Zhang, what does this mean?" Sanche demanded. "Why haven't you chosen anyone's dish?"

"Sanche, do you remember when you were a child?" Master Zhang reminded. "I told you the parable about the shield and the spear. Once upon a time, in the country of Chu, a weapons merchant was selling a spear that could pierce anything, and at the exact same time, a shield that nothing can penetrate."

* * *

"I see!" Mao realized. "In similar terms, Shell's Golden Laughing Bun pierces through tradition with his unique ideas, he made the deep-fried buns laugh. They represent the all-piercing spear."

"Consequently, Lakon's Eight Seafood Treasures of the Four Gods Bun contains 1,600 years of wisdom and technique, blocking all new kinds of dim sum." Leon added. "They represent the impenetrable shield."

* * *

"So, what happens if your spear is used to pierce your shield?" Master Zhang pointed out. "The parable ends there, with the merchant unable to answer the question. We feel exactly the same as the weapons merchant. In short, a contradiction."

"But it's true that both the all-piercing spear and the impenetrable shield were equally good." Master Hu admitted.

"Therefore, a contradiction will be this battle's verdict." Master He added.

"We declare the battle to be a draw!" Master Zhang announced.

* * *

"Shell, I've made up my mind!" Lakon tossed Shell his stick, "I'm embarking on a culinary journey all over China! I've been a frog stuck in a well for the last century. Knowing that new talent like you are flourishing throughout the continent, how can I sit here like this any longer? We'll fight again in ten years, Shell! Until then, hold on to that stick for me! As you've heard." he gave Shan a side look. "The Underworld has been kind to me, but I'll be leaving you for now. Don't forget me, kid. Rematch in ten years!" he declared, having fled the arena.

* * *

"Seven-Star Knives Leon, step forward!" Shan barked. "We also call you Leon the Betrayer. I've always thought we'd fight each other someday. Or will you run away again? Just like when you ran from the Underworld?"

"I will neither run nor hide!" Leon declared. "Mao, I've told you before." he looked at the younger chef. "I made an unforgivable mistake once, and took the wrong path as a chef. I left so I can destroy the Underworld Cooking Society with my own hands. I don't regret my betrayal. I won't hesitate to fight the Underworld."

We have prepared a suitable venue for your battle." Shan pulled a lever, shifting the arena to a lower level.

"Welcome, everybody, to the second battlefield!" Marin declared. "I'm Marin. I'll be the commentator and your host for this challenge! Now, let me reveal to you the secret ingredient! Open the bottom tank!"

"We will use your favorite ingredient, seafood." Shan stated, when the gap in the floor opened up. "You were too naive to inherit the spirit of your future rulers. You can't hope for a victory."

"My overconfidence made me commit a grave mistake once before." Leon admitted. "I swore to myself never to make that same mistake again." removing the cleaver from his back, he split the water into half and forcing the squid to emerge. "This is my... determination!" he sliced the giant squid with the cleaver and sent to onto the judges' table. "Seven-Star Army Break Raw Squid Slices!" he sheathed his knife, the sliced squid breaking up domino-style. "I don't want anything else from this world, other than to clear everything on behalf of the Seven-Star Knives!"

"Precisely why I said you were too naive." Shan mocked. "You haven't overcome that incident yet, have you? Weak as you are, you can't stomach what you're about to see now." she undid her cloak to reveal she had a similar 'Seven-Star Knives' set. "I am Shan, the 'Ten Feet of Blue' of the Underworld."

"That's not true." Leon was shocked. "It's impossible!"

"It is true." Shan smirked. "This is the same bloody Seven-Star Knives as yours. Surprised? Don't be. These Seven-Star Knives know all the sins you've committed. Except, what I have are the genuine Seven-Star Knives. Watch this, if you don't believe me." she tossed in her chain dart and pulled out a sturgeon from the water. Tossing the fish onto the stone table, she secured it with the daggers. "Seven-Star Swift Breaking Force Incision!" she sliced open the fish's belly and poured the roe onto a plate. Sweeping her hand over the cut, she closed the wound shut. "This is my appetizer." she tossed the plate on the judges' table. "Though unsalted, the fresh roe will taste better than caviar. Oh, don't be surprised just yet." she tsked, freeing the sturgeon and releasing it back into the water.

"I've heard my father mention this." Ya Xue breathed. "The Return Cut. If a fine blade and a master are paired, whatever is cut can be immediately closed up. And only a true Seven-Star Knife can do that."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. A Chef's Destiny

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 33, and here's Chapter 34. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 34: A Chef's Destiny

* * *

"The sharpness, the sheen..." Leon muttered. "I'm sure it's a Seven-Star Knife! But why do you have it? There should only be one set in the world."

"How can you be so sure, Leon?" Shan taunted.

"Because Lache, a master craftsman, made this masterpiece only for me." Leon replied. "And Lache... Lache was..."

"Tongue-tied?" Shan mocked. "If you can't say it, let me help you." she sheathed her blade. "You murdered Lache after he forged your knives. That's why there should only be one set in the world. Isn't that right, Leon? Am I wrong? Like the tattoo on your left hand, the taint will never disappear." she continued twisting the proverbial knife. "The blood on your hands will never be washed off."

"The biggest mistake I ever made..." Leon confessed. "That was... when I joined the prohibited Underworld Cooking Society to master the best knife techniques. But I wanted more. I desired to be the Supreme chef, a thirst that could not be quenched. Higher! Faster! Stronger! For that to happen, I needed the best cooking knife of all. Only Lache, the best swordsmith in China, was qualified to forge me a set of cooking knives. The result was the magnificent Seven-Star Knives. Finally, I had the best knives. I was so happy knowing that I'd be the supreme chef. That was the beginning of my mistake. When I finally regained my senses, the bloody Seven-Star Knife was in my hands. I deeply regretted it and confessed to an Underworld governor. For the first time, I realized how terrible the Underworld was."

"Unable to overcome the past, he lost his fighting spirit." Shan laughed. "He's no match for me. You've forfeited this battle, murderer!"

"If what Leon said was true, why do you also have the 'Seven-Star Knives'?" Mao demanded.

"Though struck down by Leon, Lache's grudge remains alive in these knives!" Shan declared.

"You disappoint me, Leon!" Mao snapped, seeing Leon having given up the fight. "Wallowing in guilt won't help you atone for your sins. Besides, Lache can't come back to life. Defeating the Underground Cooking Society is what's important now. Isn't that why you left them in the first place? 'I am someone who threw away my past.' That's what you said when we first met. There's all that talk now?! Running away from here won't make you a true chef! If you think you brought irreparable misfortune to someone, then make more people happy with those same hands!"

"Happiness..." Leon recalled. "You always remind of a cook's basic foundation, a starting point I forget."

"No matter how you wrap it in oratory, your past sins won't simply vanish." Shan smirked.

"That's fine." Leon pushed past her. "That will just be the reason why I fight as a chef, from here on end. Judges, tell me what kind of seafood you wish to eat! I'll lead you to happiness as a chef with the ingredients you want!"

"Everybody knows what the best seafood of Shanghainese cuisine is." Master Zhang stated.

"Shanghai hairy crabs!" the judges chorused as one.

* * *

Shan took the first step and picked out the big and meaty crabs from the crab basket, while Leon followed after, selecting the smaller crabs.

* * *

"By the way, be sure to keep those two promises." Shan winked after flirting with the judges and returned to her cooking.

"The cooking is complete." Marin declared. "Both of their dishes are ready! Shan's dish is an authentic Egg Fu-Rong, otherwise known as crab omelet! And Leon's entry is... an exclusive Shanghai dish, Crab Stuffed Shells."

"Master Zhang." Shan winked. ""Remember the first promise. Please try my dish first."

"Okay, let's try Shan's crab omelet first." Master nodded. "Shan, you're sorely mistaken if you think you've curried favor with us. Our judgment will be strict and severe."

"Of course." Shan winked.

"A crab omelet is the most authentic of all crab dishes!" Marin explained. "Besides, Shan is one of the most skilled chefs in the Underworld. It must be cooked using impressive ideas."

"Please have the crab soup as well." Shan brought out her soup. "Don't forget about the second promise." she reminded. "You'll eat all the dishes I served, won't you?"

"Next up is Leon's dish, Crab Stuffed Shells!" Marin declared after the judges downed the soup.

* * *

"Mao?" Mei Li blinked, seeing Mao's serious expression.

 _Why..._ Mao wondered. _Why do I feel so uneasy?_

* * *

"Hey, Leon." Master Zhang snapped after a bite. "This tastes awful, damn you!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. The Sacred Seven Star Knives

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 34, and here's Chapter 35. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 35: Destroy The Evil Sword, The Sacred Seven Star Knives

* * *

"That's right." Master He agreed. "It's awful and it makes me sick."

"Is this some funny joke, Leon?"Master Zhang snapped. "You want us to judge your garbage?!"

"What in the world is happening?" Marin wondered. "The judges are disgusted at the magnificent crab dish prepared by Seven-Star Knives Leon!"

"Then it's settled." Master Zhang wiped his mouth. "The third round of the Banquet Cooking Tournament, Battle Shanghai Hairy Crabs... is won by Shan, the Ten-Feet-of-Blue!"

"That judgment... do you guarantee to abide by it?" Shan asked. "No matter what happens?"

"Of course!" the judges chorused.

"So then, which side is telling the truth?" Marin questioned midst the arguments between Shilou and the judges. "And which one's a filthy liar?"

"Nobody's lying." Ya Xue voiced.

"That's the soup Shan used as a side dish." Mao noticed the small bowl of soup in the swordwoman's hand.

"The soup... it can't be!" Leon realized.

"That's right, Leon." Ya Xue confirmed, "This soup was the trick behind her magic. Ten-Feet-of-Blue Shan!" she glared, unsheathing her saber and pointed the blade at the female chef. "You're despicable! The crab omelet was just a camouflage. The trap the judges fell for was the soup: it's an extract from crushed crab shells, just much thicker than usual, with an incredibly strong taste of crab."

"Of course!" Mao realized. "It's like when you eat something that's incredibly spicy, and then something that isn't too spicy. If you do this, you'll think the second dish was less spicy than it actually is. That's what happened here. After drinking the soup, your tongue is desensitized to the taste of crab. Anything you eat afterwards won't taste like crab anymore."

"The only taste you noticed was oily stickiness." Leon concluded.

"Truthfully, Leon's dish is probably the best crab dish in China." Ya Xue admitted. "It would be highly praised anywhere in the world. But ironically, the more it tasted like a crab, the more tasteless it seemed! Shan must have chosen this trick after confirming Leon was making Crab Stuffed Shells! Creating food for the purpose of undermining others, rather than to enhance its taste..." she tossed the bowl into the air and sliced it into shards with her saber. "That's not what a normal chef would do! The Underworld Technique: Tongue Exhaustion Seal! Just for that alone, you've incurred the wrath of the Huo clan!"

"But the judgment remains." Shan smirked. "They gave me their word it won't change no matter what! You have skills and talent to spare, and yet you were too soft." she mocked Leon. "That's why you fell for a simple trick like this. You once committed murder to become the best of the best. But now, look at you. You're not a chef worthy to even touch the Seven-Star Knives! You're nothing but a loser, unfit even for the outside world. Those hands smeared with Lache's blood proves you're a loser! That's right, Leon." she chuckled. "This Seven-Star Knife was created by the hatred of the murdered Lache. It rejoices now after extracting its vengeance. Only one person in the world should own the Seven-Star Knives. Yours truly, Ten-Feet-of-Blue Shan!"

"Not so fast." Shell's stick stopped Shan from lying her hands on Leon's knives. "You certainly took your time with this show of yours. But I knew that's what you were after all along. I have you figured out, Ten-Feet-of-Blue Shan! I know why you have another set of Seven-Star Knives. Lache, the best swordsmith, forged the Seven-Star Knives. Even alongside his best weapons, they were his greatest masterpiece. So last year , right after its completion, a Leon overcame by greed killed Lache so that no blade that surpassed his Seven-Star Knives can exist. However, that doesn't make sense, now that another set of Seven-Star Knives has surfaced."

"Like I said, these Seven-Star Knives were created by the hatred of the Lache murdered by Leon." Shan snorted.

"That's not possible!" Shell snapped. "Unless... Lache lived. I've met Lache once during my journeys. At the time, Lache told me this: 'When a craftsman creates his magnum opus, he creates another set to offer it to the gods as thanksgiving. And he keeps the location of the second set secret to his grave'."

"In other words, what she's got is the set meant as an offering." Ya Xue concluded.

"I remember there being a clump of dead grass right below the cliff where Lache had his workshop." Shell added. "What if it acted as a cushion that kept Lache alive? And who else would show up right then, but Ten-Feet-of-Blue Shan?"

"I remember Father told me that Underworld Techniques extend even into medicine." Ya Xue came to the same realization. "That's what you used. Am I wrong, Shan? A truth serum!?"

"And that's why I dislike wandering men." Shan snorted. "How could I have known that you were acquainted with Lache?"

"So that's why she chose Leon and not Mao-sama as an opponent." Ya Xue gasped. "It was so that she would be the sole owner of the Seven-Star Knives. By taking advantage of Leon's pure, proud, and fragile personality, she set him up so that he would discard his own Seven-Star Knives."

"I'm not as soft as you are, Leon." Shan scoffed. "I sent him to the afterlife and made sure of it this time. All this time, you lived with the guilt of murder hanging on your shoulders. Die!" she raised her large knife to take Leon's life, Leon using his own knife to block her. "I'll send you to the place where Lache awaits! W-what's this?" she gasped when a blinding light shot from the clashing blades.

"Leon, after all this time, you're still using the Seven-Star Knives for something other than cooking." Lache's voice echoed from the image that was generated from the blades. "The Seven North Stars are the gods that rule over life and death. The duty that I installed into the Seven-Star Knives was to turn the life of ingredients into life for those who eat them. And to lead people to happiness with the sharpness of its edge. The path you traveled since acquiring the Seven-Star Knives that day was filled with regret. But it wasn't wrong. Live, with my Seven-Star Knives. And with it, create as much life as you can!"

Shan parried Leon off and was about to give him the finishing blow when her knife dulled into stone and shattered, along with the rest of her knives.

"I see." Mao realized. "So this is the answer of Lache's soul that continued to dwell in the two sets of knives, even after his death. The Seven-Star Knives are knives that continue to evolve. They will grow brighter, stronger, sharper, depending on the number of people made happy by the one who wields them! Leon continued to use the Knives for the sake of others, while bearing the burning pain of remorse by himself. He is the rightful owner of the only set of Seven-Star Knives left in the world!"

"You may have tricked the judges, but not the Seven-Star Knives or Lache." Shell snorted. "Shan! After seeing this, I don't even have to ask how you've been using your Seven-Star Knives! It looks like you're the one not worthy to even touch them!"

"The smell of blood is gone from my hands." Leon muttered. "Lache, you're willing to forgive me? Then I swear this to you: I'll follow in your path for the rest of my life, and fight for the joy of myriad others till the day I'm dust!"

"Now, both sides are tied with a win, loss, and a draw each!" Marin declared. "We now enter the fourth and final round of the Banquet Cooking Tournament!"

"That person is already waiting for you, Liu Mao Xing." Shan informed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Final Battle, Shou An's Revenge

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 35, and here's Chapter 36. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 36: Final Battle, Shou An's Revenge

* * *

"Don't you think this is a curious twist of fate, Mao?" Shou An's voice bombed as the roof opened. "Hailing from the mouth of the Yangtze River, deep in Szuchuan's mountains. Both of us, who lived there for over a decade, are now meeting here at the river's end in Shanghai, where a long journey of four thousand miles ends. It's been a while, Mao!"

"Shou An!" Mao recognized the elder chef. "Shou An... is my opponent?"

"Anego, who's this Shou An guy?" Shilou asked.

"I'm told he was the best student of Master Pai, Mao's mother." Mei Li replied.

"Yes." Sanche nodded. "As I recall, he was a crook who absconded with all of Kikkako's money, eventually causing Master Pai to die of overwork."

"And after Master Pai's death, Mao challenged Shou An for the position of Kikkaro's head-chef." Shell added. "Mao defeated him in a battle involving a Mystery Mapo Tofu. Shou An lost his cooking license, and was never seen again. I guess he was in the Underworld all this time."

"While in the Underworld, I've heard about Shou An, the young genius from Szuchuan." Leon admitted. "He rose through the Underworld's ranks at an unprecedented pace."

"You can't ask for a better set-up for the contest than this." Shan smirked.

"Shou An!" Mao barked. "Why are you with the Underworld?"

"Why indeed?" Shou An echoed. "Did you think there was anywhere else I could turn to after losing to you? After I lost everything, only the Underworld, with its Black Qilin insignia, welcomed me. And as an Underworld member, I finally found the dream that I've been searching for! Mao, let me you a new reason why I, an Underworld chef, must fight with you once again."

"F-Father!" Sanche gaped, seeing the side wall slid open to reveal the unconscious and bound Tang Li.

"The winner of this contest will gain the Legendary cookware, control of the Shanghai Cooking Guild, and save Li Tang's life." Shou An smirked. "So it's all up to your cooking now, Mao! Rule people with cooking. It was this Underworld slogan that inspired me more than anything else. I specifically requested to spearhead the invasion of Shanghai. If, by some chance, you happen to defeat me again, I will once again lose everything. But if I win, Li Tang dies. Not only will I gain control of the Shanghai Cooking Guild, but my future in the Underworld will be assured. Furthermore, I will be able to see you suffer in the knowledge that the head chef of Ryuchin, and the father of your friend, die because of your weakness! To defeat you. To make you grovel before me. This will be the glorious starting point for my dream's fulfillment!"

"Why must you always be like this?" Mao demanded. "Why? Shou An. You're always using cooking to further your own ambition!"

"Don't proselytize to me!" Shou An snapped, only to find his kick blocked off by the sheath of Ya Xue's saber. "My cooking skills rank among the best there is, and yet Pai never treated me with the respect I deserved!" he continued ranting. "And thanks to you, her son, I even lost my license to cook! How would you know about dreams? The shame The pain that I had to go through! It's all your fault! Yours and your mother Pai's! The pain from the blows I received to my body and spirit, I'll give them all back to you! I'll hold my dream in my hand, while you suffer the hellishness of defeat!"

"Second Release," Ya Xue unsheathed her blade, the sword glowing with a bluish aura. "Dancing Snow. First Enactment: Rain of the Ice Petals!" she summoned a hailstorm of ice flowers and sent them flying towards Shou An's shirt, shredding the cloth to reveal the scars on his chest.

"Hey judges!" Shilou snapped. "Aren't you're all from Shanghai, just like Sanche's father?! You don't mind having someone like this Underworld bastard taking control?"

* * *

"Listen boy." Master Zhang stated. "In Shanghai, might makes right. Underworld or Overworld, it doesn't make a difference to us. We will judge this fairly."

* * *

"Do you understand now?" Shan snorted. "Unlike the cushy outside, merely surviving the Underworld is a feat by itself."

"Don't you even bother hoodwinking me, Shan. I know just what the Underworld ambitions are!" Ya Xue glared, her blade was now trained on Shan. "Shanghai is merely a stepping stone; your real target is the Forbidden City!"

"How dare you!" Shan barked. "You have no proof! Impossible..." she was stunned to see the embossed badge in Ya Xue's hand. "You're..."

"That's right!" Ya Xue barked. "I'm Huo Ya Xue, daughter of the former leader of the disbanded Crimson Iron Corps, Huo Ting Feng! Your master knew would be the first in line to remove any inside or outside threats to the Emperor, so you had your insider pour honey in the former Emperor's ears and had my father framed for a crime he didn't commit! You then systemically had the former Emperor decree the total disbandment of all four Inner Court Corps!"

"Well then, let me show you the theme for the fourth..." Marin cleared her throat.

"You stay out of this." Mao leveled a glare at Marin. "Very well. The pain of these wounds, and the painful memories of my mother's death: let us resolve the shared past which has torn us to shreds. But as the owner of this emblem, I will say this!" he pulled off the cloth that hid his 'Super Chef' mark. "This contest is not the start of your dream! The end of your four thousand mile journey through the Yangtze in Shanghai will also be the end of your corrupted dream! There is only one ingredient that can resolve our past differences."

"You mean the same ingredient that bound us that day in Kikkaro?" Shou An smirked.

"Tofu!" both chefs chorused.

* * *

"So the theme is tofu." Master Zhang mused. "Well, it seems pretty anticlimactic after all the excitement in this tournament. I mean, for you to just use tofu that's pre-made."

"How's this?" Master Hu suggested. "How about starting from scratch, by making the tofu itself from soybeans?"

"Good." Master Zhang nodded. "Looks like it's settled. It's eleven in the evening right now." he looked at his pocket-watch. "It takes about eleven hours to make tofu from soybeans. Adding a cooking time of about five hours, means that tasting begins sixteen hours from now. That will be tomorrow afternoon at three."

* * *

"There's a small kitchen at the bow and at the stern." Shan explained after the judges left to take a reprieve. "You will each make your preparations in there."

* * *

"Why is that I always find you blowing on a gum-leaf whenever you are alone?" Sanche asked, amused, having heard Ya Xue exit the room after Shilou and Mei Li had sent the others to take a nap as they watched over the soy beans. "But I'm surprised," he admitted. "To know that your father is actually the famous Huo Ting Feng. Children grew up hearing legends about him."

"Sorry, I'm just..." Ya Xue sighed.

"Upset, frustrated, or angry?" Sanche suggested.

"All of the above." Ya Xue sighed again. "After dad got killed, I didn't have the time to grieve properly."

"You know it isn't good to bottle up your feelings all the time." Sanche advised.

"We better get back." Ya Xue suggested, already having an inkling where this conversation was headed.

"Wait." Sanche stopped her and pulled her into a short kiss. "I just want to let you know about my feelings." he told her.

* * *

"What is it, Mei Li?" Shell barked, the others rushing into the kitchen when they heard Mei Li's scream the next morning.

"Wh-what is this smell and heat?" Leon looked around.

"Eh?" Mao was shocked to see the heated stove. "Why is that on the stove?"

"We fell asleep, and when we woke up, the pot was here and stinking like this." Mei Li explained. "A-and the soybeans turned into this." she lifted a handful of the destroyed beans.

"Wait, that looks exactly like natto!" Shilou exclaimed.

"Natto?" Mao echoed. "You mean the fermented soybeans in Japan that your mother spoke of? Oh crap. This is it. This is rice straw." he dug out the bundled straw. "It's chock full of a germ called B. subtilis natto that's used to make natto!"

"Someone put this with the soybeans, and set it on the stove to help cultivate the germs." Ya Xue realized.

"You didn't notice anything yesterday, Shilou?" Shell demanded.

"Actually..." Shilou stammered. Both Anego and I got sleepy after being stung by mosquitoes."

"It wasn't a mosquito." Leon spotted the red mark on Shilou's neck. "That looks like a needle wound. Someone pricked you with a needle containing a sleeping potion. The Underworld does this sort of thing."

"It's got to be Shan." Shell snapped. "Nobody else would do something this cheap!"

"Thank you, Shilou, Mei Li." Mao suddenly chuckled after musing for awhile on the table. "Thanks to the sleep I got, my head is much clearer now. Out of misfortune comes an idea that turns it into providence. Shan! Thanks to you, I'll be making the tofu dish of the century!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Big Magic Technique 'Panda Tofu'

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 36, and here's Chapter 37. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 37: Big Magic Technique 'Panda Tofu'

* * *

"And it's the final match of the Banquet Cooking Tournament!" Marin declared as the contestants entered the arena. "First to appear is Shou An! And now, the youngest Super Chef in history, Liu Mao Xing, has also appeared! Both are chefs from Szuchuan! Who is going to win!?" she added as the two chefs faced each other.

"Mao, listen to the funeral march to be played on your burial." Shou An remarked. "I am going to play the Instrumental Trio Tofu. Set it here!" he rested a palm on the stone stove. "Listen with your ears, eyes, and your whole body! This is the ultimate, Instrumental Trio Tofu!" he lifted the tofu mold to reveal his creation. "Made with the best soybeans and mineral water, this is a pure and soft tofu. Take a good look, Mao!" he took the bamboo knife that was handed to him and started slicing up the beancurd. Then, taking up two bamboo knives, he started dicing up his beancurd, before firing up two woks. "You'll all find out why my cuisine surpassed my old master, Fairy Pai of Szuchuan!" he grinned. "It's done!" he dished up. "Don't get overly excited. Wait till the judging starts."

"Well then..." Mao finally stood up with only thirty seconds on the clock. "Here we go!" he carried the tofu mold over to the judges' table. "I will remove the mold now." he told the judges and lifted the cover.

"T-this is?!" Shou An was stunned. "What? That's impossible!" he exclaimed, seeing the stacked blocks of white and black tofu.

"A Liu Mao Xing Special: Magical Panda Tofu!" Mao announced his dish.

"That's impossible!" Shan snapped. "The soy-milk curds he put in that mold was a formless liquid. How could he color it and segment them in layers?"

"Both Shou An and Liu Mao Xing have finished their dishes in the allotted time!" Marin announced. "We will now start the judging of the final Banquet Cooking Tournament match!"

"Wait a minute!" Master Zhang stopped her. "Hey kid. You present us with a block of tofu and expect us to eat it?It's not interesting enough."

"That's right." Master Hu agreed. "At least cut it."

"There's no need for that." Mao corrected. This is no ordinary tofu. It's a tofu dish. And so..." he pulled out a bamboo leaf. "The magic will start now. Here!" he rapidly pulled out the bamboo leaves underneath the tofu block and the beancurd cut itself into tofu cubes. "Liu Mao Xing Special:Magical Panda Mapo, is finished!" he declared.

"We'll now start the food sampling!" Marin announced.

"The black and white pieces should taste different." Master Zhang reasoned. "I guess I'll start with the white tofu. Hey, this high-quality tofu has been thoroughly heated! All right! Next let's try the black tofu! This tofu is sweet? It has a rich taste, but it's very smooth."

"For that tofu, I used brown sugar." Mao explained. "I mixed rich black soybeans with brown sugar to make black tofu. The tongue is burned with the taste of red chili pepper, providing spiciness. The sting of peppercorn provides numbness. The high-quality white tofu neutralizes these, while the black tofu's richness brings out the spicy flavor."

"Everything was really like magic!" Master Zhang admitted. "But there are too many mysteries here. Tell us, Mao. First, how did you make liquid soy-milk curd into striped tofu? And how did the chunk of tofu cut itself? Also, why was the tofu, which was right out of the mold, so hot?"

"All the answers lie with this mold." Mao showed the judges the bottomless mold.

"Why that's..." Master Zhang exclaimed. "The mold is bottomless, with interlocking strings inside!"

"The mold was specially made because of my shortened cooking time." Mao explained. "First, I placed a block of lard atop the strings. Then I poured the black tofu in. Then, another block of lard. On top of that, I poured the white tofu. Then lard block, black tofu, lard block, white tofu... Repeat as needed. Once the tofu congeals to 80% hardness, I placed a fire under the mold. This turns the mold into a steaming basket. The lard melts and is absorbed by the tofu. Then I placed a dish under the mold, and removed the cover. While sliding against the interlocking string, the tofu cuts itself. Lastly, I pulled out the bamboo grass that holding back the sauce. This mixes the Mapo sauce with the tofu, completing the dish."

"After you explained it, there's no mystery." Master Zhang mused. "But where did you get this idea?"

"A woman gave me a chance to think it up." Mao cast a side look at Shan. "These are fermented beans eaten in Japan, called natto." he added, after the presenter opened up the pot of natto beans.  
"When drawn out, these strings go both vertically and horizontally. Giving me the idea of cutting tofu with strings. This was ideal for Mapo because it made rough edges, which mixes better with the sauce."

* * *

"Now I understand." Ya Xue mused. "It's similar to Shou An and his bamboo knife!"

* * *

"Yeah." Mao nodded. "After I was sabotaged by the hay bacteria, I wanted to use bamboo grass which had germicidal properties. I associated bamboo grass with pandas, and pandas with my hometown in Szuchuan. And Szuchuan is known for its Mapo Tofu dish."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. The Shocking Finale! Chef Pai's Palm!

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 37, and here's Chapter 38. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 38: The Shocking Finale! Chef Pai's Palm!

* * *

"This has been a special banquet cooking tournament." Marin declared as the serving girls served up Shou An's dish. "This is the last of eight dishes that we'll be seeing. What's this? The judges are fighting over it! They're mesmerized by the dish!" she gushed, seeing the judges fight over the plate.

"Yes, this is proof that I've surpassed Pai." Shou An grinned. "The techniques necessary to make the Instrumental Trio Tofu is proof of this!"

"It's the noodles!" Mao realized, after Shilou sneaked of a sample for Shell to taste. "The noodles themselves are also tofu!"

"Correct." Shou an confirmed. "The noodles are made out of tofu. You dry it, crush it well, and mix with flour. Then you knead it into noodles. Tofu sauce toppings, faux tofu meat, and tofu noodles. Truly a tofu with three instruments that create a stereophonic effect! This is my Instrumental Trio Tofu!"

"Well then, honored judges." Shan prompted. "It's time to decide."

"We need some time to think about our decision." Master Zhang requested. "We need time to deliberate in private."

"The final decision of the tournament will be a carefully-considered one." Marin noted, as the judges went off. "The judges will deliberate their decision in another room."

* * *

"Everyone, thank you for waiting!" Marin chimed when the judges returned. "This is the finale of the Banquet Cooking Tournament! The time has finally come to announce a winner!"

"The winner is..." Master declared. "Super Chef Liu Mao Xing!"

"The winner of the final battle is Liu Mao Xing!" Marin confirmed the announcement. "Therefore, the Ryuchin Cooking Union team wins the Banquet Cooking Tournament!"

"Dad!" Sanche turned to see his father. "Dad, we won! We protected the Shanghai cooking world from them!"

"This can't be. Master Zhang!" Shan hissed. "How did you reach that decision?! You said the Instrumental Trio Tofu was the quintessential Szuchuanese dish! How can that kid's little joke be better than Shou An's dish?"

"Shut up, all of you!" Shou an silenced the crowd. "Why don't you explain so we can all understand your thinking, Master Zhang. So you held the key to the decision, Master Zhang." he noted, after hearing from the other judges that he and Mao had tied at two votes each.

"That's right." Master Zhang nodded. Both dishes pushed the limits of tofu cuisine. They were both great dishes, equal in quality by my reckoning. However, I was looking for a specific dish. An international city like Shanghai needs both originality and universality. Mao's dish is full of originality, starting from his performance. It's filled with a magical glorious display, and makes eating fun. The delicious dish is like the sun shining on the Earth. It's filled with universal appeal that brings instant happiness to everyone."

"Hold it right there!" Shou An objected. "After I left Szuchuan, I learned all the cooking styles of China. On top of which, I mastered the Underworld Techniques. My dish transcends Szuchuanese cuisine. Superior to even Pai's. I find it hard to accept my dish not having enough originality and universality!"

"No, Shou An." Master Zhang corrected. "Your dish isn't original! That dish of yours, I've eaten it before. About seven years ago, I plied the Yangtze River as a itinerant food hawker. Reaching far inside Szuchuan, I tasted a dish exactly like this. Meat that isn't meat. Noodles that aren't noodles. The smell of the Earth spreading in your mouth and melting softly. No matter how hard you try, you can't forget the sensation."

"Are you saying that the restaurant...!" Mao gaped.

"That's right." Master Zhang confirmed. "The restaurant where I tasted this dish was Kikkaro. It means that your Instrumental Trio Tofu was an original dish of your Master Pai!"

"Impossible!" Shou An was in denial. "This dish is my original creation! I swear it! I abandoned Pai and went over the mountains to see the ocean. I conceived of it on my own, and I made it work. It's my original! It's... it's... it's my..."

"It's ironic, Shou An." Master Zhang sighed. "You wanted to get away from Pai. But in the end, you ended up remaking a dish Pai created but didn't teach you. In the end, the human soul always returns back to its hometown. The long journey through the Yangtze River from Szuchuan to Shanghai may be your limit. Shanghai will eventually open up to the world. Tradition and formality will be useless. What we need for change is originality and universality. And I see both qualities in Mao's cooking. With these, the possibilities in Chinese cooking and Shanghai's future are limitless."

"All of us agreed on that." Master He added.

"Therefore, Liu Mao Xing is the winner." Master Zhang declared. "And by extension, the Ryuchin Cooking Union team!"

"Well then, give us the map and the code, just as we agreed." Mao held out his hand.

"Mao, do you know why we fought this battle on a ship?" Shou An reminded.

"What did you do, Shou An?!" Ya Xue glared, hearing explosions rock the ship when Shou An stepped on a tile on the floor.

"Since we've lost, we'll just turn everything into nothing." Shou An declared. "We are a hundred kilometers from shore. Everyone here will drown! Everything will disappear into the ocean."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Shun An is Buried In The Sea

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 38, and here's Chapter 39. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 39: Shun An is Buried In The Sea

* * *

"Shou An, what did you do?" Ya Xue demanded.

"I engaged the self-destruct mechanism." Shou An snorted. "This ship will soon sink. All lifeboats have been destroyed. No one will survive. Everything will perish in the ocean depths!" reaching up, he let a lever lift him up to the roof.

"I am out of here!" Shan took the opportunity to flee via a hole in the floor.

"Leon!" Mei Li exclaimed, the seafood expert preparing to take off after Shan.

"Get to higher ground!" Leon barked. "This place is filling up with water!"

"Mei Li, he knows what he's doing." Shell stated. "He'll be fine."

Mei Li, let's believe in Leon." Sanche agreed.

"Mao-nii, seems like we can get out through here." Shilou called, seeing the gaping hole on the wall behind the stage. "I'll check ahead! There's a door. We can get out through here." he crawled through. "What's happening?" he stammered, before running back when the corridor exploded.

"Shilou, what did you see?" Ya Xue asked, pulling th younger boy from the water.

"There was a door and some stairs before the explosion." Shilou muttered. "Dunno about now."

"Let's go anyway." Mao remarked. "There's no other way out."

* * *

"Hey Shilou!" Shell called as the group continued upwards. "Can we pass through?"

"There's some fires ahead, but we have a clear route." Shilou shouted back. "Mao-nii, hurry up!" he urged. "Shell-aniki, the exit's just beyond this wall." he informed Shell after smelling smoke. "I'm sure of it!"

"Take that, wall!" Shell burst a hole through the wall with his steel stick.

"So high..." Shilou gaped, Shell having saved him from falling over. "I guess we climbed up a bit too much."

"Shan!" Shell spotted the boat Shan was in. "Damn you!"

* * *

"The judges who failed to properly evaluate the Underworld's power will perish in the East China Sea together with the losers!" Shan laughed.

* * *

"Damn that bitch." Shell hissed. "She's beautiful on the outside, but is really ugly inside!"

"The code and the map!" Ya Xue exclaimed, seeing both parchments in Shan's hands. "You're late, Leon!" she scolded, the said seafood master having climbed onto the boat and held Shan hostage.

"Hey?!" Shilou shouted, looking to a ship in the horizon. "It's a ship!"

"Mao, Ya Xue!" Shou An shouted from above, after just about everyone had boarded Captain Tsai's ship. "I want one last contest. You two, get over here!"

"Mao-sama." Ya Xue looked at her young master. "I understand." she nodded, seeing his determined look.

"Whatever I do is ignored completely by the gods." Shou An declared as the pair faced him. "I can't even accomplish by final duty as an Underworld chef."

"Shou An, it's not too late." Mao pleaded. "Come back to our world. With your skills, you can make many people happy!"

"Shut up, Mao!" Shou An snapped. "You two are not boarding that ship no matter what. I'm taking you two with me to hell! The two of you can't run away now." he grinned, Ya Xue blocking off his crazed knife swipes with her saber. "This is the end of our long-running feud! If only I never met you, my life would have been very different!"

"Stop it, Shou An!" Mao tried to stop the older chef when an explosion threw Shou An off balance.

"Over there!" Mei Li shouted, as the smoke clear to reveal Shou An hanging on the edge of the half-broken ship, both Mao and Ya Xue having stopped him from falling.

"You... why are you doing this?" Shou An was stunned. "Let go of me! Let me go, Mao! Why won't you let me go?"

"I... I can't do that!" Mao protested. "Because... I... I... I can't just let you die. Because you cooked my Mom's secret dish!"

"What nonsense." Shou An scoffed. "Your mother Pai died because of me! Have you forgotten your grudge?"

"Pai-sama never thought ill of you!" Ya Xue snapped. "Her last will before she died was 'Shou An will surely return.' Do you still not understand Pai-sama's real intentions?"

"Her dream was for me, my sister, and you to work together." Mao shouted. "And make Kikkaro the best restaurant in China!Cook to make other people happy. If I let you die here, I won't be able to fulfill my Mom's dream, Shou An!"

"Master Pai..." Shou An muttered, resigned to his fate and let his knife drop into the blazing fire. "Take this, Mao!" he tossed the other half of Pai's dairy to Mao. "It will surely help you someday. I don't want to return to the countryside of Szuchuan. I will bury myself in the ocean that I've dreamed of. Remember me, Mao!" he let his hand slip from the pair's grasp. "Remember your brother disciple who trained with you for ten years!"

* * *

"Jump for it, Ya Xue!" Leon shouted, rowing the boat over. "Hurry, before the vortex swallows us!"

"Mao-sama, please hold on tight." Ya Xue warned and jumped right before the ship was rocked with more explosions before it started sinking.

* * *

"This is weird." Shilou frowned, after the trio boarded the ship. "How do we read this?"

"Upside down or backwards, it makes no sense."Mei Li sighed.

"We'll never decipher the location of the Legendary cookware at this rate." Shilou complained. "Huh, what?" he blinked when he saw everyone look at him.

"Let me see that, Shilou." Mao took both pieces of paper and slid one over the other while having the setting sun shine through the thin papers.

* * *

"What's this?" Shilou whined when the group arrived at their destination. "It's just an regular guardian deity."

"No, wait." Shell shone his lamp closer. "Look carefully, this is the god of the hearth."

"The Kitchen God?" Mei Li echoed. "That means the Legendary cookware's here!"

"So, it's guarded the cookware for a thousand years." Sanche mused.

"And unlike Canton's Forever-Spirit Knife, it was hidden here for a millennium without a caretaker." ya Xue added. "Sanche, what do the instructions say?"

"Let's see." Sanche looked at the map. "'Turning, motion, old, sky, father.' Turn the god around?"

"Like this?" Shilou asked, turning the stone statue.

"The altar..." Leon gasped when the altar turned.

"Finally, the Legendary cookware is unsealed." Mao breathed.

"Is that it?" Shell blinked, seeing the earthen pot.

"This is the Legendary cookware?" Mao was confused.

"It's just a dirty piece of junk!" Shilou snorted.

"It may have been petrified after the 1,000 years in storage." Leon guessed.

"Mao-sama, looks like you'll have to undergo the Inheritance Ritual again." Ya Xue stated.

"Right." Mao nodded and took the pot from Shilou. The moment his hands touched the pot, the golden dragon emerged and the shell cracked to reveal its true form.

"One of Shuri's secrets, the Coiled Dragon Pot!" Leon was stunned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. Interlude: The Mid-Autumn Festival

SailorStar9: Well, we've hit Chapter 40 and I present to you readers an interlude. So, read and review. Come on guys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than put this on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 40: Interlude: The Mid-Autumn Festival

* * *

"Wait a minute," Mei Li suddenly voiced after the Coiled Dragon Pot was put away. "What day is it today? We've been on the road for so long, I've lost track."

"It's the 15th of the eighth month." Sanche replied.

"The 15th?" Mei Li echoed. "Mao, do you know what this means? It's the Mid-Autumn Festival!" she gushed. "Can we stay for a little longer, Mao?" she pleaded. "Please?"

"Who wants to bet Mao breaks in under ten minutes?" Shell joked.

Both Ya Xue and Leon exchanged amused looks. "Sucker bet." Ya Xue smirked, causing Sanche to bite back a laugh.

* * *

"You don't look too happy." Sanche looked at the solemn swordswoman, after Mei Li dragged Mao out to the festival that was held on the streets.

"She won't be." Leon voiced. "Her father was killed on this day."

"I see..." Sanche blinked. "I didn't know."

"You won't have." Ya Xue replied. "Excuse me." she muttered and slipped out.

"Leon," Sanche turned to the silent seafood master. "Do you know how to release someone from a 'Life Vow'?"

* * *

"Mao, can I speak to you about something?" Sanche pulled Mao aside when he returned.

"What is it, Sanche?" Mao asked.

"It's about Ya Xue's 'Life Vow'." Sanche admitted. "I asked Leon about it and he said only you or your sister can release the 'Life Vow'."

"Why would you..." Mao wondered. "I see..." he realized. "You like Ya Xue." he grinned at the blushing older chef. "You'll have to write to my sister to ask about that; she's the head of our family. Do you also want to draw up a betrothal contract, too?" he teased.

"Mao!" Sanche exclaimed.

* * *

"Ya Xue, we need to talk." Mao informed the maid-servant. "About _family_ stuff." he added, with a glare directed at Shilou who shrunk and made himself scarce. "Sanche... you know he likes you, right?"

"Yes," Ya Xue nodded. "But..."

"If you rejected him because of the 'Life Vow', he asked about it and how to go about releasing you from it." Mao cut her off. "Since nee-chan is the head of the family, she has the final say about it. And if all goes well, you'll be released from the 'Life Oath' and when we return to Szuchuan, she'll already have a betrothal contract drawn out. Ya Xue, I know you're honor-bound to fulfill the oath, but I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for it. I'm sure nee-chan will tell you the same thing."

"Mao-sama..." Ya Xue gasped.

"Besides," Mao shrugged. "The 'Life Vow' thing is outdated anyway."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. The Underworld's Ambitions!

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 40, and here's Chapter 41. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 41: The Underworld's Ambitions! Attack On The Imperial Capitol

* * *

"Liu Mao Xing, I lose to you again." Shan admitted, seeing her trap had failed. "Now I can no longer return to the Underworld. Farewell." with that, she jumped over the cliff.

"Hey, Brother Mao." Shilou called as the group continued their way. "What's with the hands?" he asked, seeing Mao and Mei Li's joined hands.

"He told me to hold on because it was very dark!" Mei Li explained, the pair breaking apart.

"I wonder what happened in the cave?" Shell teased.

"Oh, I see." Shilou grinned.

"I guess only the bats will know." Leon mused.

"Mao-sama, should I inform Karin-sama to prepare the betrothal gifts?" Ya Xue inquired.

"You too, Ya Xue?" Mei LI whined.

"Hey, there's a town here!" Shell called.

* * *

"What is it, Leon?" Mao asked when Leon stopped the horse.

"There's someone important over there." leon replied.

"Isn't that Admiral Lee?" Ya Xue recognized the official.

"You're right." Mei Li gaped. "But what's he doing here?"

"Admiral Lee." Shell echoed. "Isn't he the general managing officer of the Imperial Kitchen?"

"Yes," Ya Xue nodded. "He helped us in Szuchuan and Canton."

"Admiral Lee!" Mao called out.

"Mao, I've been looking for you!" the Admiral stated."Master Lou told me you're looking for the Legendary cookware. So I trailed you. Oh?" he looked over at the rest of the traveling party. "I see that 'Steel Stick Shell' and 'Seven Star Knives' Leon are with you. Mao, you have to come with me immediately. I need your help. Shell, Leon. I ask for your help as well! The Underworld Cooking Society is making its move in Peking, where the Emperor is."

* * *

"You actually requested for a cooking battle in front of the Emperor?" Shell chuckled, after hearing what had happened once Mao, Mei Li and Shilou snuck into the palace after Admiral Lee was incarcerated on the way to the palace. "Mao, you have to do things in a big way, huh?"

"I'm sorry that I decided this on my own." Mao apologized. "But you guys will help me, won't you?"

"The enemy has three chefs." Shell remarked. "Of course we'll help. You can count on us, right Leon?"

"Definitely." Leon nodded. "The Underworld's plans have progressed further than we expected. They imprisoned Admiral Lee, who holds great power in the Chinese cooking world. And they tried to take over the position of Imperial Head Chef."

"It's just as my father suspected." Ya Xue remarked. "Someone in the Emperor's court has to be connected to the Underworld. Otherwise the Underworld wouldn't be able to do this, powerful or not."

"But the opponent now seems different from the rest." Shilou pointed out. "They won the Peking cooking tournament fair and square. This proves how skilled they are."

"If we lose, Mao's Super Chef title will be stripped away." Mei Li reminded. "All three of you will never be able to cook again."

"The same is true for the enemy." Leon stated. "Put in other words, if we win this, it will be a decisive defeat for them. Their ambitious plans will be utterly destroyed."

"That's right." Shell agreed. "Joining the cooking battle of Peking is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chef! I can't wait to start!"

* * *

"We shall now start the Forbidden City cooking contest!" Ron declared. "Participating chefs, please step out."

"Long time no see." Youshi grinned as the two teams met.

"Heh, Underworld traitor Leon." Raihou snorted.

"It's you." Leon recognized his opponents. "They're the best-ranking chefs in the Underworld Cooking Society, called Rin chefs. Youshi, the Praying Mantis Demon, has excellent knife-handling skills. Raihou, the Two-Tailed Scorpion, has good cooking technique."

"Well then! All chefs, listen to me." Ron declared. "The Emperor himself will unveil the theme for this battle, in accordance with Imperial traditions. Listen with respect!"

"The theme shall be..." the Emperor announced. "Any kind of Chinese cuisine is fine. But I want 100 dishes."

"We can't let the Emperor wait for long." Ron added. "So you have three hours to cook all those 100 dishes. So then, the cooking battle of a hundred dishes begins now!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. The Brave Chef's Glory

SailorStar9: Well, I've uploaded Chapter 41, and here's Chapter 42. So, read and review. Come on boys and girls, is it so hard for you to leave a review other than putting this on your favorited lists and alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 42: The Brave Chef's Glory

* * *

"Your Majesty." Ron voiced, after the Emperor tasted Fei's dished. "What about Liu Mao Xing's dishes?"

"I'm too full to eat." the Emperor replied.

"I see." Ron grinned. "Well then. There's no need to taste the other 100 dishes! Clear the table!

"He won't even try a single dish." Raihou mocked. "Too bad, so sad."

"All that hard work for nothing."Youshi smirked. "The winner is decided."

"Please wait, your Majesty!" Mao voiced before the Emperor headed back. "At least try a spoonful of this dish! I made this rice porridge."

"You imbecile!" Ron snapped. "Rice porridge is such a cheap corner-cutting dish! It's rude to serve that to the Emperor!"

"I didn't cut any corners." Mao protested. "You'll know if you eat it!"

"Enough out of you, kid." Ron barked. "Take this kid away!"

"Ron," the Emperor cut him off. "I can try one spoonful. It's an ordinary rice porridge." he muttered, eating the spoonful and dropping the spoon.

"Expel Liu Mao Xing from here immediately!" Ron ordered. "The other dishes are eyesores too. Clear them away!"

"Wait!" the Emperor turned and spotted the buns in the steamer. "I want to try that dim sum too."

"The tasting is over!" Ron declared. "Any further tasting would be a waste of time. His Majesty tasted all of Fei's 100 dishes. But what about yours? How many dishes of yours do you think he didn't even try? With that said, the winner of the Chinese Hundred-Dish Cooking Contest is... Fei's team! Are you fine with this, your Majesty?" he turned to the Emperor.

"What a beautiful dish this is." the Emperor gushed at the glistering phoenix on the plate before him. "What's this dish called?"

"That dish is called the Crystal Phoenix." Mao reported.

"Idiots." Youshi muttered. "Look closer!"

"It's just stir-fried bean sprouts decked out in the shape of a phoenix." Raihou supplied.

"I can't believe this is just a bean sprout." the Emperor was astonished.

"We call it the Ruyi vegetable." Mao explained. "It looks like the Ruyi Rod used by Sun Wukong. It's a bean sprout with root and bean removed. It transforms into a beautiful jewel, and becomes a dish worthy of the name Crystal Phoenix."

"Ruyi vegetables." the Emperor noted and ate the bean spouts. "Interesting. It tastes so light and vivid."

"What are you doing?" Ron ordered. "The judging is over. Clear the dishes now!"

"That's not necessary!" the Emperor slapped the serving girl's hand away and started devouring the phoenix. "Next! Bring me the next dish immediately!" he ordered and continued consuming the other dishes with relish.

"Your Majesty!" Ron protested. "It's not healthy for you to eat so much! Your stomach will explode!"

"Let go, Ron!" the Emperor pushed the minister aside and leapt onto the serving table, before proceeding to gulp plate after plate. "I can't eat any more." the utterly satisfied king collapsed on the table.

"His Majesty's verdict has been decided!" Ron snapped. "The decision won't be reversed!"

* * *

"That's funny." Master Lou picked his ear. "I didn't hear a decision from his Majesty. Or am I getting too old to hear properly, everybody?" he looked at the audience.

"His Majesty is supposed to declare the verdict for this cooking contest." Chouyu stood up. "But this time it was Minister Ron who decided, and not his Majesty. Therefore, I object to the verdict!"

* * *

"Quiet!" Ron barked. "How rude you all are before his Majesty! Take these outrageous men away! Quickly, take them away!"

"Wait!" the Emperor ordered. "Liu Mao Xing. I want to ask you something." he stepped down from the table and walked towards the young chef. "What kind of magic did you use to cook those dishes?"

"We didn't use any magic." Mao replied. "But when I looked at your Majesty, I noticed something. My Mom was the head chef of Kikkaro in Szuchuan. I saw a customer just like your Majesty at the restaurant before. He was wealthy and ate luxurious food every day. But he was pale and constantly yawned as if he were tired. But after eating my Mom's rice porridge, he looked much better and was more energetic. The more luxurious Chinese food gets, the more oil is used. Therefore, it is not good for your health."

"Eating luxurious Chinese food exclusively may weaken your bowels." Leon added.

"Mao's mother Pai used Chinese herbs to cook a medicinal porridge." Shell explained.

"I remembered it, so I made a porridge that's not only tasty, but also good for your Majesty's body at the same time." Mao explained.

"For my sweet dumplings, fried dumplings, and siu mai, I included nutritious pumpkins and detoxifying red perilla leaves." Shell added.

"The sauce for my sashimi contains nutritional supplements, walnuts, and pine nuts." Leon remarked.

"My Crystal Phoenix has a secret sauce made from ginger and garlic, which clears toxins from your body." Mao continued.

"All of you cooked a meal taking into consideration not only taste, but also my health!" the Emperor realized. "The winner is Liu Mao Xing!" he declared. "So, Liu Mao Xing." he added, after he retook his seat. "I want to give you a reward. You can have anything you want."

"Your Majesty, please release Admiral Lee from prison." Mao requested.

"Is that all?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes." Mao nodded. "And please ask him about the Underworld Cooking Society."

"As per the rules, we'll strip you of your culinary certifications." Ron cast a looked at Fei's group. "Furthermore, you'll be expelled from Peking immediately."

"Minister Ron, damn you!" Raihou snapped.

"Do you intend to betray us?" Youshi demanded.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ron glared. "Take them away now!"

"In this case, I'm going to reveal the truth about you, Ron!" Youshi retorted.

"Fei!" Mao hurried over when he saw Fei pushed the guards off him and the older chef collapsed onto the ground in pain.

"He doesn't have a fever, but why is he in such pain?" Leon rested a hand on Fei's forehead.

"But we can't do anything without knowing the cause." Shell pointed out.

As Mao was pondering on how to save Fei, inspiration stuck him and he turned to the Legendary Cookware the group had gathered. As if in response to their owner's wishes, the three Cookware flew over to Mao and shone their light on Fei.

"This could be it." Mao realized. Grabbing the Forever-Spirit Knife, he readied his ingredients and tossed them into the Coiled Dragon Pot and Spiritual Deity Copperware. "The soup's complete!" he declared, pouring both liquids from the pots using a pair of ladles. "Here, Fei." he fed his fellow Super Chef the healing soup.

"Mao." the revived Fei, with his Underworld Cooking Society mark removed, looked at the younger chef.

"Fei, what happened to you?" Mao asked. "Why did you join the Underworld?"

"Mao, after the Super Chef examination, I recovered my lost memories." Fei replied. "It was the Underworld who kidnapped me and murdered my parents. So I infiltrated their headquarters seeking vengeance. It was as Ya Xue warned me; that was foolish."

"That pill was their secret medicine for mind control." Leon explained.

"The Underworld needed my official qualification as a Super Chef to infiltrate the Court." Fei explained. "Minister Ron is their inside man, and is secretly assisting them."

"Minister Ron, I knew you had to be working for the Underworld." Leon looked at the minister.

"You can't run anymore." Admiral Lee blocked Ron's path. "Prepare yourself, Minister Ron! Your Majesty, what should their reward and Fei's punishment be?" he asked the Emperor.

"I leave it to you." the Emperor replied. "I'm happy as long as I have Mao's cooking."

"Liu Mao Xing!" Admiral Lee turned. "I hereby appoint you as the new Head Chef of the Imperial Kitchen!"

"Let me say something." Mao voiced. "I appreciate it, but I must relinquish the position. I still have a very important task to accomplish."

"What is this important task?" Admiral Lee sighed.

"I have to find the remaining Legendary cookware." Mao replied.

"What does that mean, Admiral Lee?" the Emperor asked.

"Sir. As you just saw, the Legendary cookware have fearsome powers." Admiral Lee explained. "If the Underworld Cooking Society secures the remaining cookware, they will rule all of China."

"How can we prevent this?" the Emperor inquired.

"There is only one way." Admiral Lee replied. "I think it would be best to dispatch Liu Mao Xing and his team. If the Underworld Cooking Society secures the remaining cookware, they will rule all of China."

"I understand." the Emperor sighed. "It's disappointing, but I'll give up his dishes."

"I greatly appreciate your Majesty's care for all the people of China." Admiral Lee remarked and turned to Mao. "Liu Mao Xing! Leon! Shell! I order the three of you, on behalf of His Majesty, to go on a journey and find the remaining Legendary cookware! As for you, Lan Fei Hong. Although you were controlled by the Underworld, you did commit a crime. You must be severely punished. You will go with Mao, and swear on your life to find those Legendary cookware!The journey is fraught with peril, and your life may be at risk. The punishment may be harsh, it is deserved. May it help atone for your sins."

* * *

"Your Majesty," Admiral Lee presented himself in the court after Mao's extended group went on their journey. "While I know this is a matter for the Inner Affairs Department, I would like to beseech you to re-investigate the accusation on the late Huo Ting Feng."

"Be assured, Admiral Lee." the Emperor replied. "I had the Inner Affairs probe deeply into thier records, and complied with Ron's confession that he had indeed framed the former Head of the Crimson Iron Corps, I hereby give that late Commander Huo a post-mortem pardon and grant him the title of 'Captain'."

"I thank you on behalf of Captain Huo's daughter, Your Majesty." Admiral Lee bowed.

"I see..." the Emperor mused. "So it's _that_ girl. I knew I recognized her eyes. It's quite a pity she's born female, otherwise she would be able to take her father's position."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	43. Epilogue: Happy Ever After

SailorStar9: Well, I figured I might as well get this over with and end this fic. So this is the epilogue. It's been a fun ride for me.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except the pairing.

Epilogue: Happy Ever After

* * *

Seven years later...

"Father,"Ya Xue knelt before her father's grave. "Karin-sama and Mao-sama released me from the 'Life Vow' two days ago. And Sanche dropped by earlier with the betrothal gifts. The Emperor had already given you a postmortem pardon and granted you the title of 'Captain'. I know that despite what Karin-sama did, I'm still honor-bound, no matter what, but..."

"Captain Huo," Sanche went on one knee before the grave. "I come before you now in hopes that you'll give me your daughter's hand in marriage. I pledge upon my honor that I will do whatever it takes to grant your daughter the happiness she deserves."

"Sanche, you don't have to..." Ya Xue blinked.

"But I want to." Sanche stated. "Besides, if your father's still alive, this is what I should've done. We'll have to consult the matchmaker to determine an appropriate date for the wedding."

"You really move fast, don't you?" Ya Xue chuckled.

* * *

Almost nine months later...

In the interior of the Ryuchin Restaurant, Sanche and his father were busy preparing for the wedding. Tang Li even commissioned the city's most famous printer to write congratulatory messages on red cloth banners.

* * *

In the back rooms of the Kikkaro Restaurant, Karin helped Ya Xue don on the red wedding dress. Putting the phoenix head gear on the younger girl's head, Karin draped the red scarf over Ya Xue's face.

"Nee-san, the precession is here!" Mao shouted from below.

"Ya Xue, it's time." Karin informed. "Mao and I will miss you."

"Karin-sama, Mao-sama, please take care of yourselves." Ya Xue remarked and stepped into the bridal sedan chair.

* * *

When the palanquin arrived in front of the Ryuchin Restaurant, the seasoned matchmaker took the bride's hand and led her into the main hall.

In the Tang ancestral hall, Sanche took his new bride's hand as they faced the high official who conducted the ceremony.

The matchmaker then took over, speaking off the couple's birth-dates and harmony and fertility, before unfolding a red silk scarf to hold up a red candle, which had two ends for lighting. Lighting both ends, the matchmaker announced before the couple bowed to the heaven, earth, the ancestors, Tang Li and each other, "The wedding has begun."

* * *

"Oh dear..." Ya Xue muttered, after the wedding party half pushed and half carried the wedded couple up to the bridal chamber. "Can we _please_ skip this?" she looked imploringly at her new husband.

"No can do, dear wife." Sanche chuckled, as the younger boys pulled red eggs from under the blankets. "Just bear with this." he kissed her cheek. "Finally..." he sighed in relief after the wedding party exited the chamber. "Exhausted?" he looked at his new wife.

"Sore." Ya Xue admitted as she removed her head gear.

"My poor wife." Sanche chuckled and led her to the bed.

* * *

"Tang Qi Ren, get back here this instant!" Tang Ya Xue shouted after her five-year-old son.

"Qi Ren, what did you do to make your mother so angry with you?" Sanche asked, blocking his fleeing son.

"Nothing..." Qi Ren muttered, looking at the ground.

"Son..." Sanche gave the boy a reproaching look.

"I _might_ have touched mother's saber." Qi Ren whispered.

"Now, _that's_ not something you should do." Sanche chided. "Apologize to your mother."

"I'm sorry, mom." a sniffling Qi Ren turned to his mother.

"Promise me you won't do that again." Ya Xue scolded.

"I won't." Qi Ren shuffled his feet.

"Go wash up and meet me in the kitchen for training." Sanche told his son. "Your godmother is coming this weekend."

"Yes, father." Qi Ren ran off.

"Ever wished we had a daughter first?" Ya Xue looked at her husband.

"At times like this, yes." Sanche chuckled. "But a son does make things interesting." he pulled his wife into a hug.

"Have I ever told you I'm pregnant?" Ya Xue asked.

"Once." Sanche replied.

"Make that twice, dear." Ya Xue grinned.

"Should we write to Lady Karin in the Forbidden City, requesting she be the godmother of our second child?" Sanche suggested.

"Better add Fei to that letter too." Ya Xue stated.

"Why him?" Sanche's expression darkened slightly.

"I can't believe you're still jealous after so long." Ya Xue giggled. "I married you, not him."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now this fic's ended read and review.


End file.
